Smoke and Mirrors
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: "All we believe, is it a dream that comes crashing down on us? All that we hope, is it just smoke and mirrors?" Nothing is as it seems in the City Of Progress but the Sherrif and her Enforcer are fond to find the truth behind the smoke. At what cost?
1. The name's Vi

_Rain is the prevailing weather condition through automn in Piltover. Tones of water fall in the streets every day, making the roads actual rivers of dirty rain water full of mud. A thick fog covers everything and the eye cannot see a few feet away except of the faint light of the public lamp in the distance. Perfect conditions for someone to hide but this didn't apply to Vi that certain night._

 _Moving around in the cold rain, Vi gritted her teeth in order not to swear aloud and betray her current position. Her predator was not far away and if she wanted to escape, she had to keep her mouth shut. A sharp pain originating from her upper arm made her hiss and her hand immediately flew on the spot a bullet had lodged in. She looked over her shoulder to check weather she was still being followed or not but she couldn't make out a thing through the thick rain. Upon seeing this, she turned her look forward and quickened her pace._

 _If her arm hadn't been shot, she would definitely stop and fight whoever was after her and not just ran away. But since she had been shot probably by a rifle, it would be wiser if she would just run, reducing the danger of getting a bullet stack in her head. She was still trying to understand how the sniper had saw her through the fog and had specifically managed to hit her exactly at the point were she carried no armor; the point between her gauntlets and her metallic epaulet. They must be very good snipers, that was for sure. Vi speculated who could be after her and that meant only trouble._

 _She took a sudden turn into a narrow, dark alley between two huge building where the rain was less intense there, hoping that her hunter would loose her track but it seemed fate had other plans for her. As soon as she stepped in the alley, she felt a sharp pain shooting up her leg and she couldn't help but exclaim loudly in pain. She looked down and saw a metallic trap, which looked more like a hunting trap, grapped around her feet. Perfect._

 _In a desperate try to escape, she tried to run but with her leg injured, that was clearly impossible. She tripped over and fell on the callous, wet ground, groaning in annoyance. She managed to push her body up and rest her back on the wall. There was nothing she could do but wait for her predator arrive at the point._

 _So that was it. In a few moments she would be either dead or thrown in prison. Either way, her career as a brawler was over here. Maybe if she was lucky enough and would indeed be sent in prison, she could still have the satisfaction of punching others. She sighed, feeling more sorrow than ever with her optimism._

 _The clicking of heels made her look towards the entrance of the alley. What she saw was forever carved into her long-term memory. In the distance stood a woman dressed in a short, purple dress, very inappropriate for this kind of weather and a hat of the same color, covering her eyes. A rifle was hanging over her shoulder which Vi eyed carefully; it wasn't like any weapon she had seen before, it was more of a hexetech weapon. Of course, she had heard of it and its owner. Before her stood no other than the sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn. She had no chance of escaping from the beginning as whoever got into the sherrif's scope_ _didn't escape prison._

 _Caitlyn walked towards her in confidence, her leather boots creating the only noise in the alley. She stopped a few feet away from Vi, eyeing her carefully. The brawler could make out a bright shade of blue under the shadow of the hat._

 _"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" she spoke and her uptown accent echoed through the alley "Got shot, run several miles in the rain... And even with an injured leg, you kept trying to run"_

 _Vi's response was just a plain growl. Caitlyn let out a sigh and reached in her pocket from where she withdrew a small glass with a dark green liquid in it. She kneeled down next to Vi without a hint of hesitation and carefully examined Vi's injury._

 _"Hmm, the bullet isn't very deep in" she hummed, mostly to herself "I think I can get rid of it provided you can remain patient"_

 _"Oh yeah?" Vi threw her head back to remove a couple of hair off her face "Bring it on. I ain't scared of a little pain"_

 _Without another warning, Caitlyn pulled the bullet out, sending another wave of pain through Vi's body. The pinkette hissed but didn't say anything else. The pain was soon gone as she felt the green liquid slipping on her skin. She looked at her wounded arm and was surprised to see that there was no injury there anymore._

 _Without giving her another look, Caitlyn stood up and moved on her other side. With strength Vi didn't know she possessed, she removed the trap off her foot and threw it away then she proceeded on pouring some of that liquid on her wound, healing in immediately. Caitlyn withdrew the small, glass bottle back on her pocket and then stood up, standing exactly opposite Vi_ _with her back laying on the opposite wall._

 _"So, now that your injuries are healed" she spoke "We can have a civilized talk_ "

 _"What makes you believe I will sit here, listening to your bullshit?" Vi raised a brow at her_

 _An imperceptible smile appeared on the brunette's lips but was gone as soon as it came._

 _"Because I know for a fact that you're still confused about why I hunted you down in the first place then helped you out with your injuries. That's not what cops usually do, don't they?"_

 _"Not really" Vi admitted. This woman was reading her like an open book. No wonder why she was the Sherrif._

 _"Let me introduce myself even though you already know who I am but formalities are formalities. I'm Caitlyn, the..."_

 _"... Sherrif of Piltover bluh bluh bluh" Vi interrupted "I know who you are, I mean who doesn't? So, don't waste your precious saliva, sweetheart"_

 _"Very well then" Caitlyn nodded, pulling a strand of wet hair behind her ear "I've been watching you for a while now. You are an... Interesting example of brawler in the Wardens. I've never met anyone that specifically beated and stole only from criminals and created chaos among their gangs. Your unique attitude caught my eye immediately"_

 _"Apparently" Vi murmured under her breath_

 _"I also know" Caitlyn continued "after tones of research that you were in a mine accident years ago at the outskirts of the city. Rumors say you helped the miners abandon the collapsing mine with the cost of leaving your gang behind"_

 _"This isn't a rumor" Vi responded "Thats the truth"_

 _Caitlyn raised a brow "I see my sources remain reliable"_

 _"Obviously because I see you're well informed,_ sherrif _" Vi said, emphasizing the last word._

 _"A predator" the brunette responded "needs to know everything about its pray before it goes out for hunting. Thought, I wouldn't quite call you my pray tonight"_

 _Vi raised a brow, challenging the other woman to explain herself at her. Caitlyn got the hint and moved on._

 _"The reason why I abandoned my warm tea tonight is because I would like to make you an offer" Caitlyn explained, finally removing that hat from her head, revealing her full face. Damn, she was actually very... Beautiful? Yes, that was probably the word that could best describe her. Her bright blue eyes glowed under the weak light that was coming outside the alley. Her perfect pale skin along with her delicate characteristics were an overall good combination._

 _"I see you got a good heart" Caitlyn continued, her voice softening a little bit "You want to help create a better world and let's not forget you know the dark side of this city very well. I estimate you would be a very good asset in my force"_

 _"What are you saying?" Vi interrupted, raising both hands in the height of her chest "That you want me to become an officer and work for you?"_

 _"Let me be more specific. I want you to become my partner and work_ with _me"_

 _Vi looked buffled at the woman, not believing in her ears. Having a stable job and thus a stable house and food was just the perfect aspect. A new chance in rebuilding her life from the beginning was just offered by this woman that appeared suddenly and she was just going to refuse? Hell no. There was something that was still bragging her however, something that really didn't let her accept straight away._

 _"Why would anyone want to work with someone like me?" Vi questioned a little bit hesitantly "I used to be a criminal and now I'm a lonely brawler, stealing from other criminals to make a living. I don't follow anyone order's and most of all, I don't even have the basic training to be police officer"_

 _"You don't need any more training. Life made sure of that, I can tell" Caitlyn pointed and Vi found her right "You have a lof of potential to show. If anything, if you have a purpose, you'll do anything to achieve it, if I'm not mistaken"_

 _"You got it right there, sherrif" Vi said, slowly getting on her feet again "I'll work with you in one condition"_

 _"And what this might be?" Caitlyn raised a brow_

 _"I work with you only and take orders from you only"_

 _"Deal"_

 _Vi pressed a couple of buttons on her left gauntlet, which hissed softly as a little steam escaped in the atmosphere. A burnt, bandaged hand was offered to the sherrif which she took into her gloved hand. A lightning strike, illuminating the alley, as if confirming their deal._

 _After shaking hands, it was time for both to depart back to their HQ. Caitlyn returned her hat back on her head while Vi put her hand exactly where she needed it to be. As both stared walking towards different ways, the sherrif stopped on her tracks and turned to look at Vi._

 _"I didn't get your name" she called. The pinkette stopped too and turned her whole body at the other woman's direction._

 _"The name's Vi" she replied, pointing at her tattoed cheek._

 _"I thought it was the Latin number six"_

 _"Maybe it is, maybe not" Vi shrugged her shoulders "Doesn't matter"_

 _"I'll see you soon,_ Vi

 _"Soon,_ boss

 _And they were both dissapeared into darkness._

* * *

 ** _Hello dear readers! Did you miss me? Yeah, I know you didn't._**

 ** _So, this officially the very first chapter of my new fanfiction which also happens to be the very first League of Legends related fanfic I've ever written. I wanted desperately to start this during summer but unfortunately I didn't manage to as other fanfictions caught up with me and needed to be finished. With school starting shortly, I'm afraid I won't be able to update much as this is my first year at High School and its definitely going to be a tough year. I'm going to try have a new chapter every other weekend but nothing is sure as of yet. Second chapter is almost ready too, just needs a little bit more edit and I'll post it tomorrow._**

 ** _I'_** ** _d also like to thank you in advance for reading my work because it means a lot to me. I'm not the best author out there and please don't forget that English isn't my native language so it is inevitable I'll have some grammar/spelling mistakes which I always try to eliminate by re-reading and editing each chapter carefully. So enough with my none-stop talking, I'll let you proceed with your lives._**


	2. Six Feet Under

"Get dunked!"

The hustle and bustle of the huge city weren't enough to cover her shout and the echo of metal coming into contact with human flesh.

The heavy metallic gauntlets landed straight on his stomach, knocking him off his feet. Vi grinned out of pure satisfaction. There wasn't nothing better than punching this idiot into next century.

"Why you..." the man growled as he tried to stand back on his feet.

"Sorry honey, nothing personal" the enforcer grinned "Just putting you where you belong"

"And where this might be?" the thief growled as his eyes glinted dangerously at Vi.

"Six feet under" the pinkette laughed, pointing at the tattoo on her cheek. The thief, understanding the meaning of the mock, he let out an outraged scream and charged at Vi, retrieving a knife from his pocket.

"Steady..."

The accented voice echoed through his ears and he knew he had only a few seconds before he was out of the game once and for all. The net pinned him down on the hard asphalt, making him swear loudly at his own stupidity and ignorance.

"Nice shot, Cupcake" Vi commented as she turned to grin up at the Sherrif of Piltover who was standing on the roof of a building a few steps away.

Their life. This was actually their life and Vi wouldn't exchange it with anything in Runeterra. What was better than feeling the adrenaline in your veins and that satisfaction when you bring criminals to justice?

At the sound of sirens, Vi turned to face a police car stopping by and two officers appearing from the inside, a young, blonde woman and a man with such dark skin that he reminded Vi of her fellow Champion in the League, Lucian.

"Officer Vi" the woman greeted

"Officer Raynolds" Vi grinning "Didn't except you here"

"Hmm yeah neither did I" officer Raynolds nodded "What do you have for us?"

"Nothin' special, just a thug that decided it was funny to mug an old woman" Vi shrugged her shoulders "Just take him in, he won't resist"

"I think it's should be better if we waited for the sheriff..." the other officer protested but was interrupted by an accented, woman voice.

"I don't think that my orders will have any difference from what officer Vi told you to do, officer Kimblee" Caitlyn said sharply "Just take him into custody"

"Yes ma'am" they both saluted and rushed to the thief that had witnessed the whole scene from his uncomfortable position.

"When are they going to take me seriously?" Vi pouted like a child that had lost his lollipop.

"When you are going to act more responsibly" Caitlyn replied, a smile hidden under the shadow of her characteristic purple hat.

"C'mon Cait, we both know this ain't happening" Vi laughed and pushed the sheriff playfully, almost trippingher off her feet.

"Ouch. Did you really had to do that?"

Caitlyn grimaced as she rubbed her arm.

"Oops... My apologies sherrif" Vi mocked and bowed slightly

Caitlyn rolled her eyes "Let's head back to the station, shall we?"

"Sure thing. I betcha you're driving?"

"Well, if you can drive with those gauntlets of yours, I don't mind the co-driver seat" Caitlyn said as she walked towards their own car, waving back at her enforcer. Vi barely surpressed a chuckle.

"What would I do without you Cupcake?" she said under her breath as she followed the brunette like a magnetized puppy.

As soon as they entered the car and were off to the Central Police Department of Piltover, Vi made sure to have her favorite band on the radio much to Caitlyn's dismay. The sheriff found it so unprofessional and childish that she would scold Vi for it but the enforcer, being as stubborn as she was, she would wave it away and Caitlyn finally gave up on trying to persuade her partner otherwise mainly because she just didn't have the patience anymore and secondly because secretly she liked the songs of the band.

" _Pain! You made me, you made me a believer! Believer!_ " Vi sang along with the radio, sending creeps down Caitlyn's spine and making her cringe.

"As if it isn't bad enough you force me to listen to _this_ " the sheriff blurted out through greeted teeth "I have to listen to your horrible vocals, too? Take pity on me"

Vi flashed her a cocky grin "C'mon Cupcake, we both know you love my singing voice"

"Don't foolish yourself Vi, I certainly do not" Caitlyn shot back "Now if you may, shut up to at least enjoy the voice of a professional"

Vi's grinned remained on her lips however she decided to give her partner a break and instead just hum the rest of the song as she stared out of the window. Piltover was full of life before her eyes. People of all ages everywhere walking around and looking happier than ever, result of Caitlyn's hard work as a sheriff over the years. It made Vi swell in pride for her partner. Caitlyn was the hero of Piltover and if it wasn't for her, none of these people would be going to their works without any concerns.

 _Nor would herself be here for that matter_.

The city owned too much to Caitlyn, herself even for saving both from breakdown. Vi looked over the sheriff from her corner of her eye to see her tapping her fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel, always according to the song that was coming out through the speakers of the car. Vi turned her head again towards the window, her smile reaching her ears.

Their trip back to their HQ was uneventful and they arrived in less than fifteen minutes despite the awful traffic that tortured most drivers in Monday's mornings. Caitlyn parked their car at their usual spot and they both rushed to their office as the burden of paperwork was awaiting both, much to Vi's dismay. If she hated something more than their nemesis, Jinx, that was definitely paperwork. She couldn't understand the point filling in papers that weren't going to be read again. Such a waste of time.

As they walked through CPDP, many police officers stopped to greet Caitlyn but most of them ignored Vi, not that she minded though. She was used to be treated as if she was a disgrace to the department that didn't deserve their attention. She didn't have them in high appreciation either. Upper city pigs. All they cared for was to keep a good public image.

Ignoring the glares they gave Vi as they passed through the main hall towards the lift, Caitlyn and her enforcer reached the elevator. Vi had almost cringed loudly when an officer made a rude remark about herself with zero discreetness but instead she only curled her fists into balls. Caitlyn had probably noticed too but had decided not to give this idiot more attention than he deserved. Vi was secretly thankful for that; she didn't want her boss to be accused of favouritism and special attitudes towards her.

However, the very same officer didn't realize how lucky he had been and insisted on making jokes over Vi's characteristic pink hair. Vi snorted but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had actually pissed her off. However, the last thing she expected was a reaction from Caitlyn. She almost stopped on her tracks to make sure she had heard Caitlyn's cold voice.

"Instead of being obnoxious, why won't you stick to your business, officer Havoc?" Caitlyn shot at the man who seemed utterly surprised as he had probably expected a reaction from Vi, not from the sherrif. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath and, lowering his head, he returned back to his office.

Just then, the elevator's door opened and «Piltover's finest», as they were called by many, stepped in without giving a glare at the rest of the hall who was whispering to one another about how Havoc had just gotten burn by their boss.

When the doors closed behind them, Vi released a breath she didn't know she was holding back. Just for how long was this going to be like this anyways? It had been two and a half years since she had been recruited yet assholes like Havoc wouldn't accept her as a member of the department which was almost everyone there.

"Hey Cait" she finally spoke "Look, thanks for..."

"Don't mention it" Caitlyn interrupted "Idiots like Havoc need to be reminded what they are here for. I won't allow any sort of discrimination against any of my surbonites"

There it was again. The way Caitlyn spoke so passionately and full of determination sent created a feeling of security in Vi. She always made it clear who was the boss.

Before Vi had a better response, the elevator's doors open and revealed them the fourth floor of the CPDP building. Desks full of papers and a computer, officers chatting with each other and copying machines working and making their characteristic noises created the scene both of them found every time they reached the fourth floor. When both women stepped in and started walking into a small aisle that leaded to their office on the other side of the room and was created on purpose between the oak desks, a tall, blonde woman appeared out of nowhere and walked with them.

"Fae" Caitlyn addressed her secretary "What calls do I have for today?"

"The Mayor called a while ago and before that your mother was asking for you, ma'am" Fae responded coldly as she went through her papers.

"My mother?" Caitlyn raised a brow "That was uncalled for... What else?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Jayce was looking for you and requested that you call him back"

"Sure thing" Caitlyn said, making Vi chuckle softly as she noticed the sarcasm in the sherrif's voice "Thank you Fae. If I need you with anything else, I'll call you"

"Yes ma'am"

Fae suddenly turned to the left and made her way towards her office, her heels clicking on the floor rhythmically with the clock that was pinned just above Caitlyn's and Vi's office. Meanwhile, the two women reached their own office and Caitlyn pushed the door open, finally entering their space of privacy.

Their office didn't really differ from the other officers'. Opposite of the door was Caitlyn's desk, all clean and tidied with her files all carefully classified and just behind her black, leather chair stood huge metallic drawers, full of old documents and reports. In Vi's case however, it was way different. Her desk was standing just on the right of the door and was messy, full of papers and unfinished drafts of reports. Pens layed here and there and she owned one or two drawers where she mostly stored some of her hexetech tools that were mostly used for the maintenance of her gauntlets. They were two entirety different personalities and it was pretty obvious just by the state their working places were. The only thing that was in common was the fact that there were no personal items in either desks; Caitlyn was too professional to have any family photos and Vi didn't have anything but her gauntlets.

Without loosing any more precious time, Caitlyn rushed to her office to make some important calls while Vi removed her gauntlets and placed them carefully on the wall next to her chair. She knew Caitlyn would go berserk if any of their furniture got scratched by her metallic gauntlets so she needed to be extra careful where she put her «babies» if she wanted her head to remain stuck in her neck.

Vi looked over Caitlyn who was already in deep conversation with the Mayor of Piltover and couldn't help but smile softly at the sherrif. But then she remembered she had to fill the report of the day and her smile turned into a scowl. Damn, Vi hated paperwork but she wouldn't dare argue about it with Caitlyn, the brunette was so strict and stubborn that she wouldn't let her partner go away with it. With a last sigh, she sat on her chair, grabbed a pen and proceeded with the task at hand.

" _Damn you Caitlyn_ " she thought as she started writing down on the form in front of her " _You're the only reason I'm wasting my time on this bullshit_ "

As if she had read the thoughts of her enforcer, Caitlyn turned towards Vi and gave her an encouraging smile before she turned all serious again and continued her call.

Vi's heart skipped a bit. Damn this woman, damn this feeling. Vi lowered her head and tried to concentrate on her report.

Little did she know however that this was the last time a report was as pleasant as this one.


	3. Count on me

As soon as her call with the mayor was over, Caitlyn dropped her hexetech phone on her desk, sighing in frustration. He needed soon an account of all the damages caused the last month and she had an institution that the reprimand was inevitable with Jinx going berserk more than one time during this time, demolishing two buildings, one of which was an abandoned chemical factory. Perfection.

She looked over her mobile phone from the corner of her eye. She had yet to call her mother back but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to. Last time she had called, Caitlyn had been unwillingly involved into one of her mother's matchmaking conspiracies, which left her completely furious with her mother for trying to intercept into her personal life. The worst part was, her father seemed to had been involved as well and since that incident, Caitlyn had avoided coming in contact with them. It's not as if they had the best of relationships anyways. Since Caitlyn dropped out of the Law School to become «the law herself», she hadn't been in the best terms with them, especially with her father who insisted that she follow his footsteps as a politician. But Caitlyn was way too stubborn to just listen to her father's will, just like she had done all those years ago when he had been robbed.

She took the phone on her hands slowly but didn't try to open it. She raised her gaze to Vi, who seemed to be busy filling in her report. The enforcer had leaned over the piece of paper she was working on, the edge of her tongue protruding from the corner of her mouth. A small smile curled up on Caitlyn's lips but was quickly dissapeared when she remembered that Vi didn't have anything to call family, unlike her. She couldn't understand a thing of what Vi had been through while growing up in the streets alone, without anyone to run to when times got tough but herself was just being an egoistic bitch from time to time. She stared down at her phone again, and finally, she made up her mind. She unlocked it by swapping her finger over the screen and typed the phone number of her parental house, swelling up with determination. When she was done, she pressed the «call» button and brought the phone up to her ear.

As she waited, she tapped her fingers nervously on the oak desk. She didn't want to regret this but if the call was made just for another issue of no importance, she was never going to call them back again, that was for sure. Finally, someone picked up the other side of the line but before Caitlyn could form a word, she heard her mother's impetuous cry.

"Mother!" Caitlyn exclaimed, forgetting about her being furious at her "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

" _Caitlyn_ " her mother sobbed " _Your_ _father..._ "

She didn't manage to finish her sentence and broke down again into louder sobs. Caitlyn's heart raced in her chest and she felt cold sweat moistening her forehead.

"What about him? Is father alright?" Caitlyn demanded but her mother seemed to be in an emotional rollercoaster. How she had managed to communicate with Fae was a mystery. "Mum! Please, take a breath and tell me what's the matter with father!"

It was the first time she had called her «mum» in years and that didn't go unnoticed by her mother. She heard her sniffing and when she talked again her voice came out hoarse.

" _He's... He's missing!_ " she managed to choke out before she broke down again. Caitlyn was caught stone cold sober in her position. Her fingers gripped tightly around the phone.

"Mother, you have to calm down, alright? Remember that you still have some issues with your cardiovascular pressure..."

" _Caitlyn, you have to find him!_ " her mother exclaimed, completely ignoring her daughter's advice " _You have to! You're the sherrif, do something!_ "

Under other circumstances, Caitlyn would scoff at her at how she suddenly found it convenient her daughter being the sherrif however that wasn't the case at the moment.

"I'll come over! Please try to calm down until I come!"

Without expecting an answer, she hung up and quickly grabbed her characteristics purple hat and rifle that laid on the edge of her office. She opened a drawer and grabbed her car keys and dropped them in her pocket.

"Vi, come on!" she called as she moved around her office "We have a new case"

"Are you sure you want me to come over?" Vi asked, a little bit hesitant "I haven't finished my report yet"

"No time for this. I need you to come with me"

"Alright, I gotcha" Vi grinned and grabbed her gauntlets from her side. Caitlyn couldn't help but roll her eyes. Give Vi a reason not to do her report and she would sell her soul to the Shadow Isles.

"Now that I have my babies on, let's go!" Vi exclaimed enthusiasticly, grinning at the sherrif. As much as she wanted to smile back, Caitlyn couldn't find the strength to do so because the image of her father was already swirling into her mind.

* * *

Vi was trying to recall if she had ever seen Caitlyn so upset over anything. The sherrif of Piltover didn't really show any sort of feelings but that didn't mean Vi couldn't understand how she felt. Now that Caitlyn was driving quietly besides her, tapping her fingers every time they had to stop on a light, showed either nervousness or anger but Vi knew better; she was upset and at the same time analyzing all the available information she had. In all honesty, Vi couldn't understand how she could even get to a conclusion so fast but maybe it was the additional fact that it was her father and she knew him better than anyone else.

The enforcer knew that Caitlyn didn't really have good relations with her parents and was surprised when she took up her father's case so fast. Someone would think that she wouldn't even want to see him after the last fiasco with the «matchmaking issues» the brunette had. Or maybe Vi simply couldn't understand because she had never truly felt the word «family» not even in her gang all those years ago. Probably the later.

The ride through the city was awfully quiet. Vi couldn't bear the constant silence but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't really hold a conversation with her partner as she prefered to answer with replies of one word. The pinkette finally decided to give her friend some distance and turned her head to stare out of the window, lost in thought.

A while later the car finally stopped but so lost into her world was Vi that she barely realized they had stopped moving.

"Earth to Vi" Caitlyn spoke and the enforcer snapped her head towards her "We're here"

Vi looked outside the window "And where exactly is «here»?"

"I'll explain later" Caitlyn responded, one leg already outside the vehicle "Just follow up"

Vi did as she was told and the next moment she was out, observing her surroundings. They had stopped in front of a massive seven-floor block of flats which was followed by similar ones all down the street. There were a couple of stores here and there and a few people was walking around, minding their own business. Some of them stopped by to admire both the sherrif and her enforcer; coming across the two most popular ladies of Piltover isn't something that happens every day. What was really odd though was why they were there in the first place. Still confused, Vi turned to ask Caitlyn again but the sheriff had already advanced towards the entrance of the building in front of which they had temporary parked their car. Vi rushed to follow up.

Caitlyn led her up to the third floor and then through a corridor full of doors, each belonging to a different apartment. Vi was still trying to understand why they didn't go straight into Caitlyn's parent's house which was located a couple of kilometers away from their current position but she decided it was a good idea to just trust the brunette and let her do as she wanted.

Without a warning, Caitlyn stopped in front of a red door and Vi merely stopped before she bumped into her.

"If you are to stop, at least tell me, bloody hell" Vi murmured

Caitlyn ignored her and knocked on the door but no reply came. Caitlyn knocked again but still no answer.

"It would be much easier if she would just answer the damn door already!" Caitlyn muttered angrily to no one in particular

"Should I...?" Vi suggested but Caitlyn raised her palm to stop her from finishing her thoughts.

"Not yet" Caitlyn said "Come on, Monica! Don't make this difficult. I got Vi with me and she will be more than happy to bust this door open if you won't open it yourself!" she then said at the door.

They heard several rushed footsteps from inside and incoherent murmurs before the door opened to reveal a young woman with dark hair and dark slanted eyes.

"I'm so sorry Caitlyn!" she exclaimed, a fake smile plastered on her face "I was in the bathroom, you see..."

"Sure" Caitlyn interrupted "Don't worry, I'm not going to waste your precious time. I just wanted to ask if you had seen Harrold lately"

Monica looked utterly surprised "No, I haven't seen your father in a very long time. Didn't he tell you? He broke it off a couple of months ago"

"My father doesn't usually give me a report of what he does with his personal life" Caitlyn responded "Anyways, thanks for your time, I won't bother you more"

"Great! I mean, I hope Harrold is alright!" Monica exclaimed, clearly glad they were leaving.

Caitlyn didn't even bothered to comment on her theatrics as she had already started walking away and just raised her palm as a gesture of saying goodbye. Vi immediately mimicked her but as they were walking away, she heard Monica cursing under her breath.

"Go to hell"

Without stopping, she turned her head, grinning "Thanks for the invitation honey, but we don't have enough time to pay you a full visit"

Monica wore an expression of terror and surprise at the same time, giving Vi the best feeling of satisfaction. Grinning, Vi turned her head again in front and followed Caitlyn.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Vi asked when they were on the move again.

"Just another stop before we go to my parents' house" Caitlyn responded as she swerved to the left.

"OK..."

Caitlyn didn't gave her one simple look throughout the trip. Vi insisted on giving a concerned look every once in a while, debating whether she should say something or not. She wasn't sure how Caitlyn, she never was anyways but most of the time she could at least guess. Her silence saw either anger or frustration or a combination of both. It was probably a better idea if she tried and talk it out with her.

"Cait?" Vi asked. No response.

"Who was that woman and what did she have to do with your dad?"

Caitlyn sighed but didn't give an immediate response. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"My father is famous for his good political tactics but he lacks in being a good head of family"

"Oh"

Vi wasn't sure of what she should comment of that. The truth was sad and painful. Monica seemed as old as Caitlyn, maybe even younger than her. Vi didn't know if she should feel furious or upset about it.

"Are we going to another... Friend of your father?" Vi asked finally

Caitlyn pressed her lips into a thin line "Well, yes. Frankly, this one is a little bit more friendly than Monica"

Vi nodded, unable to say anything else and probably all Caitlyn needed was silence. The enforcer, who had never felt the family love, couldn't really understand the need of someone as successful as Harrold Fitzwilliam in both the career and the family sector wanting to be with someone else rather than his wife. The most ridiculous part was that he dated women who shared the same age as his own daughter. Shouldn't he be at least a little bit concerned about it? He had stopped seeing them of course, but still it was beyond Vi's comprehending. If she was at his place with family and such, she wouldn't go around searching for something else. But who she was to criticize one of Piltover's most powerful man anyways?

Their trip to the next apartment wasn't that long. This time, Caitlyn insisted that Vi stayed in the car, much to the enforcer's display, but she still didn't object to it. Caitlyn returned a little while later, a frown on her lips.

"So?" Vi asked

"As I expected, nothing" Caitlyn responded as she sat down on the driver and put her belt on "Didn't want to waste more time, that's why I didn't bring you upstairs"

"Then why did I come up to Monica's apartment then? I literally wasted ten minutes of my life starring at her stupid face" Vi snorted

"Because I knew she wouldn't be so reluctant to talk to me. Besides, I needed someone to bust a new door in case she wouldn't open hers"

Vi got surprised at first but then smiled sheepishly at the sherrif's reference in one of her quotes

"Y'know you can count on me in such cases"

"I know. That's why I brought you with me"

* * *

Half an hour later, Caitlyn and Vi were standing in the threshold of the most enormous house Vi had ever seen before. The pinkette couldn't hide her surprise and enthusiasm about the huge yard filled with rare flora, buses, trees and even a fountain in the center, pouring water. But the building itself wasn't that bad either. It consisted of three floors, each accompanied by several balconies full with pots of unique species of flowers. Vi had been here only once or two as Caitlyn's partner to different occasions but she could never get enough of the place and she was sure there was more to be discovered. It surprised her that Caitlyn didn't show the same enthusiasm but then she remembered that she had spent her entire childhood there.

The door was answered by a butler dressed in a dark blue suit, who let them in and helped them through this labyrinth of corridors, doors and different rooms. Vi was sure she was going to get lost if she was left alone in here and was glad she had Caitlyn and this butler to show her the way while she could admire more of the Fitzwilliam's wealth.

Almost every corridor had an expensive piece of art, even if it was a painting, a Shuriman vase or even a sculpture. When they turned into another corridor, they were met by a set or portraits of the family through the years, starting from when Caitlyn was still a baby. Vi couldn't help but awe at the younger version of her boss.

"You were such a cute baby!" she commented as she passed by a portrait of the Fitzwilliam's with baby Caitlyn settled on her father's lap.

"Was I?" Caitlyn inquired, looking over at the painting

"Definitely" Vi nodded as she stared at the rest of the painting, each drawn after a year from the previous one and before her eyes, she had the development of her boss through the years in paintings! That's some good shit. However, the paintings stopped when Caitlyn should be around twelve or thirteen, judging by the number of paintings they had pasted by, and were replaced my huge photograph posts until the age of nineteen when there were no more family pictures.

Vi turned to ask Caitlyn why they hadn't more photos of them but as if the sherrif had read her mind, she replied before the enforcer could even form a word.

"When I was twelve, I made my revolution and demand we stopped doing the whole painting thingy because it was tiring and purposeless" Caitlyn "My father couldn't do anything but just recede because my mother agreed as well so we just sticked to photos until I decided to drop out of university. I've never been called for a family photo since then"

"Man, that sucks" Vi commented "Was your father _that_ mad with you?"

"Apparently, he believed the job of the sherrif doesn't lend itself for a girl of upper society like me" Caitlyn sighed "Nevertheless, I couldn't care less. I never liked myself filling a corridor's walls anyways"

Vi chuckled softly. Despite Caitlyn's best efforts to present herself as the «gun of the law», she was a rule-breaker herself and liked doing things her own way. Probably that's why she differed from the previous sherrif's; she had organized her own unique pattern of organizing the Wardens, which turned out to be very effective up to this day.

When they reached the end of the corridor, the butler pushed two massive doors open and led them in the biggest lounge room Vi had ever been to. Expensive furniture and art pieces were prevailing but what stood out mostly was the white piano at the far end of the room. Vi wondered if Harrold Fitzwilliam had ever taken up the time to learn this instrument or it served decoration purposes.

"Mistress will be done anytime soon so make yourself comfortable" the butler informed, motioning at the cosy couches that surrounded a glass table "If you need anything, young Mistress, you know where to find me"

"Thank you Rick" Caitlyn thanked the man gracefully and he bowed slightly before he excused himself.

" _Young Mistress?_ " Vi repeated as she bursted into fists of laughter but she had to stop upon seeing Caitlyn's death glare.

"I'm sorry" Vi giggled "I find it a little bit silly, y'know what I mean?"

"Grow up" Caitlyn rolled her eyes "I'm surprised father even let them call me that after all"

"Sure, _young mistress_ " Vi mocked, bursting into laughter again. Caitlyn pushed her away with little result, considering Vi's volume plus the gauntlets. As Vi laughed her heart out, her eyes fell again on the piano and curiosity took the best out of her, making her laugh die out. She instigated walking towards it and as she got closer, she noticed a picture standing on top of it. It was a photo of a younger Caitlyn playing the exact same piano whilst her father stood next to her, swelling in pride.

"Yo Cupcake" the enforcer called "You've never mentioned you can play the piano"

Caitlyn, who stood in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around her, looked over her surbonite.

"It's been years since I've last played" she admitted "I miss it sometimes but I'm not sure if I'm good as I used to be. Without any practice, I highly doubt it"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you still rock" Vi said as she walked towards her boss, smiling at her.

"Thanks I guess..." Caitlyn murmured and looked away again. There it was for the first time in that day the first show of her emotional chaos and she couldn't fool Vi. The pinkette reached her and carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying not to hurt her with her gauntlets.

"Don't worry Caitlyn, everything's going to be alright, you'll see"

"I hope so Vi"


	4. Surprises

At the sound of heels clicking on the floor, Vi pulled her arm way, scared that she would give the wrong first impression to Caitlyn's mother. The woman mentioned entered the living room, dressed into one of Piltover's most expensive attire. Despite the crisis that had fallen over her house, Elizabeth Fitzwilliam wouldn't dare look less than decent. She walked towards her only daughter, completely ignoring Vi and threw herself into Caitlyn's arms.

Vi stepped aside awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt this family reunion of the sort. She wasn't sure of how Caitlyn's mother would react at her presence, so she thought it was better not to make herself too noticeable. She rested her back on the wall, arms crossed across her chest, and watched as Caitlyn conforted her mother. She somehow managed to drag her onto the couch on the other side of the room and had her sit down next to her. Vi noticed how lovingly and tenderly Caitlyn treated her mother, despite what Elizabeth had put her daughter through. Caitlyn rubbed her back with one arm and was holding her mother's hands with the other, whispering comforting words in her ear while her mother cried on her shoulder. It left Vi with a sorrowing feeling because she had never met her own mother before nor she was given the chance to take care of her. Life wasn't always fair but the pinkette couldn't complain; Caitlyn was all the family she ever needed and she wouldn't exchange her with anything in Valoran.

With these thoughts occupying her mind, she looked over the piano absentmindedly, not really focusing on it. So lost in thought was she that she didn't listen to her boss calling her name at first but as soon as she did, she rushed to Caitlyn's side and it was the first time she had a closer look at her mother.

In all honesty, Caitlyn was a replica of her mother; same long hair, same gentle characteristics, same small nose, same pale skin. Only the eyes weren't the same, with Caitlyn's being a more open colour than her mother's. Elizabeth's grey eyes drifted from her daughter to Visit, acknowledging the Deputy for the first time. Vi from her side, noticed how weary she was in her presence, as if a stray animal had dirtied one of her expensive Demacian carpets but she pushed it aside; there were more urgent matters.

"I want you to do me a small favor" Caitlyn spoke

"Sure thing Cup-... Caitlyn" Vi repsonded, changing the adress at the last minute. She couldn't imagine how Elizabeth would react at her calling her daughter «Cupcake» and she didn't intended to learn anyways.

"I want you to start investigating father's office until I settle things down with my mother. The earlier we start, the better" Caitlyn continued, never leaving Vi's eyes.

"Say it's already done" Vi smirked "What should I look for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. And for Valoran's sake, don't destroy anything!"

"Do I look like a vandal to you?" Vi deadpanned, throwing her head back in an effort to remove some hair off her face.

"I'm just making sure" Caitlyn nodded "Rick, please escort Vi to father's office and let her do whatever she finds ideal for the investigation process"

"Yes, young mistress"

Vi battled very hard with herself not to burst into laughter again in front of Caitlyn and her mother. She turned her back to them and followed the butler, grinning sheepishly. How could she remain so cheerful under such circumstances was beyond even her own comprehending.

* * *

Harrod Fitzwilliam's office was the largest Vi ever stepped into. It was almost as big as the living room but not so sparsely decorated. A huge bookcase occupied a large volume of the room and Vi had an institution that this was just a part of Fitzwilliam's book collection. Another piece of furniture served as drawers where he probably stored important documents and archives. A wooden desk was placed in the middle of the room, accompanied by a serious leather chair. Something that wouldn't go unnoticed was a piece of painting so big, it actually covered a wall from top to bottom and pictured the Fitzwilliam's. Vi wondered how such a man with having his family in so high regard could ditch them so easily.

Vi scanned the room briefly with her eyes for a moment. The desk was perfectly tidied, as if it had been prepared to be searched. The Deputy silently praised Harrold for being so precise and tidying with his personal space because her job would be far more easier. She proceeded on tapping a couple of buttons on her gauntlets and then they hissed softly, releasing a small clowd of vapour and Vi's hands were free of the metallic gloves. She felt naked without them but under these circumstances, they were practically useless and would endanger possible clues. Pressing some other buttons, the gauntlets curled together, creating a sort of metalic backpack settled on Vi's back, allowing her to work freely. Now, it was time to begin.

Despite of what most people thought of Vi, she wasn't only capable of apprehending criminals with ease. She had been in Caitlyn's side long enough to learn the basic in collecting clues on a case, and the first thing she learned was that the first piece of data was usually stored in the victim's agenda, so she started searching for something similar to that.

Onto the desk there wasn't something that could help her. There were only expensive pens, papers, a stable phone and a calendar. Vi caught from the corner of her eye a newspaper thrown on top of a pile of documents. With curiosity talking upon her, she reached it and grabbed it in her hands, examining it carefully. It was a last week's paper, as it mentioned on the top of the first page but there was nothing suspicious over it. Perhaps a note inside would be more useful. Vi opened it and started skimming through it, searching for anything odd.

She was right. In the fifth page, where environmental issues were presented, she spotted an article being missing. It had been cut off and hidden somewhere else or was until that day with Harrold. Vi also noticed that he had been careful enough to cut off any information concerning the same article. Vi looked under the desk and saw a trashcan but it was empty, just like she had expected it.

She had to find his agenda or diary at any cost. The wooden drawers that accompanied the desk seemed like the perfect candidates to put a notebook but again it wasn't that easy. They were all locked with a hexetech devise that required a password in order to unlock them. Vi sighed in frustration. Apparently, Harrold didn't want anyone to discover what he was up to. Except...

Vi looked over at the calendar. It didn't really have anything written on it but she felt it was hiding something in its pages. She grabbed it in her hands and examined it carefully by flipping through the page. Occasionally, she could caught a note of the style «Elizabeth's birthday» or «marriage anniversary» but aside those, there weren't anything else. She wondered if he had done this on purpose, as if he was trying to say something. Did he really wanted not to be discovered? Did he actually wanted someone to find out what the matter was? Did he want his daughter to find out, since she was the sherrif?

Vi pressed herself to remember Caitlyn's birthday. She remembered she had mentioned it once back in the day but she never really talked about personal information. The 20th of December circled vaguely in Vi's mind

and to confirm this, she turned the calendar on the 20th of December. She was right. On that specific day, Harrold Fitzwilliam had written down «Caitlyn's birthday» but aside that, there wasn't something else. However, Vi felt there was more than this in the page. She grabbed a pen from the office and started smudging over the page.

She almost let out a happy exclamation. The smudging revealed her first clue, that wasn't anything else but a couple of letters thrown randomly: _C, 4.5, p.223_.

She scratched her head in confusion. She had no idea what those ment or were they lead but if something was sure, that was that she was left with another puzzle to solve. God-fucking-dammit.

She was ready to start cursing Harrold and his games but then Caitlyn walked in, without her mother following, much to Vi's relief. Last thing she needed was to be stared at for no reason at all.

"Have you found anything interesting yet?"

"Kinda. An article is missing from your father's newspaper and I discovered this nonsense on his calendar" Vi said, giving the calendar to Caitlyn to let her examin it herself "If you can make sense out of it, I'll won't complain about paperwork for a month!"

Caitlyn seemed to be buffled herself. She starred at the letters for a while before she raised her gaze towards the huge library.

"I think I got it" she said, walking over the huge piece of furniture.

"You did?" Vi raised her brow, still unsure of Caitlyn's recent discovery. The sherrif stopped in front of the bookcase and pulled out a red book, causing the furniture to start crumbling to the side, revealing an aisle between other bookcases.

"What the...!" Vi exclaimed, obviously very surprised by the reveal of the extra library Harrold Fitzwilliam owned.

"Come on" Caitlyn motioned at her as she walked in the aisle, not turning to look at Vi.

"This house is full of surprises" Vi murmured under her breath as she jogged behind the brunette.

The Fitzwilliam's library wasn't a collection someone could ignore. It was huge and was consisted of many bookcases, all of which filled with books of any kind. Alongside the main aisle, in between each bookcase, there were smaller ones, each named after a letter of the alphabet. When they reached aisle C, Caitlyn suddenly turned to the right and Vi was eager to follow.

"Alright" Caitlyn mumbled to no one in particular "Shelf 4, line 5... There!" she pointed at a black book on the fourth shelf.

"I swear there was a ladder somewhere..."

"No need for that, I got this" Vi grinned at the sherrif and got on her toes to reach the book with her long hands.

"There you go" she said, handing it over at Caitlyn.

"Thanks" the brunette said gracefully "Sometimes I forget how tall you actually are"

Vi couldn't help but chuckle "Don't feel bad. You aren't that short, I mean you're around 6', aren't ya? It's not bad"

"Can't be compaired to 6'3" though" Caitlyn deadpanned, without looking up from the book.

"True that..." Vi said defeated, but the smile couldn't leave her lips.

"221... 222...223..." Caitlyn muttered under her breath and stopped precisely on page 223. There was just a piece of paper with a couple of latters yet again scrambled down. Vi looked over Caitlyn's shoulder as the brunette starred down at the letters.

"That must be the code for the drawers" the enforcer commented

"I think so" Caitlyn nodded "Come on, let's check it out"

They returned back to the main office and didn't loose their time. They went straight to the drawers and kneeled down in front of them. Finally, they managed to unlocked them with the code they found.

"Hell yeah" Vi growled in satisfaction.

"Let's see what we can find" Caitlyn said and opened the first drawer but before they had the chance to discover what was beneath the abyss of papers, Caitlyn's phone rung, interrupting them. The sherrif instantly picked it up, standing up on her feet again.

"Caitlyn here, what's the matter?" she asked

" _Sherrif... It's Jinx! We need backup immediately, at least three officers are injured!_ "

"What is your current location, officer?" Caitlyn demanded, her expression hardening.

" _Brudley street, ma'am_ "

"We're know our way. Try to prevent more injuries and most importantly, don't get yourself killed"

" _Yes ma'am_ "

Caitlyn hang the phone and looked over at Vi, who gazed back at her with a concerned look.

"That's on the other side of the city!" Vi finally exclaimed outraged, breaking their in-between silence.

"I know" Caitlyn said coldly "We'd better hurry up"


	5. In a rush

Caitlyn and Vi didn't waste any more precious time, and as soon as they had received the call, they had rushed back to their car and now they were driving as fast as they were allowed to towards the crime scene.

Vi had fell awfully quiet, sitting on the co-driver sit with hands crossed and her gaze stuck out of the window. Caitlyn could tell from the looks she gave from time to time that the Deputy was very angry and frustrated but she couldn't really blame her. Vi's and Jinx's rivalry was well-known, and the later made sure to point that out in every encounter they had. Jinx loved to mock Vi - she practically lived for that. She had managed to befool Vi a lot of times in the past and that was the main reason Vi hated her with passion. In this particular case, Caitlyn should be annoyed as well, as the Loose Canon's sudden appearance would create delays in the case of her father, but much to her own surprise, she was more concerned about Vi rather than that.

"Vi?" she asked, careful with her choice of words. She didn't need to outrage the enforcer "Are you alright?"

"My nemesis shows up while we're collecting clues for your father. Yeah, I'm not pissed, not at all" came Vi's response, filled with sarcasm.

"I should be more pissed than you" Caitlyn noted "Please, do not let your anger drive you to reckless decisions. Last thing I need is loosing my partner in a crucial case"

Vi turned to look at her and she wasn't surprised that the sherrif's eyes were still on the road. "I cannot be sure of how Jinx is going to challenge me this time. I promise I'll try my best not to fell in any of her traps"

Caitlyn nodded "That's what I wanted to hear"

"Yeah, cool. But can't you go any faster than this? By the time we reach Brudley Street, we'll be grey and old!" Vi growled

"That's the top limit I can reach" Caitlyn said as she suddenly slowed down and turned left.

Vi groaned. She really wanted to facepalm but with her gauntlets on, that was impossible "Do you want to catch Jinx or what?"

"Of course I do. But we're already moving in speed of 130 km/h.

I also don't want to crush into another car"

Vi dropped her head behind, closing her eyes. She knew there was no point in trying to argue with her boss since the brunette seemed to always find a reasoning behind their arguments. She wasn't sure of how she did that but she was certain it was hella annoying.

Less than ten minutes later, they finally reached their destination. Brudley Street was closed and only the local authorities were allowed to approach. Caitlyn and Vi passed without any problems and stopped their car just behind a series of more police cars and two ambulances. It was the very definition of chaos.

As soon as the engine was shut down, Caitlyn abandoned the vehicle and rushed to her surbonites to get a better view of Jinx's moves, followed closely by Vi. One officer ran to them as soon as she noticed their arrival, obviously exhausted.

"Officer Hawkeye" Caitlyn greeted "What's the current condition?"

"The two main buildings of Central Bank are occupied, ma'am" officer Hawkeye said, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear "Jinx has closed herself in one them but have been buffling about which one for the past few minutes"

"Are there any hostages?"

"I'm afraid yes, ma'am. We've managed to evacuate the rest of the street however, just to be sure"

"Excellent" Caitlyn nodded "Do we know the exact number of hostages?"

"Precisely 200 in both buildings"

"That's bad" Vi commented, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Not only that but while coming here, she bombed several cars, injuring at least five officers as well" Hawkeye continued "And I almost forgot. All Brudley Street is painted with... Interesting graffiti, adressed to you Vi"

"She wouldn't let the chance slip away" Vi growled.

"We've got an interesting situation here..." Caitlyn said to no one in particular, tapping her chin with her finger "I want a full report of Jinx's latest moves. Also, collect a couple of men and wait for my next order"

"Yes ma'am" Hawkeye saluted.

"Before you go, just a question. Is Jayce here already?"

"He arrived a while ago"

"Should you see him, tell him to come and find me"

Officer Hawkeye nodded and ran off to carry out Caitlyn's orders. Vi turned to the sherrif, wondering what was going through the brunette's mind.

"What's your plan?" the enforcer asked

"I'm going to negotiate with her" Caitlyn responded sceptically.

"I think she's proven that this doesn't work on her" Vi scoffed, a little bit dissapointed

"That's not the case. I want to gain time for you and Jayce"

"Me and Jayce?" Vi raised a brow "What are we going to do?"

"Apprehending Jinx is our secondary task. First, we need to make sure none of these hostages gets killed, if possible" Caitlyn responded, starring down at the Cetral Banks main buildings.

In all her rage about Jinx, Vi hadn't really payed attention on the hostages and now she felt a little distraught with herself. Her basic duty was to protect Piltover's citizens and not going after a certain criminal asking for vengeance.

"Just tell me what I need to do and worry not" she grinned at Caitlyn

"I'll explain once Jayce comes here. I hate repeating myself" Caitlyn said, looking in the crowd for Jayce. It wasn't difficult to make out his form though. Tall, with his hexetech hammer hanging over his shoulder, he stood in the crowd. Himself noticed their presence and jogged towards them.

"Hello ladies" he greeted, offering a charming smile. Vi couldn't resist the temptation to roll her eyes at the man.

Despite the fact that Jayce wasn't actually a police officer, he was a very valuable asset as he often took part in different missions, helping them out in various cases. He was a very close friend to both Caitlyn and Vi but sometimes the enforcer couldn't stand his flirtatious ways. The Defender of Tomorrow was certainly a hero; and a womanizer as well.

"Good to see you too, Jayce" Caitlyn acknowledged the man "Now, both listen carefully. The entire idea behind this plan is your stealth entrance in the building. I want you to be extra careful because we're talking two hundred innocent lives. Did I make myself clear?"

Both Vi and Jayce nodded in understanding.

"Now we've settled this, listen up"

* * *

"May I ask, where are officer Vi and Jayce, ma'am?"

"That is none of your concern, officer"

The police officer looked confused at his boss but didn't try to get an answer again. He was sure the woman knew perfectly well what she was doing and it should be wise not to doubt her.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen" Caitlyn said "We all know how unpredictable Jinx can be, so by best advice here is to remain alerted. Remember, our main goal is to gain time for those hostages, meaning that we might even engage to a solution of the last resort, if necessary"

The police had enclosed the entrance of the Cetral Bank's buildings with their cars and most of them had settled themselves behind the vehicles. Only Caitlyn stood in front of them, her rifle ready in her hand. Another officer gave her a speaker and she switched it on.

" _Speaking Sherrif Caitlyn here, we know you're hiding in there Jinx_ " Caitlyn spoke through the speaker, her voice echoing in the entire road

" _You're surrounded. It would be wise to surrender now_ "

"You know this ain't happening, Hat Lady!"

Caitlyn was correct. She had immediately attracted Jinx's attention, whose head popped from a window in the fifth floor.

" _As I said, the entire street is occupied by the police. There's no escape_ "

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Jinx mocked, making a grimace "Close as many roads you like Hat Lady! I have an amazing company here and I don't intend on leaving soon!"

»By the way, where's Fat Hands? Don't tell she's home alone sick! I made all this amazing graffiti for her and it would be a pity not to see 'em!" Jinx continued, pointing at the entrance of the building which she was into. There was a graffiti in pink which wrote: «Fat Hands sucks a pussy for living».

"Oh, wait a sec! I simply don't care!" Jinx then said, bursted into hysterical laughter.

Caitlyn let out a frustrated sigh. The whole situation was both annoying and somehow funny at the same time but she had to keep it up for a little while longer. She only hoped that both Vi and Jayce had already infiltrated in the building safely and the hostages would be freed.

* * *

The back door is always a good option to snick in or out. That's what Vi knew anyways.

She had managed to enter the building successfully, without being noticed by Jinx yet. From the noise that was coming from outside, she knew she had little time left.

She carefully examined the ground floor, where the basic bank was located. It was empty. Not that she expected anything else, no. She bet that Jinx had gathered all her hostages together somewhere else, in a conference room or something, so she could keep a better eye on them, if she was in the same building. As for those who were alone, she had probably threatened them in one or another way, both speculations including bombing, to remain in their positions. Seeing that there was nothing to do there, she decided to move upstairs but before she made a step, her eyes fell on the security camera across the room. If she made a move, she would be spotted immediately and was almost sure that Jinx had access to the security department. Shit.

She looked around, looking for a possible solution and she did found one. The emergency stairs. The door that lead to them was a step away, so without loosing any more time, she busted it, open using the _Vault Breaker_ , grinning.

She rushed up the stairs, knowing that her nemesis was awaiting in the upper floors. When she reached the first floor, she opened the door, careful not to make a sound and gave a look behind it, but the first floor seemed to be as empty as the ground floor. She proceeded to climb up the stairs.

She repeated those actions for the next couple of floors, until she arrived at the fifth one. Once she opened the door, a hysterical laughter filled the corridor, which belonged to no one else than Jinx. She felt a shiver down her spine but she knew there was no going back. She wouldn't go back even if this option was available anyways.

The laughter came behind two massive doors leading to a huge conference room, as Vi had predicted. They were closed but Vi could tell that all the hostages were trapped with the Loose Canon there. She stopped in front of the doors and pressed her ear on the wood, trying to make out any sound.

"So you believe that Vi is going to save you?" Jinx cried out between laughter "I'd like to see that! Fat Hands ain't able to protect a fucking fly!"

Vi felt the blood boiling in her veins. Insulting her was Jinx's specialty and it was one reason why she hated her so much. Little did the Loose Cannon know that the so called «Fat Hands» was standing precisely outside the room and so she continued insulting and mocking Vi.

Vi held her breath so as not to scold. Jinx didn't acknowledge her presence in the building, which was a good sign. She had to take advantage of the situation and attack when Jinx would be in a vulnerable spot. She tried have a better look through the keyhole but suddenly, a tattooed figure blocked her view.

Jinx stood in front of the door, looking at her hostages and probably grinning devilishly. Vi jumped at the opportunity. She changed her gauntlets and, with another _Vault Breaker_ , she busted in, ready to destroy this pathetic being's face with her fists.


	6. Monster

**_Huge-ass chapter in the middle of the week, I'm proud of myself._**

* * *

As predicted, Vi caught Jinx completely off guard, with the later looking over her shoulder with a terrified look for the first time in ages. Vi had never seen the lunatic so scared and surprised, satisfying her even more. The metallic gauntlets met warm flesh and Vi squeezed Jinx in her grip as they both flew towards the ground. Jinx hit the floor first, grumbling in pain while Vi held her pinned down, leaving her no chances of moving.

"Don't look at me! Get the fuck out of here!"she shouted at the hostages, who starred at her in both admiration and terror. As if her voice had woken then up, they abandoned their chairs and started running in panic, stumbling on each other.

"It's over Jinx" Vi said, trying to repress a grin but failing "As we speak, Jayce is freeing the rest of the hostages and you'll finally find your rightful position in prison"

"You seem so sure about that Fat Hands" Jinx laughed "Though, if I were you, I'd be far less confident"

Vi greeted her teeth "I got no bloody idea of what your plan is but lemme tell you something; You're not going anywhere this time"

Jinx's grin remained though she didn't say anything further to piss Vi off, something that made the enforcer a little bit suspicious. From the corner of her eye, she checked if the hostages had abandoned the room successfully and she was glad when she found out that no one was there with them. It was only her and Jinx.

All out of a sudden, she felt an unexpected sharp pain on her abdomen, making her growl in pain and loosening her grip, giving Jinx the opportunity to jump back on her feet.

"You little rat" Vi hissed, clenching her stomach. She had been distracted for one damn second and Jinx had jumped in the opportunity. This little piece of shit had far more strength than Vi had expected and now she had kneeled down, being completely unaware of where Jinx was now.

But she didn't need to know. She moved out of the way at the last second before a zap of electricity passed right through where she stood a moment ago. Had she been slower, she would have passed out.

"I wonder how Hat Lady keeps around such useless officer!" Jinx giggled "It all needed one second to get off your hands!"

Vi stood back on her feet, growling in anger "We'll see who's the useless one once I'm done with you" she responded, showing her nemesis her greeted teeth.

"I'd like to see you try, Fat Hands" Jinx smirked "But Paw-Paw is not as patient as me, you see. He wants me to be done with you ASAP and explode these buildings!"

Vi should have expected it. The Loose Canon loved explosions and she wouldn't loose an opportunity to do so. If she lost this fight, this was going to be over once and far all. Defeat wasn't an option. Without loosing any more time, she charged her gauntlets for an _Excessive Force_ attack which missed Jinx's head barely, knocking some chairs in the air. Jinx dodged quickly and started shooting at Vi's direction. The pinkette ducked behind a desk and waited for the barrage of bullets to stop. This was going to be a tough one.

Once the shooting was over, she opened her ears, trying to listen to Jinx's footsteps. She felt her coming closer to the desk and she was certain she was going to blow it up. It was then when Vi decided to use the element of surprise again to her advantage. Using the gauntlets, she threw the desk at Jinx's direction, who dodged again but wasn't fast enough to dodge another of Vi's _Vault Breaker_ attack. Vi growled in satisfaction as she hit Jinx and then went of a _Denting Blow_ , sending Jinx's body flying across the room, crushing on top of several chairs.

"Still a useless officer?" Vi mocked, the smile reaching her ears.

Jinx grumbled something incoherent as she stumbled back on her feet. She gave Vi a death glare; if looks could kill Vi would lay down dead.

"That was plain rudeness Fat Hands" Jinx pouted, wiping some blood off her mouth "Pow-Pow hates rude people, y'know?"

"Never asked his opinion, to be honest" Vi frowned at her

"You heard her Pow-Pow? It's time to teach her some manners, don't you think?"

Vi saw it coming but it was too late when she moved. A bullet lodged into her upper arm where there was not any armor, making her hiss in pain.

"That'll teach you some respect, Fat Hands!" Jinx giggled hysterically "Now dodge this"

The Loose Cannon retrieved her other faithful gun, Fishbones, much in Vi's dismay. Clenching her arm, she jumped to the side, avoiding a rocket that flew towards her. The very same rocket landed on the desk she had thrown a while ago, blowing it into pieces.

This was so bad for Vi. She could stand a little pain but the blood loss would weaken her as time passed. She had two options; either run away or finish this quickly. She dismissed the first one almost immediately; she couldn't dissapoint Caitlyn, not now the brunette had put all her faith on the enforcer's shoulders. She pressed her lips in a thin line, determined to come out of this battle as a winner.

Jinx kept shooting at her, laughing menacingly as she did so, and Vi tried to dodge her blows, panting. But as she grew tired, she couldn't dodge a few of them and thankfully for her, her _Blast Shield_ was enough to absorb the damage. But for how long?

"Tired already Fat Hands?" Jinx mocked

"You wish" Vi hissed

"Oh, you little liar" Jinx deadpanned "I can see that you want to give up, don't you?"

"Never!" Vi shouted and advanced forward, raising her fists for another Denting Blow. Jinx was prepared this time and dodged with ease, smirking at the other woman.

"How cute! You don't want to disappoint Hat Lady, do you?" Jinx continued her taunting.

Vi didn't respond. She kept throwing punches towards her nemesis, who kept dodging, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"I'm afraid that's your specialty Fat Hands. You've dissapointed Hat Lady so many times in the past. I don't see how's that's going to be any different. You should see her face!" Jinx laughed.

"Liar" Vi hissed "And _this_ time _is_ going to be different. I promise you and I never break my promises Jinx"

Jinx kept smirking at her but as Vi kept throwing her metallic fists at her, she grew tired herself and her grin faded away.

A sudden explosion came from the other building, making the two enemies to stop fighting for a moment. Vi felt her heart sink in her chest.

"Seems like your friend found one of my toys. I'm glad!" Jinx said, her smirk returning "What a pity though, he had some charm..."

She saw the metallic fist coming towards her, aiming at her scull. She stepped back at the last minute but she lost her balance and began falling backwards. Her smile became a grimace of utter terror as Vi's fist came in contact with her body, crushing it on the floor. She didn't move again.

Vi looked over Jinx's unconscious form with disgust. She had destroyed public property, killed hundreds, injured thousands and for what reason? To satisfy her hunger. Vi had actually felt pity for her a lot times in the past, thinking that Jinx was probably alone, with no one to help her out of this condition. But resent events had changed her mind all over again. She walked over the bluette's body and threw her over her shoulder. After years, the haunt had come to an end.

Before she could make precisely ten steps, she heard a loud crush of glass and spinned around to see Jayce kneeled down, his head still not looking at her.

"You're too late pretty boy, I already got her" she grinned and turned again around. Honestly, this dude claimed to be a hero but he always got there after the action was over.

A growl made her stop in her tracks. It wasn't Jinx; she was still unconscious. She span again on the spot and the sight made her blood freeze in her vessels. Jayce was starring at her with unusually red eyes, showing her his teeth and letting some saliva escape his mouth. His skin wasn't normal either; it was pale green.

"What the fuck..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Jayce charged, letting out a cry that didn't sound human. It sounded more like an aninal, or better a beast. Vi hadn't expected him attacking her and the hit was even stronger. Jayce slammed his Mercury Hammer so hard, it knocked Vi off her feet and Jinx's body slipped off her grip. Vi felt a sharp pain on her back as she landed with force on top of several chairs, breaking them all down. Her world became dizzy but she didn't have time for this. She stumbled back to her feet, mumbling to herself.

"The fuck is wrong with him?"

Before she could get an answer, Jayce attacked again with a _Shock Blast_ , sending her flying across the room.

She crushed again on the floor but this time she was determined to stand up and fight him.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you" she hissed "But I'm not going to let you kill me for no reason"

She dushed forward, her fists ready to smack his head but he was way faster. He dodged with ease and then hit her stomach with his hammer.

"You son of a bitch!" she exclaimed but that was a big mistake. Her words seemed to exaggerate him even more, and letting out another growl, he went for another attack.

This time, Vi was prepared. She stepped to the side and threw a punch on the side of his head. Jayce made a step back and she didn't hesitated to punch him again. She was utterly surprised when no blood came out nor there was any scratches on his face. What was that?

Jayce shook his head, overcoming the shock and let out an outraged scream. That was bad, really bad. If she couldn't scratch him at all, how was she going to defeat it? The reality was tough; she couldn't defeat this monster because this wasn't Jayce. The best thing she could do was run away and probably seek for help. She looked around, searching where Jinx's body had been dropped but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it. She cursed under her breath; the little rat had regained consciousness and ran away upon seeing that monster attacking Vi. Fuck this luck.

Jayce charged again but Vi wasn't having any of this. She jumped out of his way and started towards the door as fast as she could. The injury in her arm was itching and she still felt dizzy, whether from the hits or the blood loss, she couldn't tell.

She broke the doors open started running through the empty corridor. She could feel Jayce right after her and she was sure he was coming closer to her. She had to gain space.

Charging her gauntlets again, she dashed forward aiming at the wall in front of her. Jumping through the hole she had created, she found herself falling, until she landed on top of metal stairs. She almost tripped over and fell but at the last second, she grabbed the railing. She took a moment to exam her surroundings. She had landed on top of the emergency stairs. Great.

She kept running, despite the sharp pain emerging off her upper arm. A loud crush coming from upstairs announced Jayce's presence in the stairs. She fastened her pace and literally jumped over the last steps and landed on the lounge. She was so absorbed in running that she didn't see Jayce raising his hammer, aiming at her. Another _Shock Blast_ was fired and Vi couldn't dodge that one. It hit her back and sent her flying towards the main glass doors, which broke when they came in contact with Vi's body. The enforcer landed on the burning asphalt surrounded by glass and debris, coughing. Her head felt heavy and as much as she wanted to stand up, she had no more energy to do so. A sharp pain in her sides indicated broken ribs. The only thing she could do was lay helplessly on the road, waiting for the end to come.

She saw him coming towards her and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to come. All her life was displayed in her brain, like a movie, with the last image being Caitlyn smiling warmly at her. What was going to happen to her anyways? Would she defeat this monster or would she fall, like her, with unthinkable consequences? Her heart skipped a beat at that thought. She wished she could protect her but she was way too weak for that. Maybe Jinx had been right, maybe she was indeed a disappointment to the sherrif.

She couldn't see him but she felt his presence. She couldn't see him but could imagine him raising his hammer for the last strike. The end was near.

But then someone shot.

Jayce growled in pain and let out several cries. He sounded far less human to Vi by that point.

"Stop! Stay away from her or I'll shoot again!" a very characteristic accented voice ordered

A shiver went down Vi's spine. She heard Jayce's footsteps walking away from her, marching towards the opposite direction, as he let out a shout that showed he wasn't going to obey.

" _Cupcake, what the fuck are you doing?_ " Vi thought " _Are you trying to get yourself killed?_ "

"Aim!"

It wasn't going to work, Vi thought and her heart sank. He was going to kill her, along with the rest of the officers. It seemed like Jayce had gain extra resistance to assaults or maybe even immunization to blood loss.

 _Blood loss_

They couldn't make him bleed to death but that didn't mean they couldn't knock him out. She hadn't tried that, and there was a chance it wouldn't work either, but this was the only option available. Her ultimate ability could bring an end to this bloodshed. It could protect Caitlyn. But that required her standing up. She had to.

Using the last strains of energy she had been left, she pushed herself up, slowly but firmly. It was only then when she realized that her cheek was bleeding, probably because it got scratched when she landed on the road. She hadn't noticed before but it didn't matter. She charged her gauntlets for one last hit, for an _Assault and Battery_ attack. Soon, she was flying in the air, shifted her body accordingly and placed her arms in the correct position.

"Hey Jayce!" she yelled. The man stopped right at his trucks, to look over at the source of the noise. He was just a step away from attacking Caitlyn and the police officers; just right in time. "Powerslam!" Vi added before she smacked the metallic fists on Jayce's face full force.

This time, he couldn't stop her. Nothing could stop her. The assault was so strong, it slammed his body hard enough to create a crater in the road under his feet. Vi could tell that a couple of ribs had broken but she couldn't care less. Jayce was out of the game and she had successfully came out as a winner. She looked over his unconscious form with a disgusted expression decorating her face. She didn't feel guilty at all for his state because this monster wasn't Jayce; it was an uncontrollable beast. She couldn't stand looking at him so she removed her fist and jumbed out of the crater.

As soon as she did, her legs felt week and she threw herself on the ground, unable to hold herself up anymore, the pain taking over all other feelings, but she didn't give a single damn. She had stopped Jayce and it was all that mattered, the rest could go to hell. Her vision became blurry and she couldn't make out any forms. She did felt two soft arms wrapping around herself and a familiar voice calling at her. But she didn't have any strength left to respond and soon, everything went black.


	7. Mess

**_We all are living in a dream,_**

 ** _But life ain't what it seems_**

 ** _Oh everything's a mess_**

 ** _And all these sorrows I have seen_**

 ** _They lead me to believe_**

 ** _That everything's a mess_**

 ** _~ Imagine Dragons_**

Her entire body felt numb and her head felt so heavy, she thought it was going to explode any time soon. As Vi slowly drifted back to consciousness, she realized she suffered from a terrible headache, possibly a result of the painkillers she was given. She blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sudden light that hit her eyes, blurring her vision. She tried to move her head but regretted it instantly; it felt as if someone had hit her scull with a hammer. Letting out a couple of swears under her breath, she tried to move her body a little bit and she was glad that she didn't feel any pain no more. At least until the painkillers would wear off, she'd be just fine.

"I see you're awake"

The tender voice startled Vi at first because she hadn't seen anyone when she first opened her eyes, but apparently she was mistaken. The figure stood in front of her bed, her purple skin standing out in the white surroundings of the hospital room.

"Not sure if that's a good thing" Vi murmured "I feel like my head is going to explode or somethin' "

"Side effects of the painkillers, nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, I've guessed that myself" said Vi "So, for how long have I been out, Soraka?"

"Must be over 15 hours now. I guess they overdosed you just a little bit" the Star Child responded as she made her way around the bed to stand over Vi's head.

"I see..." Vi said sceptically. Considering the amount of damage she had received in her last mission, it was no wonder why the doctors there tried to eliminate the pain as much as possible.

"So..." Soraka continued, breaking the silence "Let me give you a brief summary of your condition. You had at least five libs broken, got shot in the upper arm and had several other less significant injuries, like scratches and bruises"

Vi raised a brow "And lemme guess. I'm completely healed but I ain't leaving anytime soon"

Soraka chuckled softly "You haven't been here even for a day and your mind is already drifting to leaving?"

"It's not about me" Vi pressed her lips into a thin line "Caitlyn needs me. This whole shit... Holy, I can't even imagine what she's been through while I had passed out!"

Soraka eyed the enforcer carefully with a thoughtful look. It seemed like she was debating with herself on what to say afterwards. Finally, she reached inside her pocket and drew a hexetech machine, which looked like a small circular disk. Vi knew exactly what she did and she wondered where Soraka had found one.

"Caitlyn kindly asked me to transfer a message for you. I'm pretty sure she predicted your saying those" the healer explained, shaking the device in her palm for emphases.

"She did?" Vi questioned, unsure of the fact that Caitlyn had invested time for her, considering all the chaos that occurred in the city.

"Of course she did" Soraka confirmed "I guess there's no need to ask you if you want to see her message"

Vi chuckled softly "Of course not"

Soraka pressed a small button and a hologram of Caitlyn's face appeared, hovering over the device. She almost looked real but Vi knew better than that. Caitlyn's hologram started talking and the voice was so realistic, it actually felt as if the sherrif was right there with them, even if in reality she was probably miles away.

" _If you listen to this, I'm pretty sure you asked Soraka when you're going out of hospital_ " she said and Vi couldn't suppress a chuckle " _Vi please, do not try to leave sooner than you should. I need you to rest well before you return back to duty. Don't worry about me, I can handle the situation perfectly fine. And I repeat; relax and do not try to persuade the doctors to let you go sooner. I've talked with Soraka and you're not going anywhere until you've stayed at least a full 48 hours there_ "

When the message was over, Caitlyn's hologram dissapeared and Vi was left to stare at the spot where it had been just moments before. She couldn't believe that her boss had trapped her there while the sherrif was dealing with the entire situation all alone. Vi let out a frustrated sigh, crossing her arms.

"As you heard, you're not leaving any time soon" Soraka said, putting the device back to her pocket "If you need anything, call me and I'll be here as soon as possible. Don't try to do something extreme. You heard what Caitlyn said"

"Yeah, I ain't deaf" Vi responded, moving her hand absentmindedly, dismissing the Star Child. Soraka nodded and made her way towards the door, leaving a very frustrated Vi behind in her thoughts. Her hand stopped at the handle and she froze, looking down at her purples fingers without really paying attention to them. She slowly turned her head to look back and saw the pinkette gazing out of the window, her arms still crossed. She could feel her frustration and the way see stared down to Piltover showed nothing but anger.

"You know" Soraka spoke "She was really worried about you. When they brought here, she arrived short after and demanded to see you but the Sunmoners didn't let her do so"

Vi looked over her with a mixed expression. She seemed surprised and a little bit pleased with that and Soraka couldn't repress a smile.

"I know for a fact that Caitlyn doesn't show her emotions easily. But if I know something, that's that she cares a big deal about you"

"Yeah..." Vi said absentmindedly, starring down at her sheets. Soraka smiled warmly at the woman who seemed not to understand the deeper meaning behind her words but it was alright. She would understand in the end, sooner or later. She pushed the handle down and her foot was hovering over the threshold before Vi called for her again. She turned her head once again to look a the enforcer who starred back at her with her blue eyes. She felt as if she was being examined from head to toe and a shiver went down her spine.

"Just something more" Vi said "Do you know what happened with... Y'know... Jayce?"

Vi was utterly surprised when Soraka's golden eyes darkened at the sound of Jayce's name. She had hoped that since Soraka cooperate a lot with the Institute, she would know something more. And she was probably right, judging by Soraka's reaction.

"That's something I simply cannot answer" Soraka said coldly and the next moment she slammed the door behind her.

That was the definition of weird, Vi thought. She let out another sigh and ran her fingers through her pink locks. So many questions yet so little answers and no one seemed to be willing enough to answer them. She looked over the window, wishing Caitlyn was there with her.

She wondered what the sheriff was up to right now. She couldn't help but wonder if the sherrif was thinking about her or it was just Vi who was concerned about the other woman. While the enforcer was trapped in this hospital room, Caitlyn had to deal with the media, the family of the hostages', the Mayor himself, heck the Institute of War even all alone. Surely, there wasn't much she could do, she had been beaten up badly and she still felt a little weak. Maybe Caitlyn was right, maybe she indeed needed to rest a little bit but that didn't mean she couldn't worry at all. Her gaze locked at the window again, looking absentmindedly down at the city of Piltover, which continued its daily routine, even a little bit slightly scared with last day's events. Things had changed in only a couple of hours and Vi was sure that nothing was going to be the same anymore.

* * *

Exhaustion was just an understatement to say the least about Caitlyn's current physical and psychological condition. With Jayce going berserk for no apparent reason, killing at least five people, all of which were inauspicious hostages who thought were finally safe, and with Vi getting injured, she had stayed up all night long, negotiating with the Institute's officials and with her own men, and as if all those weren't enough, she had the media pressing her to give a specific answer to what had happened to the victims, but what was she supposed to answer when she didn't know exactly herself? The eye-witnesses were in a shock state and were unable to give an accurate report of the events. So she was completely empty-handed yet the city expected an answer from her.

Black bags had made their appearance under her red eyes but that wasn't enough to put her out. After an exhausting night, she had spent hours in a conference room, discussing the possible options with her surbonites. All of them knew that their boss was under pressure and they tried their best to be useful but to little avail. The information that was presented in the conference wasn't something special but Caitlyn did listen to what they had to say carefully.

Once one of her officer was done describing the situation in Brudley Street, she remained silent for a while, eyeing each person with her blue eyes, making all of them shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"As you can probably understand, we are in a very difficult position" Caitlyn spoke and her voice didn't betray any of her tiredness "We need to act quickly. I'm very pressed by both the media and the Mayor himself, so we need to find out what exactly happened with zero delays"

The men seemed to agree with their boss as they nodded slightly.

"The entire building was secured with CCTV. I want every single file of that day as soon as possible. Raynolds, you're responsible for that"

A man to her right spoke "Say it's already done, ma'am"

The brunette nodded even so slightly "Additionally, I need full eye-witnesses reports. Platzman and Sherman, I'll leave that to you"

The two man that sat next to Raynolds shared a look with one another, then looked back at the sherrif.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Caitlyn asked them, raising a questioning eye-brow.

"Well..." Sherman was the one to speak "You see, there's a small problem with that. I'm not trying to undermine your decision ma'am but..."

"Just split it out, Sherman"

The man let out a sigh "The witnesses are still shocked by what happened to them. We don't think that they will be able to give us an accurate image of what happened in Central Bank"

"I'm aware of that" Caitlyn nodded, understanding her surbonites' concern "But considering that we will have the CCTV files available, even if they give us vague reports of the attack, we can cross some information with the videos to have a more accurate view"

"I see your point, ma'am"

"Does anyone else have any more questions?" Caitlyn inquiried. No one said anything, a sign that there was no need for more explanations "Good then. You're all dismissed"

The police officers stood of their seats and left the conference room, leaving Caitlyn completely alone with her messy thoughts. Everything was a mess. It was as if had taken up a rifle and shot a headshot through her life, completely messing it up and causing and insufferable headache. She rubbed her face with her palms, trying to repress herself from breaking down. She had to remain strong, for the sake of this damn city. They needed her to be strong but she struggled with it; she was just a human after all. If Vi was around, it would be far more easier, she concluded. Having someone standing by your side always makes the difference.

Her mind drifted to Vi. How was she doing after everything that had happened to her the previous day? She hadn't had a chance to visit her until now and she doubted she would, much to her dismay. There were so many priorities in her path which were impossible to ignore.

Speaking of which, she had decided to pay a visit in the Institute so as to try and discover any clues over the case of Jayce. She deeply hoped that the Summoners there had probably found what had caused the sudden emerge of that monster and even found a cure to that, thought she didn't like being so optimistic. Raising her face off her palms, she grabbed her very characteristic purple hat and placed it on her head. She grabbed her faithful rifle as well, and even if she probably wasn't going to need it, she never went around without, and then she stormed out of the empty conference room, determined to get the answers she wanted.


	8. The Maven of the Strings

The Institute of War looked like nothing else in the entire Runetera. It was located exactly in the middle of the land, connecting it with the Summoner's Rift, the Howling Abyss and so many more locations. In addition, it was a place of gathering for all kinds of people, from mages to warlords, from marksmen to Void creatures, thus the place was always crowded and busy, like a bee nest. However, Caitlyn noticed that it was unusually overcrowded that specific day, and the upsetting atmosphere that had been set confirmed her suspicions. She bet her hat that the Institute was completely alerted due to Jayce's accident and they couldn't hide it, no matter how hard they tried.

As Caitlyn made her way through the main hall, she saw numerous of her fellow co-champions walking towards hexetech portals, specifically designed to transfer them in the Fields of Justice. None of them seemed to be worried about the recent events that took place in the City of Progress, either because they weren't aware of them or they simply didn't care. Both speculations seemed legit to the sherrif.

After pushing through the crowd, she finally reached the reception, which thankfully wasn't as crowded, probably because today's matches had already started and most champions were already teleported in the fields. The receptionist was nothing else than an advanced hexetech robot, designed to serve solely as a receptionist. These robots boasted about their high-level intelligence and claimed to be as cunning as humans in most cases. They were always happy to serve you but if they had been programmed not to given certain information, there was no way you could get it.

" _Good morning, Sherrif_ " one of them greeted Caitlyn as soon as she reached the information desk " _How may I help you today? As far as I'm concerned, you haven't been summoned for any games today_ "

"I'm aware of that" Caitlyn nodded "I'm here for some more serious matters concerning Piltover"

" _It will be my pleasure to help you out with everything you need_ "

"I was wondering if there was any process with Jayce. He's a valuable members of the force and I need to know what happened to him and if he's cured now"

" _I'm afraid I cannot help you with that, ma'am_ " was the robot's response, something that Caitlyn had expected anyways " _Perhaps you could ask a Summoner to inform you_ "

"Well, I really don't have the time to play your games. Can you at least answer with a «yes» or «no»? I'd appreciate that a lot"

" _I'm afraid I cannot help you with that ma'am_ "

Caitlyn sighed in frustration. There was no way she could ever retrieve any information from this machine. She turned on her heels, feeling more sorrow than ever. She knew no Summoner would be so reluctant so as to give her any accurate information on the case. Risking her position as a champion by seeking the truth herself wasn't wise either.

In all her fury about the recent developments, she didn't notice a floating figure walking towards her way and she bumped into her, almost knocking the bluette off her feet.

"Oh...!" Caitlyn exclaimed "Sona! I'm so, so sorry! Are you alright?"

The Maven of the Strings smiled kindly at her and there was no sign of anger in her expression. Sona always had this effect that everyone around her seemed to be calmed and at ease. It was always both a surprising and a welcoming feeling, and it was no different for Caitlyn this time. She really needed to be calm for a little while. Sona played a note on her instrument, sending the vibe towards the sherrif, who for some odd reason, could understand the message behind it without having any specific knowledge. Sona was a mystery herself and Caitlyn had always wondered how her magic worked but it wasn't the case.

"If you say so... I was a little bit off, with all these events, it's no wonder I didn't pay attention to where I was walking off. Again, I apologize" Caitlyn continued. The reply was another note from the bluette, whose expression changed to a concerned one.

"Yeah, it was a big loss. I hoped I could find answers but... The Institute prefers to keep all of us in the dark"

Sona studied Caitlyn with her blue eyes, tilting her head to the side, and the sheriff wondered what was going on through her mind. She almost jumped in surprise when another note was played on the etwahl. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at her. She wasn't as innocent as they wanted her to believe. Her expression quickly changed into a kind smile, getting the support's message.

"Don't worry Sona, I'm not going to forget to give Vi your love" Caitlyn said, still smiling.

Sona nodded approvingly and played a couple of notes on her instrument.

"Yeah, last time we went duo together in the bottom lane was a disaster for the enemy team" Caitlyn gave a laugh "I wish we get summoned together again"

A more complicated series of notes followed and Caitlyn nodded, still smiling warmly.

"It's always a pleasure. It was nice catching up with you, Sona" she said, placing an hand on the bluette's arm "Oh and I almost forgot. Should you see Vayne, tell her she still owes me a couple of bucks from the last bet we had"

Sona produced a couple of notes that probably represented a laugh. The two women exchanged a handshake and continued their ways, one on the teleportation station and the other one towards the main hall.

As Caitlyn made her way towards the station, she tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. Her smile had fainted away and she looked more vicious than ever.

" _So that's what you try to hide_ " she thought to herself " _Too bad I'm not going to stay behind with hands folded_ "

* * *

The past two days were probably one of the most boring one for Vi. She was stuck in a hospital bed all alone, with only company the hexetech television that was set opposite her bed and the occasional visits of Soraka. No-one else had cared enough for her well-being to visit; apart from Caitlyn and Jayce, she didn't have anyone else so it was no surprise to her. She couldn't wait to get out of there as soon as possible and get back to action.

That afternoon however, her attention was drawn on the television which featured Caitlyn giving a press conference over Jayce's case. Vi watched carefully, trying to collect as much information as possible.

" _Everything is under the control of the Institute. They have personally assured me that no one else is going to get injured and that they are working on finding a cure for Jayce_ "

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Cupcake" Vi shook her head. Something in Caitlyn's speech wasn't right. She could feel it by the way the sherrif starred at the interviewers that the situation wasn't quite like she described it. Was Caitlyn aware of that? The enforcer was almost sure she did. Now, why she insisted on sticking on those «facts» was another issue.

Another question from the press, concerning the spread of this so called disease. Caitlyn assured them that it wasn't infectious as far as they knew so the chances of another monster like this were very little. Another question was if they should be alerted for any sudden changes of behavior in Vi, since she was one of those who had come in contact with Jayce. The enforcer scoffed; Caitlyn had just said there was no such danger. Those dumbasses were ready to put blame on her at any possible moment. She listened carefully as the sherrif fiercely defended her Deputy and the interview was over. Finally, what a waste of breath.

Vi closed the TV, the interview still swirling in her mind. It was indeed a little odd of how Caitlyn had collected information so quickly - if she had indeed - and how could she be so sure. Considering Soraka's reaction, she couldn't understand how the Summoners at the Institute would be any different. In any case, she would have to wait until she got released from the hospital to ask the sherrif herself.

* * *

She was free. She was finally free to go!

It felt as if she came out of prison after twenty years in the darkness. It felt so good to be able to breath the full of carbon dioxide air of the city, as hazardous as this may be. It was late in the afternoon and the golden colours of the sunset painted Piltover with a golden shade. Beautiful in many aspects.

Vi considered her options. She could either grab a taxi to drive her home or she could just use her perfectly healthy legs to walk to the other side of the town for free. Taxis were way too expensive for her wallet so she decided on the latter.

But as she walked through the hospital's parking lot, she realized her plan wouldn't carry out. A few steps in front, there was a while car parked but what caught Vi's attention was its owner. Caitlyn stood outside her car with her back on the door, arms crossed. She had abandoned her characteristic purple dress and she was dressed into a simple white shirt and black trousers. As soon as she noticed Vi, she waved at her, smiling as she did so.

"Cupcake!" Vi exclaimed when she reached her friend "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Picking you up, of course" Caitlyn deadpanned "Did you seriously believe I would let you walk all the way up to your apartment or waste all your money on taxi's?"

"I'm not sure of what to expect lately, to be honest"

"You're right about that..."

Vi eyed her carefully from head to toe. She looked completely exhausted, with black bags hanging under her reddish eyes. It was obvious she hadn't slept much or even at all.

"You look like a mess" Vi pointed out, loosing her cheerful tone.

"Thanks for pointing that out. I wouldn't figured that out myself" Caitlyn replied sarcastically, gaining a soft chuckle from Vi.

"Have you even slept _at all_?"

"Haven't slept in two days with all this shit going on"

There weren't many occasions that Caitlyn sweared and Vi raised a questioning brow.

"Should you even be driving?" she inquired

"Cut if off. You aren't my mother" Caitlyn snapped at her.

Vi sighed. She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and looked straight into her tired eyes.

"I know I ain't you mother, but holy shit Cait, you need to get some sleep"

Sighing, Caitlyn placed her own hand over Vi's "Let me drop you home, then I can go sleep for the rest of this week, if this what you want"

Vi chuckled "It's not about what _I want_. It's about what _you need_ "

Caitlyn nodded. She always cared about this damn city more than herself and Vi pained seeing her in such a distress. She was still a human and she needed a break from time to time, even if she didn't understand that.

The enforcer wrapped two arms around Caitlyn's waist, bringing her close to her body, much to the sherrif's surprise. She hadn't expected this sudden show of affection but it was welcomed either way. After the first shock, she wrapped her own hands around Vi's waiste and let herself get lost in their little, tender moment. Vi's scent filled her lungs and it was the first time she actually felt safe and secure from the cruelties of the world.

"We're in this together, Cupcake" Vi murmured softly against her dark hair "No matter what happens, you're not alone"

Caitlyn nodded against the pinkette's chest and they remained in this position for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. In the end, Caitlyn broke away, smiling softly up at Vi, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Come on. Let's get going" she said, motioning at her car.

"I got several questions, though" Vi said as she walked around to get on the co-driver seat.

Caitlyn open the door "Just get in the damn car and I'll answer all your questions"


	9. The diary

"So, you're telling me that what caused Jayce to turn into this hideous monster was some dark cells in his blood?"

"Preety much, yes" Caitlyn nodded as she took a turn to the left.

"Alright, that's officially fucked up" Vi declared, scratching the back of her head "But how did those cells appear in his blood anyways?"

"An assumption could be some sort of illness but I'm not so sure about that. What sort of known disease creates mutated cells that fully reform the person?" Caitlyn questioned rhetorically

"Do you think that someone, somehow drugged him?" Vi raised a brow

"Glad you catch up so easily" Caitlyn praised as she slammed the car's breaks to stop in a red light.

"Wow, easy there... But who would want to drug him anyways?"

"There are a lot of candidates. But until we get our hands on the CCTV records of that day, we can't be sure"

"Do you believe Jinx is responsible for what happened to Jayce?" Vi inquired, starring out the front window.

Caitlyn frowned "Jinx is a terrorist, her only goal is to bring chaos. Even if a monster Jayce would bring the wanted results, I highly doubt if she'd got the knowledge or the capability to do something like that"

"I'm not so sure about that" Vi deadpanned, her eyes darkening as she remembered the explosion moments before Jayce had actually tried to kill her.

"If you mean the explosion, I still don't believe it was what it caused his transformation" Caitlyn said as the car accelerated again "If it was a sort of gas, wouldn't it have affected the hostages?"

Vi understood where Caitlyn was heading this, and she sighed in frustration as her theory rumbled down like a tower made of playing cards. She really wanted to believe that the Loose Canon wasn't involved in any of this but she couldn't help but be suspicious of the criminal.

"And what about the cure? Have they found how to deal with this yet?" Vi asked again

Caitlyn shook her head slightly "I'm afraid not. If I understood correctly, they have employed their best scientists and physicians, including proffesor Heimedinger"

"Heimendinger?" Vi sounded surprised "But he's a hexetech mechanic, I don't see how he could help them out"

"I'm just transferring what Sona told me" Caitlyn said "And to answer your question, they probably using «the more, the merrier» tactic"

Vi nodded, though she wasn't really sure what to believe anymore. As if Harrold Fitzwilliam's mysterious disappearance wasn't enough, there was another mystery to be solved too. What they were going to do was up to Caitlyn. Whatever her decision would be, she would follow up no matter what.

The rest of their trip was quiet, with an occasional comment by Vi on a passing-by car or pedestrian with a rubberneck hair look or clothing. Piltover's citizens were famous for their unique choices in dressing and styling, especially in this part of the city.

A little while before they arrived to Vi's apartment, Caitlyn suddenly asked Vi to pick her bag up, with the enforcer obeying, curious of what the sherrif needed it for.

"Open it up" she instructed "There's a black notebook in there. Pick it up"

Vi did as she was told and she withdrew a leather black notebook, with the golden letters _HF_ decorating its cover.

"If that's your Death Note, then I hope I'm not included" Vi joked as she flipped it over to have a better look at it.

Caitlyn barely surpressed the urge to roll her eyes at Vi's comment but she knew better than doing so while driving "No, you silly. That's my father's diary"

Vi's smile fainted. She snapped her head towards the brunette, who kept her eyes on the road.

"I picked it up before I came at the hospital" Caitlyn answered to the pinkette's silent question.

"So, we're back at it" Vi commented, running a hand over the leather cover. She was positive that answers were hidden in its pages and she suddenly felt something between excitement and anticipation.

"Well, yes. I want you to do me a favor"

"Lemme guess. You want me to scheme through it to detect any significant information" Vi pipped

"I was to do it myself but this damn headache is killing me" Caitlyn grimaced "I'd rather not risk making any false assumptions"

"You can count on me, Cupcake" Vi grinned at the sherrif "Though, there's a small, tiny problem"

Caitlyn raised her brow, challenging the other woman to continue her thoughts.

"Your father left clues specifically for you to find. I'm not sure if I can be useful much"

"Nonsense. I believe you'll do just fine, Vi" Caitlyn stopped for a moment, pressing her lips in a thin line "You got a sharp mind. If there are any hidden clues, I'm certain you'll figure them out"

"I appreciate the compliment but I'll never be as good as you at this kind of stuff, you know" Vi chuckled, pleased with Caitlyn's awareness of her abilities. She had always put her faith in the enforcer, even in their early days as partners, which Vi appriciated a lot. At that time, it had made her feel a lot more confident, and considering the amount of criticism she received (and she still did up to the day), it had been a huge helping hand.

Caitlyn smiled but it didn't quite reach her ears. She pulled over on the side of the road, not shutting the engine down. Their trip had come to an end and Vi opened the door to get out. With one leg hanging out of the vehicle, she turned to face Caitlyn, who looked back at her curiously. Vi had the urge to lean in and capture those pink lips in a kiss but sustained her composure. Instead, she gave her an encouraging smile and pushed herself off the seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Cupcake" she said truthfully

"No problem, Vi"

"Take care!" she winked at the sherrif and slumped the door shut, then turned on her heels and walked towards the grey block of flats that stood before her.

Caitlyn didn't leave immediately. She remained in her current position, starring at Vi's back, which drew slowly away from her sight. For some odd reason, her stomach felt empty, even if she had eaten, and in a way that could be described as butterflies flying around her stomach. She felt her cheeks heating up and scolded herself for acting like a school girl. She finally accelerated, leaving Vi's apartment behind. She couldn't wait to meet her comfortable bed again.

* * *

Home sweet home! It had never felt so good returning back at that grumbled apartment, Vi thought. She threw her boots somewhere in the small hall and literally jumped on her couch, making the strings screetch, but who gave a damn anyways. In all honesty, her place needed some cleaning up but Vi was way too lasy for that, thus there were always clothes thrown on the floor, dirty plates all over her counter and her shoes piled up in a corner. Since she knew the exact position of each item, she didn't really care about the chaotic environment she resided in.

She still held Harrold's diary in her hands and that feeling of anticipation returned. Not lossing more time, she opened the first page and started reading carefully.

She spent at least two full hours scheming through the diary, trying to notice any sort of clues but there was nothing helpful enough. Most entries were all about business, except a few that concerned Harrold's affairs with Monica and several other women. Vi couldn't help but roll eyes as she read through the politician's juicy descriptions. Caitlyn would be so pissed and disgusted if she read this, Vi thought with a sad smile. Finally, she reached the last couple of written pages, all of them probably created at the middle of the previous week. One specifically caught her attention. It wrote:

 _I found this very interesting article about a flora seminar in Ionia. Would like to attend if possible._

So that was what the missing article was about. But why cut it away? There wasn't anything suspicious with it. The interesting here was why in Valoran would a politician like Harrold Fitzwilliam show such interest in flowers all of a sudden. He hadn't mentioned anything about them in previous entries, which Vi found very suspicious.

She turned to the next page and realized that it was the very last entry of the diary. The date was that of last Friday's. It looked more like a note to Vi than anything else, but was as interesting as the previous one.

 _Leaving tomorrow at 6 pm with the «Vicious Shark» from platform 5B._

 _Need to tell Jacob to pick me up on Sunday at 7 am from platform A5_

So Mr Fitzwilliam had left in the early hours of Saturday supposedly to attend a course about flowers in Ionia and was supposed to return on Sunday evening. Or maybe this wasn't even the accurate time of his return. He mentioned to say Jacob to pick him at 7 but didn't mean he necessarily returned then. There was a possibility that the whole seminar excuse was a hidden message. And who the heck was Jacob anyways? Probably his chauffeur or something. She kept him in mind for future interrogations.

She spent a while trying to figure out there was a hidden clue in the previous entry, which she considered it had a lot of possibilities. Why would he cut off the article if it was just a course over flowers then? There was no other explanation. But after a while, she realized that she was just loosing her time. She scratched her head in confusion; she had reached a dead end.

She grabbed her hexetech phone from the table and open the internet tab. Bless her neighbor and his good internet connection. But when the search bar appeared in front of her eyes, she realized she didn't know what she was looking for. Then, Vi closed her eyes, trying to remember what was the title of Harrold's newspaper. It was « _Piltover's Prophet_ ». She needed a date too. This would be a tough one since she hadn't really paid attention to that. After struggling with it for a while, she finally remembered; 28/10. Vi started typing quickly on her phone and waited for the results to appear. It was very convenient that the newspapers had their own websites were they uploaded their «e-papers» as they were called. Much to her delight, she found the article she was looking for. The article on its own wasn't anything special but it did confirm that Harrold wasn't lying about the seminar. At least, they had a small lead now.

But there were so many things that didn't make sense. What exactly happened on that Sunday evening? Had Harrold even departed from Ionia? It was like they didn't know anything again. She looked back at the diary, at the last two pages. She needed to find Jacob and ask him a couple of questions. Caitlyn was out of the game for the time being and she relied on her to continue on while she was away. It was high time Vi took the bull by the horns.

* * *

"Where's the diary, Harrold?"

"I told, you I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The sound of a slap echoed through the dark room.

"Don't lie to me, Harrold. We both know perfectly well that this diary is the key to everything!"

Harrold squirmed in his seat, but to no avail, as he was so tightly tied on his chair that there was no point in trying to move.

"I told you woman, I don't know anything about the diary"

"You're a stubborn one" the woman in front of him admitted "But you won't be so much once your precious daughter..."

"We made a deal!" Harrold shouted

"You're the one who's breaking the deal here, Harrold" the woman said, grabbing his chin in her palm "I know you left clues behind for your daughter but it's not going to help you anywhere. Tell me, does she have it?"

Harrold didn't respond, exaggerating the woman more.

"If she has the diary, I swear she will regret the day she claimed the title of the sherrif!" she hissed dangerously

"Don't you dare!" Harrold barked

"And what are you going to do, Harrold? How are you going to stop me?" the woman mocked

"Caitlyn is going to discover you and your hideous plan" Harrold spat in her face "And she's going to stop this nonsense, I promise you"

"Caitlyn is quite nosy" the woman said "But don't fool yourself, Harrold. Neither her nor her pet will be able to stop me, even if they do find out what's going on under their noses" she added, grinning devilishly at the political; It looked more like she was showing him her teeth.

"Our deal is cancelled" the woman said, throwing Harrold's head behind "The more she continues to search, the more she will suffer, both her and her pet"

"You fucking bitch..."

A sharp pain that originated from his lower leg made him yelp in pain. Blood flooded out of the wound and Harrold growled in pain.

"As for you, my little naughty Harrold" the woman said, still grinning "I got a little something for your disobedience"

Harrold's screams filled the room once again.


	10. The message

Vi never imagined herself returning in the Fitzwilliam mansion all alone. For some odd reason, Caitlyn's absence made her feel a lot more uncomfortable than she had initially anticipated. She wasn't sure of how her mother was going to react to her sudden appearance, especially if she found out her daughter wasn't with her. But there was no going back now; she had already parked her motorcycle opposite the massive mansion and was still debating with herself if she should just go for it or return home.

Finally, she dismounted her bike and crossed the road. There was no point in worrying about Elizabeth Fitzwilliam now. The job she had to do was far more important than a high-society lady's criticism. The security guard was quite hesitant to let her in, but after some negotiation, Vi convinced him that she didn't pose any threat. She wasn't sure if he had been intimidated of her metallic gauntlets or was convinced by her police ID. Either way, Vi had achieved her goal and was now walking through the main yard of the mansion.

Unlike the security guard, Rick the butler didn't question her authority, and lead her inside the house without a word. Nothing had really changed since her last visit, well nothing except the main resident herself. Mrs Fitzwilliam didn't seem too happy to see Vi again and the enforcer shared the same feelings.

"I hope you got a good reason to come here" she said coldly to Vi "Did my daughter send you? I wonder why, since she was here just a couple of hours ago"

Vi didn't feel like explaining herself to her. Why should she, anyways? She had no obligation towards her and she wasn't even the reason why she bothered. But she didn't have to know that, right?

"I'm aware of that" Vi responded "Though, I doubt she had the time to ask you a couple of questions, did she?"

Elizabeth seemed to be taken aback. She probably had expected to get Vi into a difficult position, but upon seeing the enforcer's cool response, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her "Indeed, she didn't stay long here. But if you were to come, why didn't she inform me first?"

"She left me responsible for your husband's case while she's busy with the sudden transformation of Jayce the other day" Vi deadpanned, letting the lie slip with ease. She was an expert to that.

Mrs Fitzwilliam eyed her carefully, suspicion still decorating her expression. Vi knew it wouldn't be easy to persuade her to give whatever information she needed, but she wasn't giving up because she had to find out.

"Fine then. But, I warn you, I can find out if you're lying or not. I'm not sure why you even care in the first place, though"

 _If only you knew..._

"I'm not going to bother you much" Vi began, avoiding to give a response "But I need to know two things and I want your honest reply"

"Just do what you have to do, _officer_ " said Elizabeth, emphasizing the last word with sarcasm.

"Where was your husband supposed to be and where did he leave?" Vi asked straight away, ignoring her comment.

"He was supposed to be in a meeting, here in Piltover" Elizabeth said, tapping her chin with her finger "I think it was on Saturday, if I do remember well"

"Alright..." Vi said sceptically. As she had expected, lies lies lies. She couldn't expect anything better from a cryptophan like Harrold Fitzwilliam "What about his chauffeur, then?" she asked.

"You mean Jacob? He was the one to pick him up after the meeting but as he told me, Harrold never showed up. No one had seen him"

"Where can I find Jacob?"

"He lives nearby, on number 3 Kingsley Street. I'm not of his surname, I think it's Marino?"

"I'll keep it in mind" Vi nodded "Well, that's all I needed to know. Thanks for your time, ma'am"

"You're welcome" Elizabeth said though it wasn't sincere. Vi turned to leave; she couldn't stand seeing her disgusted and suspicious expression anymore.

"Wait" she heard Mrs Fitzwilliam say. She span around to see what the deal was. She didn't have time for her games.

"I think it would be more fair if I asked you a couple of questions now"

Oh crap, she hadn't expected this. She could just leave, but then Elizabeth would grow even more suspicious of her and she couldn't have that. She had only one option; accept her challenge.

"Err... Sure?" Vi said trying to sound cool, though she was really nervous.

Elizabeth crossed her arms "What exactly is your relationship with my daughter?"

Another unexpected shot. Honestly, where did she get such idea anyways? Did she actually think that she and Caitlyn... Impossible. Only the thought of it made her blush like a little school girl in front of her crush.

"It's... Completely professional. We're partners, we work together. That's all"

Vi responded. Elizabeth let out a sigh, obviously relieved, much to Vi's dismay. Did she actually believe that she wasn't worthy enough to... Argh, why was she even mad anyways?

"Alright..." Elizabeth said "Then, why did she let you responsible for the case?"

"You don't understand her at all, do you?" Vi growled "She's the sherrif of Piltover and she got a tone of responsibilities on her shoulders! She needs help! She trusts me enough to leave this to me, since we've been partners for so long!"

Mrs Fitzwilliam's eyes darkened a little bit, much to Vi's satisfaction. It was obvious she didn't like the idea of her daughter working with a «scumbag» and putting her faith on her. Vi didn't care; she had stopped caring about others' opinion a long time ago.

"And now, if you don't mind" Vi added "I got some work to do"

She left the Fitzwilliam mansion, leaving behind a very baffled Elizabeth, though she couldn't care less. She was aware of the fact that she had been trying to belittle her or even find a reason to oppose her openly because, let's be honest here, she despised Vi a lot. She wasn't bothered by that, not in the slightest but what had really gotten under her skin was the fact that Mrs Fitzwilliam had actually considered herself and Caitlyn a couple. Just the thought of it made Vi feel uncomfortable, even though it wasn't so bad a thought. She shook her head; it wasn't the right time to let her personal feelings affect her work. Right now, it was urgent that she find Jacob Marino.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Elizabeth Fitzwilliam was right about the address. Vi was under the impression that this woman didn't really care about her servants (which was partially true, considering that she wasn't sure of the address). The Marino house stood before her eyes, a simple house with a green garden full of flowers. Vi made her way through the yard and almost tripped over in an abandoned pink bike. Rubbing her leg, she reached the front door and rang the bell, hoping that she would get an answer.

Much to her relief, the door cracked open but not from Jacob Marino. A girl not older than 5 years old, stood in front of Vi, looking up at her curiously with big blue eyes, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. Vi couldn't repress a little smile; she had expected something like that from the bicycle.

"Hello there, young lady" she greeted her as genuinely as she could so as not to scare her "Is your daddy here? I'd like to have a word with him"

The little girl nodded slightly and ran inside, calling for her father. Vi didn't have to wait much longer before Jacob Marino showed up with his daughter in his arms. His daughter was a replica of him; he was blonde too, a recent haircut very much imminent. His grey eyes scanned the enforcer and he seemed quite surprised to see Vi, albeit glad.

"Officer Vi. Where do I owe the honor?" he greeted, reaching his hand to exchange a handshake. Vi accepted the move, being surprised herself that he respected her. Little citizens did so.

"Good afternoon, Mr Marino" Vi greeted back "I'm sorry for showing up so unexpectedly but it's a matter of urgency"

"It's about Harrold Fitzwilliam, isn't it?" the man speculated and Vi nodded in agreement.

"Well, yes. It seems like you were the last one to be in contact with him before he dissapeared, if I'm correct"

"That's true" Jacob confirmed "Why don't you come in and discuss it though tea? It's already getting chilly outside"

"Thank you sir, but I don't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense. Come in"

The kindness of this man exceeded all Vi's expectations. Rarely was Vi treated like that, and usually it was only from Caitlyn. There's still hope in this world, she guessed.

Jacob lead her inside the living room and they settled there, while his wife served them some tea. The little girl didn't leave her father's side all this time, remaining sat on his side on the couch, still looking curiously at Vi.

"So, Mr Marino" Vi spoke after taking a sip of her tea "Mr Fitzwilliam dissapeared between Saturday to Sunday. His wife told me that he headed to an important meeting"

"I don't know what Mrs Fitzwilliam told you but that's far from the truth" Jacob said "I believe that's what he told her but I didn't drive him to any sort of meeting"

Not something Vi hadn't expected. She already knew that Harrold had travelled aboard in Ionia but she needed to confirm this.

"It wasn't anything new. I mean his lying to his wife" Jacob added, looking at his spouse from the corner of his eyes "He had always contacted me in advance and explained what I was supposed to do. He always made sure that I wouldn't let the cat out of the bag to his wife"

"For how long has this been happening?"

"For a while now, though I'm not really sure when this began happening. Probably before I started working for him. My ancestors did warn me that Mr Fitzwilliam was kind of a sneaky personality"

"So, if he didn't go to a meeting" Vi said sceptically "Then, where did you drop him off?"

"Believe it or not, he asked me to drive him to the port, at platform 5B to be more specific" Jacob responded

"The port? What for?"

"He didn't bother to tell me. He asked me to pick him up the next day at around 7 am but he never showed up"

"Do you got any idea why he would want to go there in the first place?"

"Not really. But I think I did saw him boarding a ship. I'm afraid I don't remember its name"

"That's quite alright" Vi assured him

"Do tell me Mr Marino, did Harrold trust you?"

The man furrowed his eyebrows "I guess, considering that I was the one to carrying him around without his wife ever realizing his lies"

"Do you believe he trusted you enough to reveal any sort of information?"

Jacob starred at her "I don't think so. I mean, he has been lying to his own wife. I don't see why he would trust me more than her"

"Perhaps because he was trying to protect her" Vi pointed out "Or maybe he knew she wouldn't approve. Tell me Mr Marino, is there something I need to know? Something that Harrold specifically asked you to keep a secret"

Jacob seemed to be a little taken aback. He looked at his wife and then down at his daughter. His reaction confirmed Vi's suspicions. This man knew something which he was unwillingly to reveal, perhaps because he didn't want to put his family at stake.

"Well... I want to be honest with you, officer" he sighed "But the thing is, I can't tell you. I'm sorry"

"Did he asked you to transmit a message to his daughter, maybe?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then tell me and I will do it for you"

Jacob shook his head "I'm afraid I can't do that. He asked me specifically to give the message to his daughter and only her"

"I'm the sherrif's partner" Vi insisted

"But you're not her. I can't disobey my boss and risk my family!"

His daughter grasped his arm, making him look down at her and force a reassuring smile.

"If you're in danger, why didn't you contact the police?" Vi asked, raising a brow.

"As far as I don't give out the message to anyone else but sherrif Caitlyn, we're safe" Jacob explained "He warned me that if I let it slipped away, I'd be targeted"

Vi stroke her chin, considering her options. She certainly didn't want to put this family in danger but she couldn't let this go. They needed any clues possible and if Harrold Fitzwilliam had left a message again for his daughter to find, then she had to retrieve it. She looked up at the man, starring back at his grey eyes and pulled out her hexetech phone.

"Record the message" she instructed "And I'll send it to Caitlyn. That way, I won't have listened to it, the sherrif will gain access to it and everyone's going to be happy"

Jacob looked down at her open palm for a while before he took the device in his own hand "You're a stubborn one officer, I have to give you that"

Vi let out a chuckle "I just want to do my work correctly"

The man nodded and stood up, taking the phone to another room to record the message, living his wife and daughter alone with Vi in an uncomfortable silence. Vi stood on her feet as well, trying to avoid the little girl's imminent gaze. Honestly, how could a child make her feel so damn uncomfortable? Those blue eyes looked at you, as if scanning your soul.

"I'm sorry for being a trouble, Mrs Marino" Vi spoke, trying to break the silence.

The woman smiled kindly at her as she walked over her daughter to pick her up "It's alright, officer. You're just doing your job and besides, Jacob had been very worried about all these. I just hope he can be somewhat useful"

"I'm pretty sure he is. His dedication to his boss is exceptional" Vi noted

"I can say the same for you, officer" the woman said "Considering that the case is quite personal for the sherrif, the fact that you're bothering shows some sort of dedication"

"I guess..." Vi murmured, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably. Caitlyn's image flashed in her fins and she could already feel her cheeks heating up. Jacob re-enteted the room to her rescue, handing back her mobile phone.

"Thanks for the cooperation Mr Marino" Vi thanked him sincerely "Your help is highly valuable"

"Glad I could be of use" the man said, a smile curling up from the corner of his lips.

Vi turned to leave but she stopped on her tracks. She looked at the Marino family over her shoulder, wondering if they would be safe from now on.

"Before I forget about it" she spoke "If you are ever under threat, call the police immediately. I'll personally interfere to provide you safety as soon as possible"

"Thank you, officer Vi" Jacob Marino nodded "Wish you luck with this case"

" _As I see it, we'll need a ton of it_ " Vi noted silently. She nodded at the man in a motion of gratitude and opened the front door, disappearing from the family's life for the time being. Before she had completely crossed the threshold, she swore she heard a high-pitched voice speaking, declaring that she wanted to become a police officer once she grew up. She couldn't help but smile.

"There are a lot of things you need to learn, kiddo" she mused, shaking her head. With those in mind, she mounted her bike and drove off, revisioning her newest data. God, Caitlyn would have a ton of shit to catch up to, she thought with a chuckle.


	11. Once more it shall bloom

**_My apologies for the delay with this chapter. School has been holding me back these last few days. With Christmas holiday starting, I hope my updates can be more consistent._**

* * *

Fresh air filled in Caitlyn's lungs as she walked down the street, with her faithful rifle her only companion. It felt so good to be back in action, after she had spent the last two days stuck inside her apartment, basically doing nothing productive except sleeping. Refreshed now, she walked towards the Cetral Police Department of Piltover, ready to dedicate herself fully on her work.

Being the sherrif, she always made sure to arrive earlier than everyone else, so the building was practically empty, except of a couple of officers whose night shift hadn't been over yet, despite the fact that the sun had already risen up in the blue sky of Piltover.

First things first, Caitlyn served herself some tea before locking herself up in her office. There was so many things that she needed to catch up on in just two days of her absence. Reports and memo's were awaiting for her to read them, and she didn't loose any more precious times.

Two reports were the most interesting of all; those of Raynolds' and Platzman's. Their reports didn't seem to have any common data, as she had probably expected, but what was more interesting was the fact that both mentioned that eye witnesses had seen Jayce picking up his phone before everything turned into chaos. She only needed to confirm that with the CCTV files and then she would be able to get to a conclusion. But for the time being, there was nothing she could really do. She filed the reports for further investigation in the future and grabbed some other reports of less importance, but since she was the sherrif she needed to be aware of anything that had happened during the weekend.

She was so absorbed in her work that she hadn't realized how quickly the time lasped and she was almost surprised when Vi busted in their office.

"Morning Cupcake!" she greeted as loudly as she possibly could, and Caitlyn found herself not minding her partner's obnoxious greeting as much as she normally would, much to her surprise. It was probably the fact that she hadn't heard her voice in two days. Who knew? Caitlyn raised her eyes off the report she was studying to look over at Vi's smiling face and she couldn't help but smile back. The flashback of their meeting back at the hospital hit her like a track and she felt her cheeks worming up just a little bit. Thankfully for her, she had learned how to control her feelings over the years so she didn't look so embarrassed with such a thought.

"Good morning, Vi" Caitlyn said

"Hope you got some good rest Cait" Vi spoke "Cause this one is going to need a load shit of concentration"

And with those words, she threw a black notebook over Caitlyn's desk, startling her.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't throw it like that" she murmured "What did you find?"

"A lot of interesting stuff" Vi responded, making her way around Caitlyn's desk "Your father seems to be a professional liar"

"He's a politician, it's his job to be good with lies" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised, not at all. She was aware of what sort of man her father was; a persuasive storyteller, that is.

"That's true" Vi chuckled softly "The thing is, he's very good at it. He literally left the city under everyone's nose"

"And where exactly did he go, then? "

"I assume that he went to a seminar about flowers in Ionia"

" _Flowers?_ " Caitlyn furrowed her brows "Why on earth would he go in such a seminar? He never particularly liked flowers"

Vi shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea. Either way, he never appeared again at the port. He left last Friday early in the morning and was supposed to return on Sunday. His ceauffer told me he never came"

"Hmm..." Caitlyn said sceptically, tapping her chin "Until we investigate more, we can't make any rush assumptions"

"But what do _you_ think, Cupcake?" Vi asked, lowering her voice "Cause I'm confused as fuck with everything's going on. Nothing makes sense to me"

"Trust me Vi, I'm as confused as you" Caitlyn let out a sigh "There are a lot of scenarios. He could have been abducted back in Ionia or maybe while he was on board"

"So, you believe that the Ionians could be mixed?"

"They could but I don't see why they would in the first place. I mean, I'm pretty sure they're not interested in having a war or whatever. Ionia is a peaceful country" Caitlyn explained "That leaves us with Piltover and Zaun"

"I definitely see why Zaun would kidnap your father" Vi nodded, her eyes darkening.

"Let's not rush. There's still a long way to go" Caitlyn said "What else did you get?"

"Damn, I almost forgot" Vi hit her face with her palm, careful not to put too much strength "Your father's ceauffer asked me to transfer a message"

Caitlyn raised her left brow questioningly "Interesting..."

Before she had an opportunity to finish her sentence, Caitlyn's phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Caitlyn withdrew it from her pocket and was surprised once again when she noticed that her mother was the one calling her. She looked over at Vi, who nodded affirmatively and answered the call.

"Yes?"

" _Good morning dear. I hope I'm not finding you in the middle of something_ "

"Good morning, mother" Caitlyn spoke "What's the matter"

" _I don't want to bother you for long. Just a quick question_ "

"Sure, I'm all ears"

" _Did you send your partner over? She came the other day and told me so_ "

Caitlyn looked over at Vi suspiciously. The enforcer nodded firmly, gesturing at her to reply with a «yes». She looked slightly worried, but that was something to find out later.

"Yes, I did" Caitlyn finally said after a small pause, but not long enough to make her mother suspicious "Why? Is there a problem?"

A sigh came off the phone " _Listen here Caitlyn. This is your father we're talking about, not a stranger. I'd feel more comfortable if only you would concern over this case and not someone else_ "

Irritation surged in Caitlyn. Didn't she think that Vi was as capable as herself or was it that she didn't trust her? Probably both.

"I trust Vi with my life" Caitlyn stated clearly "Thus, I trust her enough to involve her in more personal cases. I'm not going to tolerate with any of your discriminational attitudes against her. Did I make myself clear?"

Vi was caught off guard by Caitlyn's tone. She didn't expect to address her mother like this, especially because of her. She watched in amusement as Caitlyn finished the call and dropped her hexetech phone on the table, clearly annoyed.

"I... Can explain" Vi murmured but the sherrif raised a gloved hand to stop her.

"You just wanted to help" she said and her voice didn't betray any sort of annoyance towards her "For that, I'm thankful"

"But..."

"Do you honestly believe that I give a damn of what my mother thinks of you?" the brunette cut her off again "You've proven yourself a lot of times and that's enough for me. This little... Incident, let's call it, boosted up your trustworthy label"

Vi rubbed her upper arm, both pleased and a little bit embarrassed. It wasn't every day that Caitlyn would declare her as a very reliable partner, and a friend even, in front of her mother's face (technically not in her face), who particularly despised her.

She gave a grateful look at the sherrif and proceeded on with their current task. She pressed a button on her phone and the recorded message starting playing out of the speaker.

" _Once more it shall bloom_

 _Feel the air and bring doom_

 _When the right time comes_

 _It's where the demon hides"_

 _Remember Caitlyn, the world is very different for those who cannot see beyond what is placed before their very eyes._

Jacob Marino's paused, leaving the two police officers looking at each other buffled. Caitlyn asked Vi to play the recording again, and the enforcer did as she was told. While the message was being replayed, the brunette was jotting it down in a piece of paper.

"I... The hell is this?" Vi asked once Caitlyn finished writing.

"Honestly, I got no idea" Caitlyn repsonded, running a hand through her hair "The first part is a verse out of A.C. Goodwin poem. My father studied a lot of his work. The second part is obviously a warning..."

"As if we needed him to tell us that..." Vi murmured

"Once more it shall bloom..." Caitlyn repeated "What is going to bloom? It's not clearly stated..."

A knock on the wooden door of their office made them jump. Vi collected her phone while Caitlyn placed the note in one of her drawers. After clearing her throat, she called in whoever was asking to see them.

It was no other than officer Raynolds. He seemed a little bit tired himself, and his dark eyes showed a sort of emotion that could be identified as exhaustion and impatience.

"Good morning sherrif, officer Vi" he acknowledged both women "The CCTV files you requested have been collected. Would you like to have a look at them?"

"Sure" Caitlyn nodded "Meet us in the projection room in ten minutes"

Officer Raynolds nodded and left them alone, shutting the door behind him.

"Seems like this has to wait" Caitlyn noted "Let's get going Vi. There's a lot of things we need to do"

"Tell me more about it" Vi agreed and followed her boss closely as they entered the main office room to head over their destination. The skein of this mystery was slowly neing unwraped in front their eyes, yet this was the very beginning of everything.


	12. The Machine Herald

"Replay the highlight again Raynolds, and zoom in"

Officer Raynolds rushed to obey his supervisor's order and did as he was asked to. It was probably the fifth time he had replayed the same video, but little he could do but obey. The Sherrif of Piltover leaned over his shoulder, looking at the screen with furrowed brows as the video played in front of them again.

"There. Stop" she suddenly commanded, almost catching him off guard. He pressed a button on the keyboard and the recording froze. He then zoomed towards the figure that was apparently the Defender of Tomorrow moments before he transformed.

"Is he... Holding his phone?" Officer Vi asked behind him, sounding completely surprised.

"It seems so..." Caitlyn said sceptically beside him "Continue please"

Another button and the recording continued playing. Jayce was indeed talking on his phone, but moments afterwards it dropped off his grip and he knelt down. The three officers watched in utter horror the man's skin turning a greyish-greenish tint and several spikes emerging out. He let out an outraged scream, just like the one Vi remembered hearing, and the hostages around him started running in panic. Jayce smashed his hexetech hammer on the ground, knocking several off their feet and then launched himself at them.

"Yikes" Vi grumbled "That's not what I expected to see"

"Interesting" Caitlyn commented, though Vi could tell by her tone that this was far than just interesting. It was terrifying "It seems like a phone call was what triggered this chaos"

"What sort of disease does that?" she wondered out loud.

"None we known of. Though, I doubt if this is a disease in the first place. It's something artificial"

"So, you mean like... Someone drugged him?" Vi inquiried

"Definitely" Caitlyn nodded "I can't think another possible scenario"

"But why on Earth would they want Jayce out of the game? He's a hero, everyone loves him" Vi wondered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's exactly the point Vi. He's a hero, and heroes usually acquire foes"

Caitlyn explained.

Vi eyed her carefully. Behind this simple statement so many things were implied, yet she failed to understand what Caitlyn meant with it. She had always been like this, never saying things outright, preferring to leave clues to her communicator and leave them buffled, trying to find out themselves.

"Thank you officer Raynolds" Caitlyn continued, thanking the man "You may excuse me and officer Vi, there are places we need to be"

Vi raised a questioning brow at her boss, but when she opened her mouth to ask what was going on, the brunette gave her a stern look and motioned her to follow outside. Vi didn't dare to question her authority and followed her outside the presentation room, more buffled than ever.

The next moment, she found herself in a police car, with Caitlyn driving towards an unknown destination. The enforcer had tried to get a word out of the sherrif's mouth, but the brunette insisted on remaining silent.

"Can you at least tell me where the fuck are we going?" Vi pouted "I hate it when you do that"

"You'll find out soon" was Caitlyn's first words after a long time.

The sherrif drove them on a more abandoned district of Piltover, near the boundaries between the City of Progress and its agelong competitor, Zaun. That region was less advanced than the core of the city, was less clean and more stray animals wondered around. Even the local people seemed a little bit different, not that there were many that walked around the streets. The few they met though didn't seem too happy about their presence there.

Caitlyn stopped the car in front of a seemingly abandoned building. It looked as if it hadn't been in use for decades, yet Vi suspected something else was hidden behind its walls.

"Last time I've checked, we were police officers, not architects. What are we going to do here?" Vi inquired.

"Just follow my lead and don't do anything reckless. We don't need to draw any unwanted attention" Caitlyn instructed as she left her seat.

"As if a police car in this region isn't drawing attention already" Vi murmured under her breath, getting out of the car as well.

The two police officers walked through the broken main door of the building, and the smell of humidity and isolation hit them with force, making Vi wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"I swear something died here. A lot of times" she commented, having her massive gauntlet in front of her face.

"Keep it down, will you?" Caitlyn hushed "We don't need to announce our presence"

"To whom? To the dead rats?" Vi snorted sarcasticly "Who in their right mind would reside in such a place?"

"A very specific type of rat, if you must. Now, keep your mouth shut"

Vi felt the urgent need to protest but concluded that Caitlyn knew something she was still oblivious to. She needed to trust her in order to succeed with this mission, whatever it really was.

As they made their way inside, their surroundings became darker due to the fact that the windows were all closed up with wooden plankings. The daylight that was coming through the slits was barely enough to illuminate the way. When Caitlyn lead Vi down some stairs towards the basement, everything became completely dark, rendering it more difficult for the two women to look around.

"I can't see shit down here..." Vi whispered "Are you sure we're on the right way?"

"Absolutely" Caitlyn whispered back. Her voice came just a few steps in front of Vi, and if she wouldn't be careful, she'd step on her. Carefully, Vi pulled down off her forehead the protection glasses she usually used while tinking with her gauntlets, which had also been modified and were able to give her some night vision. Vi blinked while her eyes adjusted to the greenish environment her glasses had created, but was pleased that she could see again.

"There's a door on the end of the hallway" she pointed out "Is there where were supposed to be?"

"Yes. If you be so kind so as to lead the way" Caitlyn asked and let Vi go ahead. The enforcer moved carefully, feeling the sherrif's hot breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. But this wasn't the only thing that made her shiver. The most enormous rat Vi had ever seen in her life sprinted just past her feet, and she swore that she had felt the animal touching her boots. When all this would be over, she would burn her boots in hell, no matter if they were the only pair that was suitable for her job.

They met no more other alive entitles, except the corpses of several rats, almost the same size as the rat that had ran passed them. The place was simply disgusting, to say the least. Vi was so glad when they finally reached that damn door.

"We're here" she announced quietly

"Break it open" Caitlyn ordered "But not loudly enough to alert the entire neighborhood"

The brunette couldn't see it, but Vi was grinning at her in the dark before she busted the door open with a loud crack, as her metallic gauntlets came in contact with the door of similar material.

"What part of «not loudly enough to alert the entire neighborhood» didn't you understand?" Caitlyn growled beside Vi in annoyance.

"C'mon Cupcake, y'know I'm not so good at being quiet" Vi deadpanned, still smiling "Over here! Be careful though, there are some stairs"

Those stairs lead even deeper in the basement, but it wasn't as dark. Once Vi jumped away from the stairs, she pushed her glasses up in her forehead and elaborated her surroundings. All the walls were plated with metal, even the floor and there were several emergency lights illuminating the way towards the end of the hallway.

"Be quiet" Caitlyn said as quietly as possible, moving forward with her rifle ready in her hands. Vi followed closely, remaining alert for everything.

The next moment, they found themselves in the entrance of what would be a laboratory. There were several tables, all full with expensive hexetech equipment, most of it probably stolen. Vi couldn't help but stare in awe at this treasure. All sort of hexetech tools and gadgets she could ever possibly imagine were right in front of her eyes. She recognized some of them as extremely dangerous in wrong hands, wondering how they had ended down there.

" _Don't touch anything_ " Caitlyn mouthed at her and the pinkette nodded. It would be so stupid if she did, no matter how badly she wanted to set her hands on this equipment.

Caitlyn moved around a table, bending even so slightly and Vi mimiced her, not to much avail however. Vi was taller than Caitlyn and it was more difficult for her to move like this with the additional weight of her gauntlets. The sherrif stopped suddenly in the corner of a table, looking over somewhere Vi couldn't see. Vi paused, waiting for Caitlyn's next order, which never came. The brunette stepped forward without caring to find a cover and Vi almost shouted at her. What on earth was she even thinking...!

"Good morning Viktor" Caitlyn's deep accent echoed in the laboratory as she aimed her rifle "Hope I'm not interrupting an important project of yours"

Vitkor? The Machine Herald? The prodigious man who had managed to reduce chemical accidents in Zaun, but in the end he went too far and turned himself into a machine so as to accomplish his vision? Vi had heard a lot about him, especially from Jayce who didn't hold him in high regard, but she still couldn't believe they were in the workplace of such a prodigy.

She stepped forward next to her boss, looking over at the figure that belonged to him. All the metal attached to his body rendered his looks terrifying and less human. His mechanic eyes glowed orange, a sign that he was possibly starring at them. The third hexetech hand that was hovering above his shoulder waved lazily, showing his disregard.

"Hmm... The Sherrif and her pet. What an interesting encounter we got here" he hummed in his robotic voice that echoed cold in the room.

Vi didn't even bother to surpress a contemptuous huff. «The Sherrif's Pet»... How degrading!

"To where I owe the pleasure, sherrif? Last time I checked, I didn't disturb any of your fellow citizens with my job, did I?"

"No. But I thought I could use your help"

"It's about Jayce's transformation" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Caitlyn nodded "I'm glad you get straight to the point, Viktor"

"Before we can have a deal, let's clear some things out, shall we? Because I guess you didn't come here seeking for my help. Am I right, sherrif?" There was a sarcastic tone in his voice, but it remained serious like before "I did not drug Jayce, no matter what you think. He's arrogant and flamboyant, and he destroyed years of had work, costing the lives of many, despite of what he says, but I never asked for revenge. What happened to him, I wouldn't wish it to no one, not even to my greatest enemy"

Caitlyn starred over his metallic mask with a glare that could cut through it, but not for Viktor. He had managed to achieve the ultimate abruption between himself and his feelings.

"I can tell you don't want to trust me" Viktor continued "Apparently, proffesor Heimendinger has an opposite view, though"

"Heimendinger? He asked for your help?" Vi spoke for the first time, making Viktor look over her with his mechanic eyes.

"Yes, and I gladly gave my support. I even lent him my golem Blitzcrank in a hope that he could make him somehow useful. I've been working on my own with some samples he received from the Institute"

"If professor Heimendinger considers you trustworthy, then I don't see why I should object to his view" Caitlyn declared, lowering her rifle. Vi wasn't so convinced by this man's statements, if you can call him that.

"I don't really care" Viktor waved it off "But you seem like you want to learn the truth and help out. Our goals coincide"

Silence.

"So, are you ready to find the truth, part of it anyways?"


	13. Tales Of Piltover's Harbor

Vi wasn't a chemistry master, but by the looks of the sample Viktor showed them she knew something wasn't right at all.

The man had gathered them around a desk that had contained equipment which was usually used in chemistry labs. Plastic testing tubes and small distilleries of simiral material were the prevailing equipment, some of which contained a reddish liquid. Under other circumstances, Vi wouldn't mistaken it; it was human blood. But there was something extraordinary in it. It was darker than the common blood, and the black cells floating in the plasma looked like small black rocks thrown into contaminated water. Caitlyn starred at the sample, a hand stroking her chin sceptically. Vi guessed that she was recalling her encounter with Sona at the Institute.

"That's the sample Heimendinger provided" Viktor explained in his robotic voice "Obviously, there was something odd with it. It's those little black dotes you see over there" he said, pointing with his metallic finger "Those are cells, black cells, and a sign of a disorder"

"How did they occur?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes locked with the Jayce's blood.

"Probably inserted from a third party. A human being is incapable of creating such cells, even if they suffer from any sort of blood cancer"

"What kind of substance can do something like this to a man?"

"A good question, sherrif" Viktor applauded "There's only one actually, and that's the Black Rose"

"The Black what?" Vi asked, buffled.

"The Black Rose" Viktor repeated impatiently "The name refers both to the substance and the plant it's produced from. The Black Rose is a very rare yet very dangerous type of rose. The Institute made sure to eliminate it, but apparently they weren't really successful"

"What exactly can the Black Rose do?" Caitlyn inquiried

"You saw yourself what it's capable of, and that's only a small part of it, I'm afraid" Viktor shook his head "The Black Rose infiltrates the brain and renders the upper intellectual functions completely useless. In other words, that specific part of the brain stops functioning, and the victim is a slave towards their «master»"

"But how can they even be controlled? I tried to put some sense into Jayce and he wouldn't listen to one damn thing I said to him" Vi interjected "How's that possible?"

"It's very difficult to gain control over a man that has been infected over the Black Rose. Only very powerful mages had managed to master this magic technic, still it gave an incentive to use their magic like that, so its cultivation was strictly prohibited"

"It's understandable, considering its risk level" Caitlyn commented "But it doesn't explain what happened to Jayce. We're pretty sure he wasn't dragged, not by Jinx, not by anyone the day of the incident"

"That's because he was possibly dragged a long time ago but the cells were activated that specific day" Upon seeing the confusion painted on their faces, Viktor proceeded in explaining more "Depending on the dose, the Black Rose works in two different ways. One turns the victim instantly into a monster and in the other the substance remains in the body without doing any damage, until the signal is given before the invasion of the black cells begin. That happens only under the guidance of a powerful wizard"

Vi turned instantly towards Caitlyn "Do you think that was the phone call about? To activate the cells?"

Caitlyn's gaze met hers, before she nooded affirmatively "That's the only logical explanation we can give for now. But there are still more questions" she added, walking towards Viktor "If Jayce was indeed dragged before the incident, how come he didn't remember anything about it?"

Viktor let out a frustrated sigh "That's because the cells took over the association regions of the brain that have to do with memory. It's obvious he wouldn't remember anything"

"Now, it makes sense" Caitlyn praised, sounding pleased, before everyone fell silent.

Vi's mind was working like a hexetech machine, trying to link the new data with what they already knew. So, Jayce had been dragged long ago before the incident with Jinx. Whoever was behind this, they were just waiting for the right moment to use him as a weapon, and they had almost succeeded in achieving, which by the way was what exactly? Help Jinx? Create havoc? She wasn't really sure about that. And where did Harrod Fitzwilliam fit in all these? Had he discovered something about the Black Rose? Was that the reason behind his visit in Ionia in that seminar? Was this why he had disappeared in the first place? Vi looked over Caitlyn carefully, trying to read her expression. The sherrif seemed to be lost deep in her own thoughts, while Viktor was still starring at them.

"Umm... Caitlyn?" Vi called, a little bit hesitantly.

"Yes. Alright" the brunette said, being snapped off her train of thought "I'm sorry. Is this everything we needed to know?" she then said, speaking to Viktor.

"That's all I know for the time being. I don't know if Heimendinger has found something else yet"

"If you do, please inform us" Caitlyn asked him "It's important to remain updated"

"I will" the man nodded his head slightly "Now, if you would be so kind, I would like to be left alone. I need to continue on with my research and start packing"

"No one saw us coming here" Caitlyn assured him.

"Better safe than sorry" he waved her off "This is not a game. We need to be extra careful"

"As you please... Let's get going Vi" Caitlyn motioned at Vi to follow her, and the enforcer was more than just glad to leave this underground hole, leaving the Machine Herald behind, who had already bended over his desk before they had left.

It felt good to see the sun again, Vi mused. It took her eyes a while to adjust but she didn't care. She had enough of that dark, dirty place for a life time. The two officers entered their car and vanished off the region as fast they could, making sure no one has seen them leaving that building. Or so that was what they thought.

* * *

Back at the safety of the walls of the CPDP, Caitlyn and Vi had closed themselves up and were preparing their next moves. Now that they knew partly what was going on, everything was overturned.

"Do you think that's why your father dissapeared?" Vi asked, laying on her chair, legs on desk "Because he knew something about the Black Rose?"

"It would explain a lot of things" Caitlyn responded, without looking at her enforcer. She had her back turned on the pinkette and couldn't see her worried expression. Her ocean blue eyes were stuck outside the window, glittering under the sun, while her mind was processing all the new data available "It would only make sense why he went in Ionia"

"That's what I thought" Vi mumbled "Do you think that... he's... y'know..." she wouldn't dare finish this sentence. She wasn't sure of how the sherrif would react to this possibility and couldn't risk her head for that.

"No, I don't think he's dead" Caitlyn said, suddenly spinning around to face Vi "Whoever is behind this, they need his knowledge to gain more control. And if my suspicions are correct, they are using me to make him cooperate with them without problems"

"They can try harm you, and they will be the first to know how is like being Vi feet under!" Vi growled, punching her desk and almost knocking it off.

"I appriciate the concern" Caitlyn grimaced "But I'd rather you didn't destroy the office furniture"

"Sorry Cupcake, you know I can't really help it" Vi grinned sheepishly "So, what are we doing now?"

"Continue looking for my father, that is" Caitlyn said "If we are to stop those bastards from taking over the city, we need to find him first"

"In that case, I can only agree" Vi grinned, abandoning her chair "We're going to find him, and find him alive, no matter what. That's a promise there, Cupcake"

None knew where Vi's determination derived from, but her genuine smile was enough to confirm that her purposes were pure. The smile that curled up from the corner of the sherrif's lips was pretty much inevitable.

"Thank you Vi" Caitlyn said, lowering her tone just barely above a whisper. The soft, gloved hand that touched Vi's arm was enough to send a shiver under the enforcer's spine. She never imagined Caitlyn touching her so unexpectedly, making her little gay heart flutter. Caitlyn's blue eyes met her's; how do we speak again? There were so many things she wanted to confess, so many things to say, but the words wouldn't reach Vi's lips.

"Come on. We got work to do" Caitlyn spoke, slicing through the thick silence that had fell in the room, patting Vi's arm. Vi followed her with her eyes before starting walking behind her like a lost puppy, still feeling fuzzy by the sherrif's piercing gaze.

* * *

Unlike what most people believed, Piltover's harbor wasn't as safe as everyone thought it was. The police was there, but that didn't stop the underworld to surface up and come and get a drink on one of the several bars were located there and have some fun at one of the brothels, all of the belonging to a ghost man, named Shaun Adams, and all established illegally. And we call him a ghost man, not because he was a goner, but because he always escaped apprehension. He knew how to play the game very well; just make business without drawing too much attention so as to bring that Sherrif bitch around his palace, or else he would really be a goner. The police never managed to catch him; he was everywhere and nowhere to be found. It was assumed that he was hiding very well, but he wasn't really hiding. He remained in the shadows, watching over everything happening in the harbor, even if they thought him to be miles away.

That evening, he had decided to emerge off the shadows and show up to one of his business to supervise it, under the police nose. Changing his appearance quite frequently, it was easy for him to slip through the growd without being noticed. Secret passages played their role as well. That time of the year he wore a moustache and his hair were cut short.

His main bar, which was called «Escape The Night», was pretty much thriving. Not a big surprise there, since it was perfectly located on platform C, where all the mafia loaded and unloaded their ships. It offered them the best opportunity to have a drink before sailing. Despite the fact that illegal activity had reduced greatly and most mafia members had been captured, his customers never reduced. People of all ages, status and gender gathered in «Escape The Night» to choke their pain and failures in alcohol. We could say that Shaun Adams was living off their pain in one way or another.

That evening when he had snuck in his bar, he stood alone enjoying his drink, watching over his clients. There's not a better feeling than seeing your work thriving, not even for him. And perhaps, if he was lucky enough, he would find someone to share his joy with.

Lady Luck was smiling towards him that evening, it seemed. On the other side of the bar stood one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, and he had met a quite a lot. Her beauty was exceptional, maybe even rare. The purple dress she wore was way too revealing, giving the best view of her legs. Oh, those legs... This was the best opportunity to have some fun tonight.

He approached her with as much discreetness as he could master and sat next to her on the bar. The woman acknowledged his presence, and he turned to give her a charming smile. She returned the gesture, much to his delight.

"The rest of the lady's drinks are my treat" Shaun said to the barman, before turning to the woman "How come a pretty woman like you is all alone tonight?" he in inquired, taking a sip of his drink.

"I felt like being alone tonight" she spoke with her upper city accent. Ah, a high society chick, one of the best prays he could get his hands on. Perfection.

"Oh c'mon, no one wants to be alone" Shaun argued.

"Maybe" she said, taking a ship of her own drink "But sometimes, all you need is to be left alone, drink your pain in alcohol, you know what I mean?"

A sophisticated one. This kind of women were the most intriguing ones "Trust me, I do" he said quietly, starring down at his drink. A sophisticated woman needed a sophisticated man, right?

"You seem to have seen a lot" the woman pointed out, seeing his expression.

"I've seen a lot of shit, indeed" he confirmed "In a place like a bar, it's inevitable you see every little weird situation"

"Do you hang out here a lot?" she asked

"Only when I need to supervise the place" he responded "But yes, I know the area well enough. Piltover's harbor is a very interesting place"

"I can definitely see that" the woman smiled at him before taking another sip "So, do you own this place?"

Shaun smiled to himself; bingo. "Ay. That, and several others all the way up the harbor"

"A businessman I see" she concluded, tilting her head on the side

"You could call me that" he smiled "But enough about me. What about you? What does a pretty and rich face want in the slums?"

"I wouldn't call it «slums»" she argued "For me at least, it's a place to stress myself out. The everyday life is just too pressuring"

"I'm glad you see it like that. And you're not the only one" he said and motioned at a man on the other side of the bar "He belongs in high society too. His wife was cheating on him and stole much of his fortune"

The woman turned to look where Saun had pointed to "How do you know all these?" she asked, obviously impressed.

"People here come to ease their pain" he explained "Besides, I care about my customers"

She hummed "Not a lot of businessmen do"

"I tend to differ" he said, leaning forward "You can call me Shaun, by the way. I didn't catch your name, miss...?"

"I'm Caitlyn" she smiled kindly at him.

"A beautiful name for a gorgeous woman" Shaun commented. He was about to make his next move when one of his security guards dressed in tuxedo approached him and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't you see I'm busy now?" Saun growled in annoyance

"I'm sorry boss, but it's a matter of urgency" the guard said apologetically.

"For fuck's sake..." Shaun cursed under his breath. Whenever he was at the best point, he would be interrupted. It was so damn frustrating!

"I'll be right back, sweetheart" he winked at Caitlyn "Being the boss has its responsibilities too"

The woman smiled, nodding at him in understanding. Now he had dealt with that, he needed to focus.

"What's the matter?" he asked the guard

"We found Gordon and Melek knocked out. Jimmy was also injured, said something about a freak with pink hair and some shit about metallic gauntlets..."

"The fucking enforcer!" Shaun cringed "How did she... Argh, doesn't matter now! Go get her and I will secure the bar"

"Yes boss" the guard said, and sprinted down the street, gun ready in his hands.

"Stupid fucking bitch" Shaun murmured as he returned back in the bar "Showing up at the worst of times to ruin everything!"

When he returned back to the bar, he tried his best to look cool. He approached his barman and leaned over the counter to whisper at his ear.

"We're in trouble" he said "Gordon and Melek are out. I need you to empty the bar quickly and quietly. This is going to be a massacre" his eyes slipped towards Caitlyn's direction, who was still drinking her alcohol alone "Make sure she doesn't suspect anything" he added and the barman nodded before he left to do as he was told. As for Shaun, he slipped behind the counter and bended down to reveal a secret hiding place where he stored some weapony. He grabbed a loaded machine gun and remained hidden behind the bar.

He kept his ears open to detect any sort of activity that showed the police was there. He could listen to his barman dismissing the customers one by one, and most of them complained. He wondered how that Caitlyn woman would react to this sudden change, but it was the last thing on his mind.

The sudden noise of glasses breaking down gave him the signal. That Zaunite bitch was there.

"A'right, who of you bastards is Shaun Adams?" He couldn't see her but he could imagine her standing like a fool, exposd "Speak up, or else you're at risk of getting arrested too. It's up to you, folks" she spoke again.

Shaun Adams stood up behind the bar, aiming his gun at the Piltover's enforcer "Seeing Shaun Adams requires a fee which you haven't paid I'm afraid, officer Vi" he grinned at her, his finger playing on her finger.

He was about to shot when the clicking of another gun made him freeze in his position.

"I dare you to pull the trigger " said the accented voice "And I assure you, you'll beg for mercy" Shaun snapped his head towards her, and the surprise was such that he was almost knocked off his feet when he caught Caitlyn pointing a gun at him.

"Put the gun down on the floor, and hands up so I can see them" she ordered, her voice falling cold. Shaun clenched his teeth as he bended down to get rid of the gun. He had been fooled, more so by a woman! He, one of the most experienced men in the underworld! How was that even fair!

"You little bitch" he growled "You're a police officer!"

"You lost into your own game" she said "Now, with the power I got as the Sherrif Of Piltover, Shaun Adams, you're under arrest"


	14. The Garage

Shaun Adams was just glad that the darkness embracing the CPDP's interrogation room was enough to hide his embarrassment. He had been humiliated and his pride was hurt badly, and it didn't help that the woman he had been flirting with just a couple of hours ago was standing before him with a cold expression, a completely different image from what he had seen in the bar, in his bar. How he hadn't recognized her was beyond him. He had been deluded by her exceptional beauty like a fucking idiot.

"Do you want the good cop? Or the bad cop? It's up to you" she said after a while, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.

"I ain't telling you were my men are hiding" he spat at her face "I'ain't no traitor"

"There's no such need" she said, pushing her hands off the table "As we speak, all your men are being apprehended and brought to justice"

He remained silent. This woman seemed to be a step ahead, but it wasn't so surprising. She was the infamous Sherrif of Piltover after all.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Shaun asked, not sure why he wasn't thrown in prison already "You've already captured my men, what else do you want me to tell you?"

"I ask the questions here" the sherrif pointed out, cutting the last wings of confidence he had. Caitlyn drew a photo of a man approximately around his mid fifties, with a grey moustache decorating his upper lip. He looked familiar to Shaun; he was certain he had seen him before.

"Have you seen this man recently?" she inquiried. Shaun narrowed his eyes at the photo. He couldn't make the connection to understand how this man was even relevant, but if that was what the sheriff needed to know, so be it. He didn't have to loose anything, and maybe this would be taken into account.

"Think I did. He stopped by «Escape the Night» last Sunday for a drink""

"Did you speak with him?" Caitlyn asked again

"We exchanged a couple of words but nothing much" he shrugged his shoulders "He wasn't really fond of talking"

"What happened afterwards?"

"Not really sure. He left the bar after a while and walked towards platform A. I don't know anything else"

The sherrif looked at him with her piercing eyes, and Shaun shivered. Never in his life had he been so intimidated, save by a woman. She looked beautifully terrifying, showing that there was no one that could outsmart her.

"Come on now Adams" she said, frowning "We both know that's a lie. You said yourself you knew everything going on in the harbor. There's no point in hiding information from us"

From her side, Piltover's Enforcer emerged from the shadows, giving a very specific message to Shaun Adams. He gulped.

"I told you, I don't know!" he exclaimed, starting to panic "One of my men reported seeing a hideous blue car with yellow doors pulling over near the bar, but I didn't see it myself, alright?!"

"See? It wasn't so difficult" Caitlyn bemused, placing her hands again on the table "Now, who saw the car? Give me names"

"I don't know, Melek I think!"

"You think?" Caitlyn repeated, lowering her voice. Shaun eyed her carefully, trying to guess what was going through her mind "I don't want you to think. I want you to answer specifically to what I ask! Was it Melek or not Adams?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, obviously startled "Yes, it was Melek, now leave me the fuck alone!"

"Good" she nodded, pushing herself away "Keep this up and we'll take into consideration your cooperation. Perhaps you'll spend less than two decades in prison if you behave well. Take him"

Another two police officers emerged from the shadows and grabbed Shaun by the armpits, dragging him out of the interrogation room.

"That was quick" Vi commented, looking over the three men that were quitting the room.

"Indeed it was. But we got two birds with one stone" Caitlyn pointed "Now, go find that Melek guy, see what he knows then report back to me"

"Say it's already done, Cupcake"

* * *

The CPDP's cells were already full after the Wardens' invasion in the harbor mostly with people that belonged to Shaun Adams' gang, but there were still people that were members of other groups as well. Soon, they would be moved in Piltover's prison, Irongate, a place only few prisoners had managed to escape from. Whoever got in there, wasn't going to get out till their time was over, so good was the security there. Rumors said that those that had spent some time in Iron gate were never the same after their release. That was the main reason why the prisoners weren't pleased at all when Vi snowed up. They greeted her with boo's and inappropriate gesture that showed their disregard.

Vi stood before them, looking at each cell with an unreadable expression. As much as she wanted to answer their insults, she knew better than provoking outraged gang members.

"Who of you is Melek?" she shouted, covering all the other voices.

"Fuck off bitch!" someone on her right shouted, spitting in front of her feet.

"Listen up, pal" she said, pointing her finger at his face "Keep your saliva in your mouth or choke on it, I don't care. Just don't contaminate the floor, alright?"

The man was taken aback but he glared back at her with a look of utter disgust.

"I'll ask again" Vi said "Who of you fucktards is Melek?"

"I am" a voice called from the other side of the room. Vi walked towards the source of the voice and stopped in front of a man with dark skin that had left his arms hang on the railings.

"Your boss mentioned something about a blue car with yellow doors, said that you reported it back to him"

"I might have" Melek said, starring at Vi's eyes with his dark brown ones.

"Did you happen to see the license plate?"

"Maybe" he shrugged his shoulders

Vi sighed in frustration "Listen up, I got zero time for your games. You'd better speak up or else you'll have to deal with the consequences"

"I ain't scared of you, bitch" he growled at her face, his eyes glowing in anger. All out of a sudden, Vi grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the railings, cutting off his breath.

"I got specific orders to retrieve the license plate" she growled at his face "However, the sherrif never mentioned anything about the way I retrieve this piece of information. Therefore, you'd better speak up before I get fed up with your bullshit"

Silence fell. Melek's lip trembled in horror as Vi's eyes glared back at him with a fierce that would even scare a wild animal. The rest of the prisoners backed away from the railings, obviously intimidated.

"PT 21HK56" he mumbled "Satisfied now?"

"Very" she growled back and threw him across his cell before turning her back at him and his companions. She didn't stay to listen to his body thump as he came in contact with the cold floor, nor his groans. She had successfully managed to get what she wanted, just like the good old days. Some things would never change.

* * *

"Here we are again" Vi murmured as Piltover's port smell hit her nose "I'd come here a million times and this smell would still seem awful to me"

Caitlyn ignored Vi's casual complaining to focus better on her surroundings. They were standing outside a garage, the backyard of which was full of abandoned hexetech vehicles.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked her partner

"Ay, Goyle's garage, the one and only" Vi confirmed "That's the place our data base was referring to. The car was stolen from here"

"It's quiet for a place that's usually so busy" Caitlyn pointed, looking over the backyard, which was full with every type of vehicle that you could come across in Piltovers; from motorcycles and cars to vans and small tracks, even some old police vehicles. The place seemed quite popular among drivers.

"You're right, though I wouldn't blame Goyle if he's taking a break with all these vehicles awaiting to be repaired" Vi laughed "I remember that one time when my motorcycle needed some boosting up. He almost kicked my ass as he was still trying to repair a track"

"Interesting" Caitlyn mused, making her way towards the main entrance of the garage. It seemed to be closed, even if it was still early in the morning. If anything, it should be bustling with life, not look like a cemetery. The main entrance of the garage had a locker on it, confirming Caitlyn's suspicions.

"It's closed" she said, pointing the locker at Vi.

"That's weird, he's usually too busy to keep it closed" Vi said, scratching the back of her back "Perhaps we should get a look around, see if we can find anything"

"Sounds good to me" Caitlyn agreed with a nod. Vi lead the way to the backyard, where they found nothing but abandoned vehicles. They made their way through the lifeless masses of metal, looking for any signs of life but to no avail.

"I don't understand!" Vi exclaimed in frustration after a while of wondering under the sun "Why isn't he here? He was supposed to be here!"

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure he's somewhere around here" Caitlyn assured her, looking towards the main building of the garage.

"I'm starting to think that those who stole the car made sure to get Goyle out of the way too" Vi shivered

"No, because they didn't have such motives. Besides, no signs of breaking in or fighting" Caitlyn said "Let's go back and see if anyone saw anything suspicious around here"

They returned back to the main road, with Vi and little bit disheartened that they hadn't managed to get the lead they needed so desperately. She was hoping that she could prove herself somewhat useful in this case, instead of just smashing heads and creating trouble.

"Wait for me here" Caitlyn told her "I won't be gone for long"

Vi nodded and watched as her boss walked in into a neighbor's shop, surely to ask about Goyle there. Signing, she looked over at the garage that stood innocently before her, but there wasn't anything innocent behind it. Everything was so off, the place shouldn't be abandoned like that.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Caitlyn coming back, and only did when her accent echoed in her ears.

"Goyle hasn't open his shop for almost two weeks now" Caitlyn said

"That's since the car was stolen" Vi said, getting the point instantly "But why?"

"We're going to find that ourselves" Caitlyn said, walking towards the shop.

"Hold on, you're telling me we're going to break in?" Vi asked in confusion, turning to look at the sherrif's back.

"Precisely" Caitlyn hummed "I am the law, Vi"

"I guess" Vi shrugged. Caitlyn seemed so dedicated to this case and it wasn't so surprising, not to Vi. She was ready to go extreme, if the circumstances demanded so.

But that made her careless.

Vi heard it but Caitlyn didn't seem to have noticed. The beep was coming louder and more intense as the sherrif walked towards the main entrance of the garage. There was no time for words, only action. Vi launched herself at the brunette, pulling her out of the way just before the huge, metalic garage door blew open, filling the air with smoke and debris.

They both rolled a couple of meters away, feeling the hot asphalt under their skins. Vi was thrown on top of Caitlyn, holding her arms tightly around the brunette's smaller body, her shield already activated, barely protecting the both of them from the debris that was raining all over the place. Smoke filled their lungs and they both coughed loudly but they didn't try to move from their current position. Vi carefully opened her eyes, only to meet smoke and Caitlyn's precious face. Realizing how close their faces actually were, her cheeks were painted red and she tried to push herself up, but Caitlyn's hands that were wrapped around her shoulders didn't let her move.

"Are you alright, Cupcake?" she mumbled, trying to avoid that piercing gaze.

Before Caitlyn could even give an answer, a high pitched voice made the two women froze in utter terror.

"Not fair Fat Hands! You blew away all the fun away! Got it? _Blew!_ "

Jinx's hysterical laughter rang in Vi's ears and a feel of hatred surged through the enforcer, but at that moment she could only make one clear thought.

 _Shit_

* * *

 ** _New title, new description, new chapter yet the same story. We're back at it folks :)_**


	15. Who We Are

**_It's who we are_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_**

 ** _So won't you save us_**

 ** _What we are_**

 ** _Don't look clear_**

 ** _Cause it's all uphill from here_**

* * *

"Jinx" Vi growled, pushing herself up in an instance, preparing herself to fight. This pathetic excuse of a human would always show up at the worst of moments to wreak havoc.

"C'mon Fat Hands, you always ruin the moment, have I told you that?" Jinx giggled "You looked extremely cute on top of Hat Lady, it almost made me puke!"

Vi's cheeks remained red, whether from embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell. In the meantime, Caitlyn was already back on her feet and had already set her rifle on her shoulder, aiming at Jinx's head.

"Seems your girlfriend is up and working again" Jinx laughed "Time to have some fun!"

Jinx launched herself off the rooftop she had been standing moments before to land just in front of Piltover's Finest. Vi didn't hesitate to throw a punch, aiming straight to the Loose Cannon's face. Of course, Jinx wouldn't just stand there. Instead, she jumped behind, dodging the blow and aimed her gun. Vi and Caitlyn were quick to find cover behind a couple of parked cars to escape from Jinx's barrage of bullets.

This wasn't good at all. Vi wasn't so scared about herself; she had dealt with Jinx face to face a lot of times in the past. But Caitlyn, oh Gods save her, she was a sniper and right now, she wasn't on top of a building, sniping from a distance. She was in a great disadvantage in front of Jinx, that was for sure.

All of a sudden, the characteristic sound of a rifle filled the air. Vi peaked over her cover to see the sherrif shooting over the blue-haired terrorist, barely missing. Caitlyn was far than defenseless, but in a sudden turn she could end up badly injured. Vi had to made this quick.

Using her _Vault Breaker_ , she dashed towards Jinx, her eyes throwing fire. Jinx dodged, grinning at the enforcer. Using the back of her gun, she slumped it straight into Vi's face. The enforcer felt the pain shooting up and she clenched her broken nose. The blood that dropped on the ground in front of Vi's feet was a hilarious scene for Jinx, who had bursted into fists of laughter. Letting out an outraged cry, Vi launched herself at the terrorist, her massive fist hitting Jinx's fragile body with force. However, the Loose Cannon was quick to recover from the hit and grabbed Zap, aiming straight at Vi. The pinkette tried to move but realized that she was stuck onto Jinx's _Flame Chopers_. Crap, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. She saw Jinx ready to pull the trigger and she closed her eyes, preparing for the hit that never came.

The bullet hit Jinx straight in the upper arm, releasing a river of blood. The Loose Cannon greeted her teeth as she clenched her new wound, cursing under her breath. Caitlyn stood beside Vi with her rifle up, smoke flying of its edge. Vi broke free and charged her gauntlets for the next attack.

It seemed like the terrorist wasn't going to have any of this. She stepped behind and released a sort of weird gass that blurried the vision of both officers.

"Caitlyn! Where are you?!" Vi shouted in panic. If this crazy bitch dared to lay a finger on the sherrif, she swore that...

She didn't have time to process what she swore to do. Another explosion at her feet and she was sent flying across the air before slamming on the ground, remaining still.

"Vi!" Caitlyn's worried voice filled the air as the gass started disappearing. That was so, so bad!

"Don't worry Hat Lady, you'll join her soon enough!" Jinx squeaked excitedly, dancing over her success.

"We'll see about that" Caitlyn said, speaking mostly to herself. Now that the brawler was temporarly out, it was a fight between the two marksmen. Under normal circumstances, Jinx had the upper hand; Caitlyn though owned the determination and the minds. She rushed to find cover again before Jinx realized what her intentions were.

Her number one priority was to protect Vi from any harm. Coming out just like that and pulling her away would be a suicide. She could only keep Jinx busy until the proper opportunity would occur. It was still risky, yet the only option she had.

She took aim again for the next exchange of bullets with her nemesis, but Jinx was nowhere to be found. Trying not to panic, she scanned the road with her eyes before looking up to meet Jinx's menacing grin on the building opposite her current position, aiming Fishbones at her. Had she moved a second after, she would have exploded along with the car she used as cover. The sherrif rolled over on the road, feeling her skin scratching against the hard asphalt, coughing. She could hear to the Loose Cannon's hysterical laughter over the rooftop and she cringed. She pulled her rifle again and aimed through the smoke; other snipers wouldn't even dare do something so risky, but she was Caitlyn, the Sherrif of Piltover, the best sniper in the entire Valoran. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger and the groan of pain that came from above informed her of her success. She might have hit Jinx, but she still needed to find a new hiding place.

She started running blindly, hoping that she could get to another car, but before she had such opportunity, she stumbled over a metallic obstacle that almost knocked her off her feet. Looking down, she realized she had bumped into Vi's unconscious form. This was her best opportunity. Using the smoke as a cover, she could pull Vi to safety.

Caitlyn placed her rifle over her shoulder and grabbed Vi's legs, pulling her away from the road. However, she underestimated the enforcer's weight and it demanded more effort to take her to safety. When she was done, the smoke had almost fainted away and soon they would be exposed to danger once again.

Just in time, Caitlyn reached a dark alley and laid Vi there behind a green bin that stood alone. She would be safe for the time being.

"I'll be back" Caitlyn whispered as she placed Vi on her back, even though she knew she couldn't listen to her. After she made sure that she wasn't going to be found by Jinx, she moved forward, her faithful weapon always ready. She remained in the shadows, waiting for Jinx to show up again. She had the element of surprise at her side and she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jinx shouted, trying to mimic their fellow co-champion, Annie, and failing miserably. Caitlyn concluded she was coming closer to their current hiding position. Perfection.

Jinx showed up finally. Caitlyn smiled smugly at herself. She pulled the trigger.

A net was released off her rifle aimed at the terrorist and the sherrif flew back just a few meters. Jinx was pinned to the ground, squirming like a fish. Caitlyn was a little bit hesitant about coming out of the shadows, since this would betray Vi's hiding place. Rethinking about though, she found herself being stupid. Jinx wasn't going to go anywhere, that was for sure.

Indeed, Caitlyn marched winner out of the alley. Her triumph was in the air. She could sense it. But Jinx denied it.

She broke free off her bonds, cutting through the net with a knife and she was back at her feet as soon as possible. This wasn't over, not yet.

"Impossible!" Caitlyn exclaimed in anger, feeling more humiliated than ever.

"That's what everyone says!" Jinx laughed "Now, where's Fat Hands really? I'm starting to miss her... Nah, of course not!"

Both her and her enforcer were in danger again, especially Vi. She had to drag Jinx away from there, confuse her, do everything possible to keep Vi safe. She knew that Jinx was already suspicious of Vi's current location but she couldn't let her confirm her theory.

She ran. She ran like she had never before, her heart beating so fast. She was out of breath yet she kept running. Sometimes, she turned back to throw a bullet or a net but she didn't stop. She took a turn into another alley, feeling the walls enclosing her. It was a dead end. She turned around only to find Jinx standing in front of her, always that damn smirk on her face.

"The infamous Sherrif of Piltover running away. How pathetic" she commented "You're such a coward, Caitlyn"

That was probably the first time she had ever called Caitlyn by her actual name but the brunette didn't say anything on that "Perhaps. Or that's what I'll let you believe"

"Believe? I don't believe in anything!" Jinx laughed. It wasn't her normal, hysterical, mad laugh. It was a sad, sarcastic laugh. This was ten times more scary than her usual self.

"I doubt you really believe in anything, to be honest" Caitlyn huffed

"You're not quite right. I do believe that chaos is the only true balance in this world"

"Then I'll have to dissapoint you, since this isn't true"

"Liar" Jinx whispered "Why did you choose Vi if you don't believe in chaos? Vi stands for chaos, and if you can't see it then you're blinded by your own stupidity"

Caitlyn remaining silent, pressing her lips into a thin line. Deeply, she knew that Jinx had a point, but there was no way she would ever admit it openly, especially in front of her nemesis.

 _She's a beautiful chaos after all_

"Vi isn't chaotic, she's nothing like you" Caitlyn spoke softly, tenderness dripping off her voice as she spoke about her best friend "She's a fighter, she's a hero. But she's not chaos"

Jinx starred at her for a couple of moments before she bursted into laughter once again "You're actually so stupid, _sherrif_. Me and Vi, we're the exact same thing. Born in Zaun, orphans, left in the world alone to fight and bring chaos upon. This is who we are, Caitlyn. Vi only ended up on the other side of the coin because of you"

"No" Caitlyn said firmly "You and Vi are not the same. She's an officer of the law, she used her talent to protect, not kill, even if she took the wrong path when she was young, a path that ran through miles of clouded hell. While you, you used your talent only to wreak havoc and kill"

Jinx was left silent. Blue met red, and Caitlyn wasn't scared at that moment, not in the slightest.

"It's our choices that show who we really are, far more than our abilities. Vi chose to protect, you chose to kill. There's a huge gap between the two"

Silence

"You'll never understand" Jinx spoke coldly "It was because of you that she turned like this"

"Because I believed in her? Because I gave her the chance she desperately needed?"

"As I said, you will never understand" Jinx shook her head "Let's get done with this" she added, raising her gun.

"Truth be told, I wouldn't imagine myself agreeing with you under other circumstances" Caitlyn agreed, nodding even so slightly.

So this was it. The ending was coming. But Caitlyn thought it was really worth it. For Vi. The thought her triggered a smile.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" Jinx cringed, noticing the imperceptible smile.

"Nothing" Caitlyn said. As if she would explain to her. Jinx wouldn't understand.

"Then they call me crazy..." Jinx murmured, shaking her head.

At the very last moments of her existence did Caitlyn only realize who she really was. A talk with Jinx had never been so useful and constructive before.

All her life, she lived with the belief that her duty was to protect the city, to be the law's enforcer. It was who she really was. Four years ago however, everything had changed. She had seen Vi's potential and she had believed in her. That had changed everything. Maybe Jinx wasn't so wrong after all. Maybe her words had been true, that she had played a major role in Vi's reformation. It wasn't only her though. She had given a chance for redemption, and Vi took it. That was all she did. Yet, that rendered everything different.

There was one last thing she needed to do so this madness would be over..

The moment Jinx pulled the trigger, Caitlyn raised her rifle and shot for one last time before pain consumed her. Her side was burning as she fell to the ground and she could hear Jinx's cries of pain before they fainted away.

Silence again

Caitlyn listened to Jinx's breath and could see her small form laying a few feet away from hers. She wasn't moving. At all. And so would she in a while. The pain soon would be gone and so would she.

All things considered, her plan had succeeded. She had protected Vi and brought Jinx down, to a great cost yes, but she had done it. There were still so many things she didn't understand, so many things to do, to say but her time there was over. Vi would keep fighting, she knew she would. She was stronger and more stubborn.

"I'm sorry... Vi..." Caitlyn whispered in the darkness as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Vi's head hurt terribly. She couldn't remember having such a terrible headache before. She groaned as she rubbed her face in her palm, trying to remember what happened. She was laying abandoned in an alley just behind a bin that was smelling awful and didn't help her brain function.

But everything came at once. Caitlyn. Jinx. The explosion.

She jumped at her feet, looking around. She still felt dizzy but there was no time for recovering now. She ran outside the alley and jumped on the main road. The sky had darkened and dark clouds were looming in the horizon. Except the loud thunders, no other noise was there. Vi began panicking. Where was Caitlyn? Where was Jinx? She had to find them and quickly!

She started running, yelling on top of her lungs, trying to get a response from Caitlyn but to no avail.

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn! Answer me!" she screamed in desperation. Her mind was drifting to the worst scenario. Shooting the dark thoughts out of her mind, she resumed her task. She needed to remain focused.

Suddenly, she noticed from the corner of her eyes trails of blood leading in the depth of another alley. She immediately ran in, her heart beating quickly. She couldn't even imagine what she was going to find.

She almost screamed her name when she found her laying on top of a pool of her own blood. Her heart was smashed into a million pieces. Vi rushed towards Caitlyn's form and picked her in her arms instantly.

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn! Can you hear me? _Caitlyn!_ " she shouted in desperation. She didn't want her dead. She wouldn't bear it if she was dead because of her "Caitlyn! Wake up!"

No response

In a moment of utter madness, Vi shook her body uncontrollably as if trying to wake her up.

"Caitlyn, please..." she whispered, tears threatening to spill, tears that hadn't left her eyes since she was still a child "You have to wake up. This damn city needs you. _I_ need you"

Nothing. Emptiness consumed Vi. She just didn't want to believe...

Caitlyn stirred in her arms but Vi barely realized. It was so imperceptibe that it could easily pass unnoticed.

"...Vi?"

It was so weak, barely above a whisper, and it demanded all Caitlyn's strength to pronounce the name. Vi's lips trembled so much that she couldn't even speak. Relief was all she could feel and embracing Caitlyn tightly, her Caitlyn, was all she could do.

"It's alright, I'm here. You're safe" Vi whispered as the raining slowly started purring down on them. And Caitlyn believed her. She would believe every single word Vi told her. Because unlike Jinx, _she_ _was_ a believer. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she felt Vi's heat radiate towards her cold body.

"Let's get you out of here" Vi spoke softly, as if talking to a sleeping child. She stood up with the injured sherrif in her arms. Caitlyn unconsciously wrapped her arms the enforcer's neck as they walked outside the alley, straight into the hard rain.


	16. Fallen Stars

A nightmare. This was a nightmare for Vi.

She couldn't quite recall her walking in the rain with Caitlyn in her arms, laying unconscious and slowly bleeding out. She couldn't recall her screams of agony that had escaped her lungs towards the doctors of the nearby hospital, begging them to save her, to do something. She couldn't remember those doctors rushing and taking her Caitlyn away, and herself only watching helplessly. Everything was a blur.

She had curled herself up on the floor, next to the room the doctors were taking care of the injured sherrif. People were passing by, not caring about Vi's struggle; they had their own to worry about. Outside, the rain raged and the sky had become even darken, dismissing any clues that decided daytime from night. Even so, Vi had lost track of time hours ago.

As it was growing late, her brain was screaming at her to rest but she refused to oblige. She would only sleep when she was absolutely sure that Caitlyn would be alright. She would stay all night awake if necessary.

However, it didn't come to that. Around midnight, a doctor came out of the room, seeking for Caitlyn Fitzwilliam's close encounters. Only then did Vi stand up. The relief that washed over her when the doctor reassured her that the sherrif's condition was stable was beyond any words.

Once the doctor and his custody dismissed themselves, Vi seeked for a place to pass the night on. All the benches across the corridor were full with asleep people and she couldn't bring herself to wake an old lady up to settle next to her. She slipped down again on the floor and sleep came in a distance. It wasn't without distributions or dreams however. Vague visions with Caitlyn, Jinx and lots of blood. She woke several times during the night, only to find herself panting in her own sweat. She only hoped she wasn't talking in her sleep.

She officially abandoned her spot at the floor at around six of the next day to get herself some coffee from the hospital canteen. When she returned back, an unpleasant surprise was awaiting that carried the name Elizabeth Fitzwilliam.

Oddly enough, she couldn't bring herself to care about her presence there. She walked back towards Caitlyn's room, taking a sip off her coffee. Her return didn't go unnoticed. Her return was greeted by a sharp look from Elizabeth but no further comment. Vi stood opposite her, starring down at her feet and occasionally taking a sip off her coffee.

It seemed like Elizabeth was debating with herself for a while. Vi didn't give a damn. Gazing at the floor was a far better perspective than trying to communicate with her.

"What happened to my daughter?" Elizabeth asked eventually, her voice sharp but barely above a whisper.

"Jinx" was Vi's mere response.

"And where were you, _officer_ , when this terrorist attacked her?"

Silence

Elizabeth's anger was radiating and could be felt from miles away. This passive behavior of Vi got the best out of there.

"You were entrusted to protect my daughter, yet all this happened! Explain yourself!" she said, raising her voice.

Vi slowly raised her head, looking straight into Mrs Fitzwilliam's eyes. They were lit up with fire and under other circumstances she might have been a little bit intimidated. Not now, though.

"You're right. Whatever happened to Caitlyn yesterday was entirely my fault"

Elizabeth was obviously taken aback by that response. It would be a lie if we say she expected this reaction, especially from Vi. She expected her to at least try and defend herself, yet she didn't. She seemed so off and tired, with no energy, and these terms didn't go together with Vi at one sentence.

Her anger ceased just a little bit. She had to be reasonable there. It was as hard as it was for her fot Vi too, maybe even worse. She had witnessed the whole incident with her own eyes after all. She should really give the enforcer a break. She backed off, laying her back on the whole and crossing her arms across her chest, resuming in the agonizing waiting.

Vi was relieved that Caitlyn's mother decided not to attack her in the middle of the hospital. She wasn't really in the mood for something like that, she wasn't in the mood for anything.

The morning hours passed slowly and midday came, finding the two women lost in the silence. People that passed by watched the duo with curiosity, some of them recognizing the infamous enforcer, others the prodigious hexetech inventor and wife of Harrold Fitzwilliam. None seemed to care.

Elizabeth suddenly raised her gaze to look up at Vi once again. The pinkette didn't return the gesture. She was too busy staring down at her boots anyways.

"I just realized that you were the one to bring Caitlyn here, at least that's what the doctors told me" the older woman said, slicing through the silence as if she used a sword "Is that true?"

Vi was taken aback. She snapped her head to meet Elizabeth's grey eyes intently starring at her. It took her some time to process what she had just asked before answering "Aye, I guess I did..."

"You should know" Elizabeth continued "That my daughter holds you in high regard"

Vi narrowed her eyes. Where was all this leading to?

"Knowing that, I hope you won't disappoint her again"

Vi's heart sunk. Elizabeth was right. She always made reckless mistakes and decisions and Caitlyn would pay the price for them. If she was asked, she would declare how much she cared about the sherrif, but did she really? Recent events showed otherwise and she was going to change that.

"I won't" she nodded. The determination in her voice returned for one brief moment before it was vanished in the silence once again. But not for long.

A while after that small exchange of words, a doctor came out of Caitlyn's room and asked for the attention of the two women. Both were more than happy to oblige to his request.

"Sherrif Caitlyn is finally awake" he announced and a sigh of relief came from Elizabeth "Her condition is still stable but I'm afraid she will be staying here for a while"

"Can we see her now?" Mrs Fitzwilliam asked

"About that" the doctor said, turning to Vi "She requested a private moment with you officer Vi. If you should be so kind to wait, Mrs Fitzwilliam"

"Of course" Elizabeth nodded and motioned at Vi to proceed. She didn't need to be told a second time. Vi rushed in, leaving the doctor and Elizabeth behind.

When she pushed the door open however, all her determination was suddenly disappeared, replaced by a feeling that kicked her gut. _Guilt_.

What was she even supposed to say? Was she even supposed to say anything? Caitlyn had asked to see her for some reason, and Vi had a feeling that this wasn't going to end up well.

She walked in hesitantly with small footsteps. Nothing in Vi was small or hesitant, but this time the fear of neglection and guilt took the upper hand. She saw her laying on the bed, her dark brown hair sprawling all over the pillow just like Vi remembered them being all over the place, laying on the road, her piercing eyes looking intently back at her... It felt like it was ages ago, but it had been barely 15 hours. Upon hearing her footsteps, Caitlyn turned to see who had entered and the smile that spread on her face was the most precious, the most wonderful of all Vi had ever seen.

Barely realizing it, Vi was at her side, sitting on the hospital bed and grasping her hand between her palms. They were cold and pale but the sherrif squeezed back.

"Hey" Vi murmured softly "How are you feeling?"

"I've seen better days" Caitlyn said, her voice coming out hoarse, sounding more than just happy to see Vi nonetheless "How are _you_?"

Vi couldn't help but chuckle "Even though you got shot, you're still seeking after my well-being? Cupcake please"

Caitlyn laughed herself with Vi's small joke, a true angelic music in the enforcer's ears. It was very rare that Caitlyn laughed but when she did, it was a true pleasure to the ear. Vi considered herself lucky, being there on most occasions that the sherrif was in such ease.

They remained silent for a while. Vi absentmindedly drew circles on the back of Caitlyn's hand, unable to look at her again in the eyes. It didn't go unnoticed though.

"What's the matter?" Caitlyn asked softly, her voice full of concern.

Vi refused to look at her. She didn't know what to say, how to explain her actions, her irresponsibility. She wanted to apologize, but her mouth was drier than the Suriman desert, her brain empty of the appropriate words.

"Look at me"

It wasn't a request; it was a command, the sound of which Vi was very familiar with. She had grown to obey, though not always, and this time wasn't any different. Her eyes drifted towards her, ignoring the screams in her head that told her not to. The blue sea of comfort that they met were enough to make her weak. Caitlyn had this effect on her. Her brows were furrowed, as they always did whenever the sherrif was concerned over something.

"I... I'm so sorry" she croaked and she had the urge to look away, but Caitlyn's intense was magnetizing.

"What the hell for?" the brunette said softly.

"Everything" Vi spoke "All I've ever been is a nausea, a thorn in your sides. Look where my irresponsibility has lead us!"

Vi choked on her breath. She hated when she got weak, she hated when she got weak in front of Caitlyn. God-fucking-dammit!

There was no immediate response. Caitlyn struggled to push herself off her pillow to stand upright. She winced in pain when she did so, upsetting Vi even more.

"What are you doing Caitlyn? You're hurting yourself!" Vi exclaimed, trying to push her on her back but the sheriff just waved her off. She remained still, trying to catch her breath before speaking again.

"I'm actually starting to think that you actually like putting the blame on you" she pointed out

"It's not as if I enjoy this!" Vi defended "But that's the sad truth Caitlyn. What happened to you was entirely my fau-"

"If I hear another nonsense, I'm going to kick you out of this room. That's a threat. This" she continued, pointing at the bandages on her side "is just a result of my wrong management and my strong belief that my death would be somehow of use"

Vi's mouth took the shape of an O.

"I really thought I was going to die back there" Caitlyn admitted, shaking her head "I was foolish enough to believe that this way I'd protect you from any further harm"

Vi had zero idea how to respond to that. Protect her? Why on earth would she want to do that?

"For one moment, for one damn moment that almost cost my life, I forgot my duty towards Piltover and my only purpose was to keep Jinx at bay, away from you. You can call me selfish even" Caitlyn sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Silence

"You're actually stupid, Cupcake"

Caitlyn was taken aback by that response. She looked offended and shot an angry look towards her enforcer. She literally confessed her genuine concern and that's how she replied?

"What made you believe that you were less important than me?" Vi continued "You're the bloody Sheriff of Piltover, goddammit! I'm just... Me. Even if I fall, it won't matter. I'm just a pawn in a big game"

"A pawn can become a queen if played correctly" Caitlyn argued "And of course it matters if you... If you..."

Caitlyn couldn't. Couldn't even think or talk about it. Loosing Vi was just an unbearable scenario. She looked away, her face flustered in embarrassment. Why couldn't she just get it...?!

"What the fuck Vi, can't you see that I... I..." Caitlyn murmured, trying to hide her face.

Vi let her eyes widen. She now saw the meaning behind Cait's words, and she was still in denial. She reached for Caitlyn's cheek and cupped it in a gentle gesture of adoration. Caitlyn finally looked back again, her face still as red as a tomato. Vi wasn't any better.

"And when _the fuck_ will _you_ understand that I care about you, you dumbass?" Vi whispered, drowning in the sea of Caitlyn's eyes. Now, she wasn't scared, not even slightest. She even felt stupid for ever doubting Caitlyn's feelings. She brought their foreheads together in a tender gesture. Caitlyn's hand touched the one that was landed on her cheeks, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body.

"I promised you I wouldn't let you go through this alone, Caitlyn. And I never break my promises, you know that"

She knew. She would be damned if she didn't. Her heart was beating so fast, she was terrified that it would betray her nervousness. Only when she felt Vi's soft lips touching hers did her little gay heart calmed.

Heaven...

A pair of comets collided together, exploding in the emptiness of the universe, enlightening it. The stars around them fell helplessly, unable to resist the force of their collision.

And the both of them remained still, lips clued together, stuck in their collision. The empty hospital room was filled with the fallen stars.


	17. Mother Advice

Vi returned at the hospital the next day and the day after that. It seemed that Caitlyn would be staying there for a while since her injuries were a little more serious than initially anticipated and she needed more rest, as Soraka had pointed out quite strictly. But the sherrif's restless mind wasn't fond on obeying in the Star Child's orders.

Everytime Vi was on a visit, she found Caitlyn working on her phone, making calls and arrangements, staying updated on the latest developments. Vi wasn't sure of how she should be feeling about this. She was full aware that Caitlyn wouldn't just stand with hands folded, but after what happened she shouldn't be pressing herself so much. Even her mother had noticed that and had even to talked it out but was waved off. Maybe she should try herself, though the chances of Caitlyn were as little as Jinx joining the Wardens. Well, she was going to try anyways.

Not too surprisingly, Vi found the next day Caitlyn working on her phone. Only when she entered the hospital room did the sherrif raise her head and a true smile that reached her ears spread on her beautiful face. That smile was infectious because the corner's of Vi's lips curled up in a smile too.

"Hey" she greeted, the smile never abandoning her lips.

"Hey" Caitlyn greeted back, returning momentarily her attention on her phone before closing it up. Meanwhile, walked up on her bed and shut down, starring intently at the hexetech device.

"What's the matter?" the brunette asked, noticing Vi's frown.

"First things first, I'mma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of how you never give it a rest!" Vi said, and even if she was slightly irritated, her voice came out soft.

Caitlyn let out a sigh "I know, I know. You're right, but I'm the sherrif Vi, I have responsibilities and I can't be left behind"

"I know that" was Vi's response as she grabbed Caitlyn's hand "But how are you supposed to work if you never rest? You're such a workaholic, have I ever told you before?"

"Several times" Caitlyn let out a soft laugh and Vi mimicked her.

"Exactly" the enforcer continued "You've been shot Cupcake. That's some serious shit, not something that you recover in one day"

"What a Deja Vu moment this is" Caitlyn mused, shaking her head "You're right Vi, you know you are but my responsibilities towards this city require sacrifices"

"Do these «sacrifices» include your life as well?" Vi asked, lowering her tone.

Caitlyn was taken aback slightly. She looked over at her enforcer with a look of amusement but a response never reached her lips.

"Goddammit Cupcake" Vi murmured, squeezing Caitlyn's hand "Think of Piltover. What would the city come to be without you? What about m..."

She left her sentence hanging, scared to continue, but Caitlyn caught on. She didn't need to say the words for the sherrif to understand the meaning behind her silence. This side of Vi, loving, sweet and caring, had remained unknown till then to Caitlyn and she didn't know it even existed. Vi was boisterous, strong, thick headed and most importantly violent,not giving an impression of a person with a golden heart underneath. Only Caitlyn knew about this side and that's how it would remain.

"Forgive me" Vi murmured, covering her face in her palm "How selfish of me to ask you something like that?"

"Not at all" Caitlyn disagreed "I'm the one who should be apologizing. If anything, I've been stressing you out a lot. Don't you think I haven't noticed this bags under your eyes"

The enforcer unconsciously touched her face with her fingers "Is it that bad?" she grimaced

"I've seen under my own eyes worse than this" Caitlyn laughed, trying to loosen up the tension. Then, her phone rung and she picked it on her hand to check her new message.

"Hmm..." she hummed softly "Apparently, our hideous car was found. Burnt"

Vi snorted "Our only lead burnt. Can't say I didn't see it coming though. What are we doing now?"

"I've requested a couple of street recordings, see if we can get anything out of there" Caitlyn spoke "Till then, we can only wait"

Vi was about to say something about it when someone bursted in the room, not caring to knock. The pinkette almost jumped, leaving Caitlyn's hand escape her grip, and was glad she reacted so quickly. It was no other than Elizabeth.

It had been extremely weird for the two of them the last few days. It seemed like they had agreed on a silent agreement that only one would be with Caitlyn at the time. Elizabeth's arrival was a sign that she should leave. Using an excuse that sounded legit, she left the daughter with her mother behind while she fled outside, hands in pockets.

The past 48 hours had been a total mess, with everything changing massively. Vi wasn't sure of what was going on between her and Caitlyn, she had no clue of where they were going. It was obvious that both shared the same affection for each other, which a was big relief for Vi, since she had been under the impression that her partner's feelings towards her were only platonic. But given everything going on, would a romantic relationship be appropriate at this point? Would Caitlyn want to be involved with her at this messy period of her life?

It wasn't only that. Jinx had been jumping in and out her mind quite often. It was a total mystery what had happened to the terrorist after her last appearance. Was she still alive? Good question.

It was so frustrating. All these questions and zero answers. Vi quitted the hospital and as soon as she found herself outside, she placed a cigarette between her lips. She needed the nicotine in her veins so desperately.

* * *

Hours later, somewhere near the outskirts of Piltover in a small, dirty apartment, a young injured girl was having her bandages changed by her friend who had kneeled next to her, trying to adjust the bandages around her waist. He had just cleaned the wound and it hurt like hell. She couldn't help but squirm whenever he accidentally put more pressure on the wound than necessary.

"Don't move. I don't want to hurt you"

"Just get done with it" the blue-haired girl hissed at the dark skinned boy in front of her, who shook his head.

"Don't complain" Ekko said as he tightened the bandages "It's your fault. You got reckless"

"How was I supposed to know she was going to shoot me?" Jinx whined "I ain't no psychic"

Ekko pressed his lips into a thin line but didn't respond, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Once he was done, he backed off, trying to wipe the blood off his hands.

"This will do for a while" he said "But I suggest you take it easy"

"Sure thing" Jinx waved him off, trying to jump back on her feet, but failing miserably and ended wincing instead.

"Unlike what you might think" Ekko said "Your body is weak. Rest"

"I can't" she argued "There are still things that need to be done"

"Let _me_ do them, then" the boy insisted

"No, I have to do them myself" Jinx shook her head

"In your condition, I doubt you can do anything"

"You talk as if I'm with one leg in the grave!"

"You could have been though!"

Jinx smirked "Legends never die Ekko, when are you going to understand that?"

Ekko just rolled his eyes "Jinx, that's not the time for jokes. Just tell me what you want me to do and consider it done"

"I need to talk to Vi and I have to do it myself"

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Ekko argued "She's going to kill you if you get any closer to her. And as I said before, you can't fight. You can barely stand on your own two feet"

"I told you, I'm fine- Argh!" Jinx yelped in pain when she tried to stand up again. The pain surged up through her body like electricity. She hadn't been in such pain in years probably.

"You were saying?" Ekko said sarcastically, pushing her back on the bed "Just rest, OK? You're in no position of standing now"

Jinx only growled, defeated. Maybe Ekko was right, but that didn't refuted the importance of her mission.

"What happened with the car?" she asked eventually

"The cops found it burnt on the outskirts near Zaun" Ekko responded "How predictable"

"I know right?" Jinx nodded "Anyways, that's good. At least this will keep our two favorite cops at bay for awhile"

" _Your_ favourite cops" Ekko growled "I still can't believe how Vi managed to stick with 'em. Thought she hated them"

"She did hated them and that's what I can't understand" Jinx said "I'm almost sure it has something to do with the Sherrif but I can't wrap my finger around it"

"Don't tell me Vi is dating this pathetic excuse of a sheriff!"

"Nah" Jinx said "Though, it goes without saying that she cares about her. She literally put fucking Jayce six feet under when he tried to attack her and the police force. And that's impressing on its own"

"That sucks" Ekko grimaced "It seems we'll need more than just a simple talk or we could even be too late"

"No" Jinx snapped at him "We're not late. There's still a chance she will understand. And I'm counting on that last chance"

"Jinx... You know that there's a chance that she won't come back" Ekko said softly, trying to grab her hand but she shoved it away.

"She _will_ come back Ekko. She has to" Jinx said. She paused to talk a breathe. She hadn't realized she was talking faster and faster with each word. The silence that fell wasn't absolute, at least not to her. She could hear them, screaming from the abyss of her mind "The voices... They're becoming more and more intense. You'd better leave"

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned "I don't want to leave you alone"

"I'll be fine" she assured him "Now, go please. I don't wanna hurt you"

The boy stood on his feet and grabbed his stuff. He really didn't want to abandon her in that state, but Jinx was way too stubborn for her own good. She wouldn't let him stay near her whenever she had a crises, even if was the only one that was able to help her. He turned to give his friend one last look.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow. Don't do something stupid"

"Can't promise you anything" Jinx smiled sadly.

There was nothing left to say. With those last words, Ekko jumped outside the window, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Caitlyn couldn't stand being completely useless. She needed to be active, needed to put her brilliant minds in use. But the talk with Vi had really gotten under her skin. Because deeply inside, she knew that her enforcer was anything but wrong. She was overdoing it at the expense of her own health.

"What's the matter, love?" her mother asked, seeing her daughter in such syllogism. Caitlyn had been exceptionally quite that day and Elizabeth had a feeling that this had to do with a certain pinked-haired woman.

"Nothing mum" Caitlyn sighed "I guess, I've been pushing myself extreme lately, and I wouldn't realize had it not been for Vi. I'm a total workaholic. Have you ever seen anyone else working after they had been shot?"

Elizabeth was left speechless. It was true that Caitlyn was somewhat obsessed with her work, and she had been fighting crime almost her entire life. She was very proud of her daughter, even if she didn't approve at first, but this obsession was what made her distant. This professionalism, this obsession with perfection had drawn Caitlyn away from people, away from both of her parents, though Elizabeth knew it was partly their fault as well, but she wouldn't dare admit that in front of the sherrif, she was too proud for that. She had tried to talk to her daughter about it but she had always been waved off. And not until Vi arrived, Caitlyn was very aloof.

The changes were massive and they didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She was a mother, for God's sake. She didn't like Vi but she couldn't deny the fact that her presence and obnoxious character had reformed her daughter into a warmer human being.

"I've been telling you that for years" she spoke softly "But I guess it's different when you hear it from someone else's mouth"

"I guess" Caitlyn shrugged.

It was a fact that Elizabeth didn't quite like Vi but the resent events had changed her opinion about her even so slightly. The former criminal had shown loyalty and a compassion towards the sherrif that no other man that she had proposed to Caitlyn had ever shown. Vi truly cared and had proved it several times. Elizabeth couldn't deny that.

"It seems her words have really affected you" Elizabeth continued

"It's because she's right mum. I couldn't see it, that and other things. She has opened my eyes"

Elizabeth received that as a form of confession. She smiled weakly.

"From what I can tell, she means a lot to you"

Caitlyn's cheeks were painted red in a instance but didn't deny it. Elizabeth knew it and it made her grin.

"She cares too much for her own good" Elizabeth said softly "And she has proven it many times, not just to you. I dare say, I've been wrong about her all along"

Caitlyn turned her head towards her mother slowly, wearing an expression of surprise "I never imagined you'd ever say something like that about Vi"

She chuckled "Me neither. But the circumstances are different now. You told me once you trust her with your life and she hasn't proved you wrong not even once"

"That's true..."

"I want you to be honest with me Caitlyn" Elizabeth said, reaching for her daughter's hand "Is your relationship with Vi completely professional?"

Ah, Caitlyn had expected this question, why wouldn't she? It was so obvious. Vi wasn't one to hide her feelings towards her, that was the undeniable truth and her mother was a witness, an eye witness that stood aside and observed.

"No, not anymore" she admitted finally. She remembered briefly how gently Vi had touched her cheek with her harsh hands and how soft her lips felt against hers... She snapped herself back to reality. This wasn't the time for daydreaming.

"It was about bloody time!" her mother exclaimed triumphant.

"Mum!" Caitlyn scolded, scandalized by the fact that her mother had just used a curse word, a woman that didn't even say «shit» "It's not even that simple. I'm still confused... Given on everything that's going on, I'm not sure if this is what I need, what we need"

"My advice here would be cliché" Elizabeth smiled "Just follow your heart sweetheart, instead of your mind for once"

"You cannot be serious"

"I just want you to be happy, love. It doesn't matter if it's a man or woman, I just need you to have someone that will be at your side no matter what, and that person is definitely Vi"

"I thought you didn't like her"

"I have to admit that I was a little bit precautious towards her, but now I wouldn't dare doubt her motives"

Caitlyn smiled, a genuine one but then turned to look outside the window "I don't know mum. I'm scared. I don't know anything bad to happen to me or Vi that it'll tear us apart, I won't be able to bear it. I think we should just leave it till everything is over..."

"Let me give you some mother advice then" Elizabeth said "When me and your father first met, Piltover was under a crises, in the verge of war with Zaun. Not very appropriate times to start family but we did it anyways. And do you know why? All we needed was each other's love and support to go through this. We did and we had a very beautiful child, which we are really proud of"

Caitlyn's heart warmed. She didn't really know her parents' background but the way her mother put it in reminded her current situation with Vi. Perhaps, she should take her advice a little more seriously...

"Thank you mum" she thanked her. It was sincere.

"That's what mothers are here for, right?" Elizabeth said and they both chuckled.


	18. The Mayor Of Piltover

Blissful. That was one word to describe how that week in the hospital was for Caitlyn. Vi never failed to brighten up her miserable days there and it was far than just appriciated. For a little while, they could live away from the public eye, away from the cruelties this life embedded. It was living the dream.

But every dream comes to an end and the collision back to reality is harder than initially believed to be. Especially when you happen to be the Sherrif of Piltover.

From the day she was back on duty, all missfortunes fell upon her head. Reports of break in's in several ammunition storages all around Piltover had the police department on the alert. No evidence of how the burglars entered or got away without triggering any alarms. Only a card left behind with the letter " _C_ " incraved on the piece of paper. An old headache of Caitlyn was making a comeback.

C was a mystery. No one knew who they were, what they were or what they wanted. It seemed they had made a purpose of their life to mock Caitlyn in her early days of success. They had been the sherrif's arch enemy long before Jinx appeared, maybe long before she met Vi. They had even managed to infiltrate Demacia and steal the royal jewelery, much to everyone's surprise. It was then when king Jarvan III requested Caitlyn's help, who at that time was gaining a lot of fame all over Valoran. C was her only failure, a failure that supposedly died in an accident a couple of years ago, just before her and Vi became partners. Of course, Caitlyn had never believed this myth. She knew they were awaiting in the shadows for the perfect moment to return. And they had found it.

Vi herself knew little about him. Only that Caitlyn had become obsessed with their case at some point. Until they were announced dead, though there were still doubts. The sherrif had overcome this obsession but they were still an open scar. She could feel the tension, the annoyance, the anger in Caitlyn. No one mocked her and no one threatened her city.

But things were meant to become worse once C started threatening the city and its citizens to spread the disease that had stroke Jayce down and everyone started to panic. The Police Department was working none-stop to locate C and put an end to this madness but to no avail. It seemed like C was a ghost.

Vi noticed how hard Caitlyn was pressing her limits, but this time she didn't try to stop her. She knew the sherrif needed this and she wouldn't deprive her from this unique opportunity to find an old foe. That didn't mean she liked seeing Caitlyn working so many hours on the fields, finding nothing at the end of each was there at all times of course; It was so frustrating finding absolutely nothing that proved C had been in the city for the past six years except the recent cards they left behind in their wake. No DNA prints there. No nothing.

The threats started becoming more and more intense. The Mayor couldn't let the city sink more into chaos and fear because of a psychopath. That's when he summoned the sherrif instantly his office.

"It won't be good" Caitlyn shook her head when she got informed about the Mayor's request "I have a terrible feeling about this"

"Will you be alright?" Vi asked concerned, grasping the brunette's hand into hers. They were alone at their office, studying their clues. It was late in the afternoon and the room was illuminated with the golden colours of the sunset. Caitlyn squeezed back.

"I think so. Getting reprimanded won't be so bad, will it? I already know I have failed to protect this city from harm"

"You haven't" Vi assured her "You do your best"

"It's not enough" Caitlyn sighed. The truth is always painful. No matter how hard she tried - and she did try hard, there was no doubt about it - it's just wasn't enough. The situation was completely out of control.

"Are you scared?" Vi asked quietly.

"Depends. Am I scared of C? Of the Mayor? The answer to both is that I have no clue" Caitlyn sighed, running her free hand through her hair "C is far more dangerous than I expected. I don't want to think what they will do if we don't stop them soon. As from the Mayor, I don't know what to expect anymore"

"I'll come with you" Vi stated firmly. There was no way she would let Caitlyn go through this all by herself. She had decided to never leave the sherrif alone after the incident with Jinx. Even though she hadn't stated that openly, Caitlyn knew her pure intentions. She found it cute and it made her heart flutter, but with how things had turned out, no one was really safe out there.

"That's sweet of you but that's something I need to do alone" the brunette said, running circles on the back of Vi's palm, a habit she had acquired recently and made use of it whenever they were alone and she felt nervous.

"In that case, allow me to accompany at the Town Hall then, at least" Vi insisted

Caitlyn couldn't bring herself to deny this drive to Vi so she let her be. It would be a slight consolation knowing that the enforcer was around anyways.

* * *

The Town Hall was one of the most enormous and majestic buildings in the entire city. Painted in pale colours and with several floors, it matched the Mayors strict personality. Cliff Amos Lukeson had been elected as a Mayor three times in a row. He was a respectful man in his middle fiftees but his hair and moustache had already started becoming white like the snow. His experience was undoubtedly significant. He was the one to see Caitlyn's potential and boosted her up in the ranks of the police. Though lately, she had been quite the disappointment. They had been friends for years. But now it was time to clear things up.

When the sherrif stepped in the Mayor's office, she could feel the tension. It wasn't the first time she had been in the big office with the strict furniture and almost none existent decoration but what was different was the mood. The Major tried his best to conceal his feelings but the rhythmic tapping of his fingertips on the oak desk showed his intentions.

"Mayor Lukenson" Caitlyn acknowledged him with a nod.

"Sherrif Fitzwilliam, please have a sit" he spoke, motioning on the leather seats in front of his desk. She obliged.

"Recently, the situation has been out of control" he said coldly, without bothering with introductions, his grey moustache trembling "I would like to know why this happened"

"As we both know, C is the sort of criminal that is quite tricky. You know what happened the last time I tried to track him down" Caitlyn replied calmly, in contrast with the man.

"Absolutely nothing" the Mayor growled "I can't comprehend how someone like you, the best detective in the entire Valoran cannot locate a single man who's threatening to bring chaos in the city, _my_ city!"

"As much as your comment flutters me, I'll have to remind you of how hard we work in the police. I assure you that I'm just as concerned as you are" Caitlyn tried to cease his anger down "Me and my men are working day and night to find him"

"Well, I don't see any results yet!" Lukenson snapped

"C is no common criminal, we both know that" Caitlyn responded "He's not like anyone I've brought to justice, not even like Jinx. But no matter the cost, he's not going to sink this city in chaos, you have my word"

"Your word is not enough to reassure the citizens and the council, Caitlyn" Mayor said, slightly softer than before "They need actions, not words. Especially the counselors, who are terrified. Do you know why? It's because they found out about your father's disappearance"

"How do you know about this?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes "I gave specific orders to keep this low, so as not to scare the rest of the city's politicians"

"And I'm so glad you did Caitlyn. But word got spread between them and now they are panicking. They believe they will be the next victims"

Caitlyn remained silent. Fear is a very powerful weapon, that was well known. It went without saying that the Police Department had been infiltrated by the enemy and now was wreaking fear among the council, maybe the Mayor himself.

"Listen here Caitlyn" Lukenson said "We've been friends for years, I was the one to help you get the position of the Sherrif and you've been a great help not only for the city but for me as well. You should know you're one of the reasons I've been re-elected so many times"

Caitlyn nodded. Of course she was aware of that.

"But lately, the council has started lossing their faith in you thus and me too. If you don't bring C down soon, I'll have to remove you from the sherrif's position. Did I make myself clear?"

 _Imminent silence_

"Yes sir"

"Good" he sighed "Now we are done with this, I need to know what else you know about this disease C threatens to spread"

"It's what turned Jayce into a hideous and a monster lusting for blood. I think you're already aware of that." Caitlyn explained, careful with her words. The last thing she needed was to expose Mayor Lukenson in danger.

"How is he planning to do that?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sir" Caitlyn shook her head

Lukenson furrowed his brows "Sherrif, I need to know _everything_. How am I supposed to protect this city when I don't know what to protect it from?"

"I'm really sorry sir, but I'm not planning to endanger you life. You see what happened to my father just because... Let's just say he became slightly nosy"

"So, your father was involved" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I believe so"

Lukenson remained silent for a little while, obviously analyzing the newest data "If that's the case, I won't pressure on. But remember, if there's anything else you'd like to tell me, do let me know"

At that moment the phone rang and Lukenson picked it up, still eyeing the sherrif before him. That was the signal of her dismissal. Caitlyn stood up from the leather seat and turned to leave, leaving the mayor to make his arrangements through the phone. It could have been worse, she concluded, but her job was now at stake. What was she going to do?

A scream of pain made her stop on her heels and turn around to face the Mayor for one last time. The sight completely freaked her out.

His eyes had rolled and spikes were emerging from his skin, ripping off his expensive red suit. His skin had already turned grey and he was shaking so much, he almost fell off the chair. His screams were enough to alert the entire building that something wasn't right. Instinctively, Caitlyn raised her rifle, took aim and shot straight through his head, hoping that this would be enough to stop his transformation.

But she was mistaken.

The bullet went through his skull and had it been a second earlier, it would have killed him instantly. However, the hole that was created by the bullet closed almost immediately and Lukenson - or what was left of him - let out an outraged scream and threw the oak desk in front of him straight towards Caitlyn. She ducked with ease but she wasn't safe yet, no one was safe yet. At that point she could only make one thought:

 _Fuck_

* * *

To say Vi was nervous is an understatement. She was probably even more nervous than Caitlyn herself. She was well aware of how much the sherrif loved her job and it would be such a shame to loose it because of a psychotic bastard. She couldn't even imagine the consequences this would have on both of them. She was standing with her back against Caitlyn's car with arms closed, eyes locked on the burning asphalt as she was thinking all those.

Her train of thought was interrupted by panicked shouts and people running off the Town Hall. Gunshots filled the air and she immediately knew there was trouble. She rushed towards the building, ignoring the shouts of the crowd. Not a moment after she stepped inside, she bumped into a smaller body, almost knocking her off her feet.

"I'm sorry" Vi mumbled akwardly, offering her hand to help her.

"Officer please, there seems to be something wrong with the Mayor!" the client said in panic, ignoring Vi's apology.

"Calm down" Vi soothed her "Go outside and find a safe place to hide. Just tell me where his office is"

"Fifth floor, on your left. You won't miss it"

"Thank you. And do stay safe"

The woman nodded and then ran off while Vi ran towards the opposite direction. She climbed the stairs as fast as she could, the breath caught up on her throat. When she finally reached the fifth floor, she stop running to catch up her breath as she rested her hands on her knees. The sound of gunshots that had become more clear than ever and several growls reminded her of what she needed to do.

The next thing she remembered was blasting inside the Mayor's office, her blood boiling in her veins.

The monster - because this wasn't the Mayor anymore - stood with his back at her, his attention only on the sherrif who was standing on the other side of the room, aiming with an unnatural calmness. She was about to shoot again but it was then when Vi took action. Charging her gauntlets, she launched herself onto the monster using her _Vault Breaker_. She could fill the bones cracking under her metallic knuckles, making her growl in satisfaction. She then started punching with all her force, her _Denting Blows_ more powerful than ever before. She stopped only when she was completely out of breath and then stood still, panting heavily. The sweat dripped off her nose and landed on the floor as she turned to face Caitlyn, a grin plastered on her lips.

She had the urge to say something, something smart preferably but the words didn't come out. Only the smile remained on her lips.

"Got... Your... Six" she said eventually, motioning at the tattoo on her face, gaining a slight chuckle from the sherrif. Damn, this pun would never grow old.

She then removed her feet that were stuck between the monster's legs and walked away. She couldn't stand seeing its ugly face that once belonged to the respectful Mayor nor its smell. She ran an arm over her moistened forehead as she distanced herself from the body. Vi was about to speak again when she froze on her tracks.

Caitlyn was holding her rifle still on her shoulder, aiming at her. What the heck-

A net was launched and Vi closed her eyes but when she didn't feel it wrapping itself around her body, she re-opened them instantly, looking widely confused. There was the undefinable noise of growls that piqued her interest and she turned around to find the monster snatched on the ground with the next, trying to get free, much to her surprise.

"And I got your back" Caitlyn said, patting her arm as she passed by her. Vi looked at her back with a look of awe. Her eyes remained locked on the sherrif as she walked over the monster and hit the back of her rifle on his head, knocking out temporarily .

"I'm not sure how useful this is going to be..." Vi muttered but it was interrupted when two warm arms were wrapped around her waist and she literally melted into Caitlyn's embrace.

"It's alright, you're safe now. I'm here" Vi whispered in her hair as she wrapped her own hands around Caitlyn's petite body carefully, and she found herself repeating the very same words she had spoken that faithful night when she found her bleeding out with only difference that now Caitlyn could hear her "Are you alright? Did you get injured?"

"I'm fine..." Caitlyn sighed into her chest "How about you?"

"I'm fine Cupcake"

This was the biggest lie they had ever shared and they were both preety much aware of that.


	19. Need Protection?

" _According to the latest updates, it seems like the Mayor had a meeting with the Sherrif before his transformation. Our correspondent is currently at the Town Hall, transferring the latest news. Vincent, can you hear us?_ "

" _Why yes Samuel, I can hear you perfectly, hoping you can hear me as well. As you said, the last person to encounter with the Mayor was indeed Sherrif Fitzwilliam, who according to our sources was the one to apprehend him before he could lash out at the city. However, the circumstances under which the Mayor was infected by this so called disease remain in the dark. The Police Department is currently investigating on the case, under the sherrif's surveillance. Unfortunately, Ms Fitzwilliam wasn't around at the time of our arrival to transfer to the public any statements she had to make about this mysterious case"_

" _Do we have any clues over the current state of the Mayor?_ "

" _Unfortunately, not. Officials from the Institute of War arrived straight after the incident and transported him in their quarters for further medical treatment_ "

" _And what about his substitute? Do we know who is going to replace him now he is not able to carry out with his duties?_ "

" _There hasn't been an official announcement, but it's speculated that member of the council Zephyr Kumar will take over the Mayor's duties until Mr Lukerson is cured_ "

" _Thank you Samuel. If there are any updates, we'll contact again_ "

» _Fear and doubt as spread across the city after..._ "

Vi watched as Caitlyn switched the TV off, a frown upon her face. She didn't try to make any eye contact with Vi. Instead, she dropped the remote control on the desk and began pacing back and forth between the boarders of their office. With her eyebrows furrowed and her hand striking her chin, she looked more troubled and puzzled than ever before. The scratches and bruises she had gained in her encounter with the Mayor were there since she hadn't even bothered to treat them properly. Vi wasn't in any better state.

"What now?" Vi dared to ask after a few moments of strained silence.

"Now, we need to be extra careful with our next moves. This isn't a game anymore" Caitlyn responded "I bet this Zephyr Kumar is one of them. They wouldn't loose a chance to gain power over the city, their actual motive"

"It makes sense" Vi nodded "Do you think that they tried to... Y'know... Get you out of the way by sending Mayor after you?"

Vi couldn't even form the phrase as she'd like to. The thought of Caitlyn getting killed made her gut turn. She couldn't stand it.

"Maybe. First, they wanted to confirm their suspicions, they wanted to make sure that I had even the slightest clue of what was going on. Mayor would transform either way, and I gave them the perfect opportunity" Caitlyn explained briefly "Now with Kumar in power, they'll have the flexibility to do whatever they want. But C isn't the type to make reckless moves. I speculate he's going to make an alliance with me, or at least try to. And I plan to play along"

Vi looked at her straight in the eyes. The brunette had stopped walking now and stood in front of her, looking intently through Vi's grey eyes with her piercing blue ones.

"That until they'll start turning the city against me. They are going to prove me untrustworthy and a traitor. I'm going to be dismissed from the police department, probably get prisoned and then executed. Or in a better scenario, I'm going to get brushed off, then assasinated in a dark alley. No one will care and no one will protest"

"I won't let them to" Vi stated firmly, honestly dripping off her voice. Caitlyn leaned in and touched her shoulder, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"It's beyond your hand. If I loose my position as the sherrif, nothing stops them from getting rid of me"

"What stops them now? They could assassinate you at any moment!"

"A lot of factors. The citizens, for instance. If I do get killed now, they will riot and that's the last thing they need. Another one is you. There will be no escape from you if I die now. They know that"

An imperceptible smile curled up from the corner of Vi's lips.

"I must warn you that hard times for me are coming, for all of us. My authority is going to be questioned, my faith will be doubted and my name will be defamed. But no matter what, I need to know that I can rely on someone when these times come"

Vi's breath was caught on her throat and not a single word came out of her mouth. There were so many things she needed to say, yet here she stood, helpless and weak.

"You are the only one I can rely to Vi, the only one who is going to defend my name in those hard times. You're the only one who can keep this little faith the citizens have for me, for us"

"I... Can't!" Vi's voice came out hoarse "I'm not you Caitlyn, I don't have such influence, you know that. People up to the day don't trust me inside the department, how can you be so sure citizens will believe to any word I say?"

"You're much more loved than you actually think sweetheart, believe me on that" Caitlyn assured her, now a true smile decorating her beautiful face "Not all of them will trust you of course, but those who will are valuable"

»So, there's only one thing I want to hear from you. Can I trust you fully?"

"You can always count on me" Vi responded without taking time to think. She would walk into hell for Caitlyn if she asked her to.

"I knew I could rely on you" Caitlyn whispered before leaning in and capturing their lips into a soft kiss. Vi's fingers tangled in her long hair, and a hand ran up her back, sealing her promise. The enforcer didn't want this to end. She wanted to remain frozen like this forever, screw this life and its bullshit.

But they couldn't, they knew that. If only they lived in a world without man's egoism and thirst for power. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's, breathing in their scents.

"Come on, there's work to do" Caitlyn whispered and pushed herself away from Vi's arms, much unwillingly.

Vi pouted, making the sherrif chuckle, but followed her nonetheless.

"Right now, we need to focus on finding my father" the brunette said, opening her computer "He seems to be the key to this case. If we can find him, we can put an end to this madness"

"What about C? Shouldn't we try and stop them from robbing all of our amo?" the pinkette raised a brow.

"He's creating a distraction, I doubt if they were planning on using this amo in the first place"

"How about the diary? Have you managed to decode it yet?" Vi inquired

"Didn't get the chance but now I'm going to get my hands on it" Caitlyn said "But first, let's see what happened to the car"

"So you did get the street video files after all" Vi realized as she drew a chair around Caitlyn's desk to set herself there.

"I requested them while I was still in hospital. We wouldn't have a lead now" Caitlyn responded without looking at her, as she was busy taping something on her computer. The files they needed opened up on a new window and the two officers started recording the course the car had taken that faithful night. In front of them were presented files from different street cameras all across Piltover. First, they located the car, then they observed carefully its course. Everything was going smoothly until the car suddenly disappeared.

"How's that even possible?!" Vi exclaimed in annoyance "There are no other roads there, where else could it have driven to?"

"Hmm..." Caitlyn hummed, furrowing her brows "Interesting"

"Interesting? This is plain madness!" Vi was clearly pissed "Cars don't just disappear"

"You're right, they don't. Something is missing here and we need to find out"

"No shit, genius" Vi said sarcastically

"Now patience, a rush move could prove a disaster" Caitlyn tried to calm her down "Since we can't get a lead through here, we better start working on this diary"

"I guess" Vi sighed

"Can you get it for me? It's on the last drawer"

"Sure thing Cupcake"

Vi bended down and opened the said drawer from where she picked up the black diary. It was precisely how she remembered it. She placed it on the desk and waited for Caitlyn to finish whatever she was doing on her PC.

"Alright" the brunette said, abandoning the mouse and the keyboard "Let's see what else we can find"

"Did you find anything else on the last recordings?" Vi asked as she turned on those pages.

"No, I can't find anything else there, not in the previous ones" Caitlyn replied "Except if there's something further, perhaps he wrote something in the next pages"

"Good thinking. Maybe he thought that even if the diary fell in the wrong hands they wouldn't think of searching there"

"Exactly"

And so, they schemed through the unwritten pages of the diary, searching for anything that could prove useful. However, there was nothing written there. Only empty pages.

"Wait a second" Caitlyn suddenly said "A page is missing here!"

"Where?" Vi asked since she hadn't seen what the sheriff had

"Here. He must have tried it to make it as difficult to detect as possible. He must have written something then cut it off" Caitlyn explained

"So, how we read it?"

"Easily" Caitlyn said as she grabbed a pen. She started marking the page which was right after the missing one, and soon letters started appearing.

"You're a genius Cait" Vi praised "Though, I don't think these random letters make any sense"

"It's a code" Caitlyn pointed, dropping her pen "Now, let's see what dear father wanted us to find out"

* * *

"Everything went according to plan, sir"

" _Almost_ everything, Kumar, almost"

"At least we got rid off Lukerson and I have already secured the position of the Mayor" Zephyr argued back. In the dark, he couldn't see where his boss was standing, but he could feel his presence only a couple of feet away.

"The only good thing we got out of this mess" a growl came as a response "She must know something Kumar and we can't let her go around knowing she might expose us any minute!"

"Had it not been the enforcer, I doubt she would have come alive, sir"

"Perhaps you're right. Despite the fact that Jinx almost got the job done, she survived again. My mind can only go to this Zaunite. She's starting becoming a real thorn in our sides"

"What do you suggest?"

"We need to get her out of the game as soon as possible. From what I can tell, she's going to protect her precious boss, whatever it takes. And we can't have that"

"Should we...?"

"Yes, but don't rush it. And make it look like an accident. You know how this works"

"Yes sir" Zephyr nodded.

"Now go, and stick to the plan. Do not let her suspect anything. Remember, she's not going to trust you but don't confirm any of her suspicions. Did I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely sir"


	20. The Black Rose shall bloom once more

Vi had never had such a difficultly to keep her feelings was angry, frustrated and had an almost unbearable need to punch something immediately.

Zephyr Kumar was one of the most sticky personalities she ever had the misfortune to meet. He had this tendency to compliment Caitlyn's abilities every two sentences, smiling like a total idiot, showing his white teeth, in contrast with his dark skin and eyes. What infuriated her more was that Caitlyn was smiling kindly at him, despite the fact that Vi knew very well that this was all part of the plan, but she couldn't stand it. She barely surpressed the urge to growl at him. Her jealousy radiated from miles away, sending waves towards the sherrif as she stood on her own office, trying to ignore the conversation that was taking place before her eyes.

"...and thus, I strongly believe that we can cooperate well, sherrif" Kumar finished his sentence, giving another cooky smile. Vi surpressed the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"I'd like to believe so too, Mayor" Caitlyn nodded, smiling even so slightly, so different from Kumar's, it was just so pure and beautiful. Vi's heart couldn't take it.

"I'm awaiting progress soon. I'm certain that I won't get disappointed" Kumar said, standing off the chair he had been occupying for the past one hour and a half. _Finally_ , Vi thought. Him and Caitlyn exchanged a handshake before he turned to leave. As he passed by Vi's desk, he acknowledged her with a simple nod, but the pinkette didn't return the gesture. As if!

When the door was shut, Vi let out the frustrated sigh she had been holding all this time, throwing her hands up in the air "The fuck is wrong with this dude?" she exclaimed "I swear, Jayce ain't such an asshole!"

Caitlyn raised her brows questioningly at her before she bursted into giggles "I don't think he's that bad"

"Oh please" Vi huffed "He's been licking your boots for the past few hours or so. I should call Fae to mop away his saliva"

Aha. How interesting, Caitlyn thought, hiding a smile.

"Jealous much?" Caitlyn questioned, trying her best not to laugh at the flustered enforcer.

The realization hit Vi like a brick. She turned her face away so the sherrif couldn't see her flustered face "No..." she grunted. The brunette laughed as she made her way towards her enforcer. She wrapped her arms around her neck as she sat down on her lap, making the chair sank down under the weight of both

"I never imagined saying that, but you're cute when you're jealous"

Vi turned even more redder, if that's physically possible "Whatever. I'mma say just this, if he reaches his filthy hands on you again, I'll cut them off"

Caitlyn only kissed her temple in response "Sure thing, honey. Now, let's get back to work"

Vi didn't want her to unwrap her arms from her neck. She didn't want her to abandon their embrace. Fuck, she was just so helplessly in love with Caitlyn, and the situation rendered things even more difficult.

"Before we were so _rudely_ interrupted by the Mayor, I finished decoding father's message" Caitlyn's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"And?" Vi raised a brow

"It's titles of specific books" Caitlyn explained as she picked up the piece of paper she had jotted down the translation "I think he wanted us to learn about something that could be helpful"

"About the Black Rose you mean?"

"Definitely" Caitlyn nodded in affirmation "I'm pretty sure these books have been banished from Runetera though. How does he expect us to find them?"

"In his library then?" Vi dared to suggest

"You're probably right" Caitlyn tapped her chin with her finger "We need to check it out after our shift"

"Why not now?" Vi frowned

"Because" Caitlyn repsonded, pressing her lips into a thin line "Mr Kumar keeps and eye on us. It's better if we keep it low"

Vi found another reason to dislike Kumar.

* * *

To be honest, Vi had never imagined visiting so many times the Fitzwilliam mansion within a small duration. Here she was again, stuck in Harold's library with her nose stuck inside one of the three books Mr Fitzwilliam had shown them to read. It was late in the evening now, and it went without saying that the enforcer was exhausted, and she couldn't find any interest in the development of the black rose as a piece of flora. Meanwhile, Caitlyn was also absorbed in her reading, without peeking over the pages to see what her partner was up to, unlike Vi. She couldn't help it really.

Muffling a yawn, she turned to the next page, wondering if the author of the book would keep boring her by explaining more about the reproduction of the plant. She was caught by surprise though, since the next pages had nothing to do with it. She almost jumped on her feet as her eyes scanned the pages.

 _The term «Black Rose» does not reffer to the plant only, however. The Black Rose is a secret organization with its roots in Noxus. Little is known about this party, yet the name has been appearing and disappearing several times in the history of Runetera. The name is taken by the plant for obvious reasons - the Black Rose was behind many historical events, yet somehow they have managed to keep their identities a secret. Until the last Runeteran War, when the organization fell apart and the name was almost forgotten. Some less pessimistic believe that its faithful members are still out there, pulling the strings from the shadows... The founder of the Black Rose remains unknown until today but it's believed that..._

The text went on about the history of the bloc. Vi stared down with a blank expression, her eyes remaining unfocused.

"Cupcake, you need to have a look at this"

Caitlyn abandoned her book and leaned over Vi's shoulder to see what her partner had just spotted. She read quietly, her blue eyes shining in excitement over the new clue they had at hand.

"So, that's what the Black Rose is all about" she hummed "A secret organization, monitoring the developments of history, seeking for power. I bet my life that C is one of them"

" _Once more it shall bloom..."_ Vi repeated Harold's message "When?"

"Soon enough, dear, soon enough" Caitlyn responded, stroking her chin with her fingers "The common clue all these books have is that all contain information about the Black Rose. I wonder how my father managed to acquire them..."

"Did you manage to find anything else?" Vi asked, pulling a strand of dark brown hair behind Caitlyn's ear.

"Here, I think I got something..." the sherrif murmured, searching for the book absentmindedly. She wrapped her fingers around the leather cover and sat down next to Vi, showing her the pages she wanted her to read.

So absorbed and concentrated they were that they didn't even notice Elizabeth walking in with a trace settled in her hands, two white cups of hot tea fuming steam. A small smile curled up on her lips as she watched her daughter and her girlfriend sitting on the floor, absorbed in their work. Vi's arm was wrapped around Caitlyn's shoulder as the pinkette read whatever the sherrif showed her. They didn't notice her, not until she bent down to leave the trace next to their feet.

"I thought you might need something refreshing after all these hours enclosed in here" she explained simply, answering to her daughter's silenced question.

"Thank you mother" the sherrif thanked her as she took one cup in her hand and took a sip, never leaving Vi's grip. The latest, didn't dare to raise her eyes to meet Elizabeth's gaze, making Mrs Fitzwilliam's smile turn into a mischievous grin. She was so going to enjoy this, until one day she would laugh at Vi, telling her that she approved all along. Kind of. For now, she would leave them alone to keep working on finding her husband.

Once Elizabeth walked away, Vi let out a slight sigh, which didn't go by unnoticed. Caitlyn raised a brow over the cup at the enforcer who just shrugged.

"I just don't feel comfortable around your mouth" she explained "She makes me nervous"

Caitlyn let out a chuckle "Yeah, because she's absolutely intimidating-"

Her phrase was left unfinished when a scream originating from the hall filled their ears, making the two police officer's freeze in fear.

"Mum!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she jumped back on her feet and rushed outside the library.

"Caitlyn, wait!" Vi shouted behind her as she was still struggling with getting up on her feet. She needed her gauntlets on, right now. She had left them at the entrance of the library, so she hoped she would find them there. Fortunately, she was right. She put them on as fast as possible and rushed behind Caitlyn towards the main hall.

But what she witnessed made her blood freeze in her veins, feeling as if she had been exposed to extreme cold.

Before her own eyes, laid down almost lifeless the corpse of what was left of Elizabeth Fitzwilliam, instead though that her skin was greyish and a few spikes had emerged out of her skin. Exactly opposite her stood Caitlyn with her rifle raised, tears rolling down her beautiful face, her blue eyes stuck on the corpse, which was stirring under the faint lights of the hallway. And just above the corpse, a message written with black paint that couldn't go unnoticed, no matter how bad your eyesight was;

 _The Black Rose shall bloom once more_

"Caitlyn?" Vi whispered, breaking the silence.

"Help... Me... Keep her at... Bay" Caitlyn managed to choke out. Vi wanted to ignore her, go for her instead, but she decided against it. They were all in danger.

She didn't hesitate to admit that she didn't particularly liked Elizabeth, but she wouldn't wish this date no anyone, not even her worst enemy. Not taking anymore time to think, she dashed forward aiming at the newborn monster, which was slowly getting back on its feet.

* * *

It had probably been only an hour, yet

it felt like ages. Vi was dripping wet with her own sweat. She stood on the basement of the massive stairs of the Fitzwilliam mansion, looking over at the Institute officials that had arrived a while ago. One of them was having a discussion with Caitlyn, who by the looks of it looked completely outraged and Vi couldn't blame her. This virus was completely out of control, they had found no cure after so long, and now this. Elizabeth Fitzwilliam getting poisoned and the mansion almost getting destroyed by the hideous monster that used to be Caitlyn's mother. What a bloody mess, holy shit.

 _The Black Rose shall bloom once more_

The message was there, hanging over the mess as if nothing had happened Vi clenched her fists. They had overstepped every limit. Elizabeth knew absolutely nothing about the case, why should they even do that to her? To send a message to Caitlyn? That was just as cruel as killing a puppy. These people didn't care about how many people they had to kill or poison, they were only concerned to bring about their plan.

The Fitzwilliam mansion soon emptied. The monster was moved away and the Institute officials had left, leaving behind the two women and the servants of the house. All of them shocked. With both of their masters, what they were supposed to do?

"Go home, get some rest. You had enough for tonight" Caitlyn advised them, tenderness in her voice. These people practically raised her up, they were preety much like family.

"And who's going to clean this mess up, miss?" one woman complains

"Tomorrow" Caitlyn said softly "Go back to your families"

"You're our family now, young mistress" Rick the batler deadpanned. Tears welled in Caitlyn's eyes but she couldn't cry in front of them, she needed to remain strong for them.

"I know Rick. But just for tonight, do as I say"

After that debate, the servants finally left the Fitzwilliam mansion to return back to the safety of their homes, back to the comfort of their families. But Caitlyn had no family left to turn to. Both of her parents had been snapped away from her so violently for reasons she didn't understand. After everyone was gone, she turned to find Vi standing there, waiting for her. With all this chaos going on, she had almost forgotten about her. She was everything she had now, the only person who she could call family now. She wanted to crack an encouraging smile but she couldn't. She collapsed in Vi's arms, unable to hold her tears and sobs. And Vi let her get this off her chest, she let her cry her eyes out no matter how much she pained her seeing the sherrif like that. But Caitlyn needed this now. So, they stayed in the rumbles of the hallway, hugging each other as the desperate cries of pain of Caitlyn filled the night air.


	21. The van

_How can you stay so strong? How do you handle this?_

There was no denial. Vi couldn't help making those thoughts as she stared up at Caitlyn, who was standing in front of the entire Police Department of Piltover, speaking with a voice that betrayed no turmoil, no stress, only determination which was radiating miles away, straight over the police officers. All gathered in the amphitheatre, they listened to their superior with respect and awe, holding back their breathes. Even Vi was taken aback by Caitlyn's strength. After all, didn't she loose her mother to those Black Rose bastard? Didn't she cry her eyes out in her arms that faithful night?

But she couldn't afford to show weakness in front of her men. What sort of boss would she be if she did? She needed to be inspiring and trustworthy, and that's exactly what she was trying to do. Her piercing blue eyes eyed each of her officers carefully as she spoke, and occasionally she would stop on Vi for more time than necessary, only a few seconds more. Everyone was so hypnotized by her speech that didn't notice, however.

"We are going through difficult times" Caitlyn concluded "Now that innocent citizens' lives are at stake, the city is crying out for us. Piltover needs us more than ever before. With that said, I'm officially announcing my plans for increasing security around the city. As it comes to the center..."

She went on, explaining briefly her orders while she motioned at the locations she mentioned it on the huge hexetech map of Piltover that was standing right next to her. The amount of officers on the streets was doubled, even in the most isolated places in Piltover. The city was slowing becoming a fort. A new investigation elite team was established to investigate over Mr Fitzwilliam's mysterious disappearance and the Black Rose attacks.

 _Shit's getting real_ , Vi thought.

"I must warn you" Caitlyn made a small pause "Whoever is threatening our city to turn it into a ghost city won't hesitate to kill, torture and turn you into monsters that can service their purposes. C isn't trying to mock anymore. He's trying to gain power and he won't hesitate to take lives if it comes to that. Be careful of who you trust. C has infiltrated the Town Hall and there's no doubt he's going to test your faith. But always remember what your duty is and who you are"

Caitlyn gave a quick look over her audience and her eyes stopped on Vi, who returned the look.

"Thank you for your patience. You're all dismissed"

As if the phrase on its own freed them off their paralysis, the police officers bursted into clapping and cheering, most of them standing up. Vi was one of them. Encouragement and faith was all the Sherrif of Piltover needed and deserved. Her eyes never left Caitlyn's as she cheered for her alongside her colleagues. She could swear she saw an imperceptible smile appearing on the sherrif's lips, but it could be just part of her wide fantasy.

* * *

It felt good being back in the fields, back in the action. Now with the support of the entire department, their investigations would become ten times easier. Vi was glad she was back in the game officially and openly, but she was still concerned about Caitlyn. She had took the huge decision to reveal her father's dissapearance, which would inevitably cause the public to panic again, if they hadn't already. Despite knowing the consequences, Caitlyn didn't keep it back. It would be revealed sooner or later anyways.

So right now, Vi was on patrol with several of her colleagues. Caitlyn for some odd reason had assighned her to do so instead of helping out with the investigation, and she couldn't really wrap her finger around it. Didn't she think she was a capable of being a decent investigator? No way. She had proven herself a lot of times in the past few months. Then what? Why was she here patrolling?

 _Maybe she wants to protect you from any more harm by the Black Rose_ , a small voice on the back of her head whispered, irritating the pink-head enforcer. Vi huffed in annoyance. She was already too deep into this shit to withdraw now. Besides, she didn't need anyone's protection. It was her duty to protect the sherrif, not vai-versa. Stupid Cupcake.

"Are you alright officer Vi?" a female voice brought her down to reality from the world of thought. Vi snapped her head towards officer Hawkeye. Her blonde hair hid her face from Vi, she could tell she was frowning though.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine" Vi waved her off "Don't stress yourself over it. Better keep an eye on the road"

Hawkeye didn't respond, instead she tapped her fingers on the wheel of the police vehicle. Vi could feel she was about to make a lecture about concentration, but the enforcer wasn't having any of it, not in front of another two officers who were on the back seats. Now it was her time to concentrate, and she wouldn't let a certain brunette to occupy her mind while she was on patrol again.

" _Vehicle 11, can you hear us?_ " a rusty voice came through the radio, breaking through the awkward silence that had occupied the vehicle for a while now. Vi wasn't really friends with anyone she was assigned with, maybe an acquaintance with Hawkeye, but the blonde wasn't the type who spoke too many words, only when it was absolutely necessary. Relieved, Vi picked it up.

"Vehicle 11 here, what's your emergency?" Vi said through the radio.

" _Officer Vi, the sheriff has requested your presence on dock D as soon as possible_ " said the same officer through the other side of the line.

"You got it" Vi responded "You heard what he said" she added, addressing to Hawkeye. The blonde officer nodded and accelerated.

Barely fifteen minutes later, the police car pulled over on dock D, right next to a building that served as a storage. The entire area was secured by the police force, with officers and vehicles guardianing all over the place and not allowing curius and noisy citizens to come any closer than necessary. It was rare that so many police officers participated in an investigation, Vi noted silently. Caitlyn wasn't messing around anymore.

As soon as Hawkeye stopped the car, Vi exited the vehicle, leaving her colleagues behind and rushing to find the sherrif. No one tried to prevent her from entering the storage, and soon she was in the middle of a much bigger operation. The storage was full with cargo waiting to be loaded into the next ship which was currently being examined by police investigators. In the middle of all this stood no other than the Sherrif of Piltover, surrounded by officers that gave her reports of the newest foundings. Vi approached, ignoring the looks she was given by some officers that hadn't acknowledged her presence earlier and they were wondering what the heck she was doing here instead of patrolling the streets as she was ordered. The moment she stopped outside the circle that surrounded Caitlyn, the sheriff met her eyes, and with a simple nod she dismissed the remaining of them.

"I came as soon as I could. What's the matter?" Vi said once she made soon no one was close enough to hear them.

"Follow my lead" Caitlyn motioned at her to follow. Raising a questioning brow, the enforcer followed her superior down on the other side of the storage which was less crowded than the rest.

"It seems like someone was being held captive here" the brunette suddenly spoke, stopping in front of a wall that was covered in blood. Two metallic manacles were hanging lazily, empty of their pray. Vi almost gasped aloud.

"Do you think...?"

"I'm almost positive it was my father who was held here" Caitlyn finished before Vi could express her question "The building was about to explode when we arrived here, meaning that he was moved out quite recently and they were trying to cover their tracks. Unfortunately for them, we were faster"

"All this time, he was right under our nose" Vi growled "I don't believe it! Who knows if we'll find another lead of him again!"

"Actually, we do have a lead and that's exactly why I called you here" Caitlyn turned to face her. Her eyes glistered and Vi's heart skipped a beat. If only they were alone...

"A van was spotted evacuating the area no longer than a couple of hours ago. I need you to track it down"

"Yes ma'am"

This formal shit was so pointless, but Vi knew better, especially in a place full with people that could overhear their conversation. A van, huh? They wouldn't have gone far without being noticed, the pinkette thought. It would be easy to locate it. As she was proceeding the new information, her phone rang, informing her for the newest notifications. She picked it up to see Caitlyn transferring data from her own device to hers.

"This is the van, along with anything else you may need, license plate, footage from street cameras etc. If you come up with something new or something happens, let me know _immediately_ " Caitlyn explained, emphasizing the last word, giving a warning to Vi not to act hero in case of an emergency. Vi, on the other hand, nodded nonetheless, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Take Hawkeye with you and anyone else you want. The more the merrier" the brunette in front her said "And... Be careful" the last part was barely above a whisper, but it was audible. Vi could make out the concern through Caitlyn's eyes as she spoke sincerely, which made her smirk.

"Sure thing Cupcake" she winked at her before she turned to leave, not being stupid enough to stay and listen to the sherrif's reprimand, the last thing she needed.

"A'right guys, we got a mission!" she announced once she reached Hawkeye's car, who was waiting for her outside. She raised a blonde brow at her and the other two officers who were with them shared a look.

"Get in the damned car and I'll tell you what is it about. Let's get moving!"

* * *

"So, we're tracking down the van that supposedly moved Harrold Fitzwilliam from that storage in the port" Hawkeye concluded when Vi finished her small story.

"Well, duh. Thanks for the summary" Vi grinned as she used a wire to connect her phone with the car's small computer system. Soon, the data she was given were all transferred successfully and a picture of the van was presented on the screen.

"So, that's the van we're looking for?" a man from the behind seats asked.

"Yeah" Vi confirmed "Now, let's see what way it went..."

She pressed a couple of buttons on the screen and then the footage from the street cameras was shown to them. All of them, except Hawkeye who was busy driving, were watching the videos carefully, trying to understand were the van was heading to.

"It seems like it's heading somewhere north" the other police officer pointed.

"You heard him. Off to the north we go!" Vi exclaimed and Hawkeye sighed as she took the next turn.

"Now, let's see if they stopped somewhere..."

The van, after taking a crazy course through the city, stopped in an empty parking lot. In the distance, figures could be seen moving but they weren't clear enough to identify them. One of them was certainly Harrold though, since he was the only one to be tied up, or so it seemed.

"Do you know where this is, Hawkeye?" Vi asked their driver.

Officer Hawkeye shook her head no "Open the GPS, perhaps we can locate it there"

With two taps, a map with their current location showed up on the screen. Vi zoomed out and searched for any open spaces on the northern Piltover.

"Goddammit" she cursed "There are so many parking lots up there. How can we know which one is the correct one?"

"We guess and we try. I mean, we got nothing to loose" the officer on the back seat shrugged.

"Guess you're right McKee" Vi sighed "Lead the way, Hawkeye"

They spent at least half and hour looking for the correct parking lot, but they weren't so lucky to find it with the first strike. They passed by several parking lots, none of which were the right one. Until, after the fourth try, they got it right.

"This is it" McKee pointed as they approached the parking lot "Look, there's the van too!"

"Pull over somewhere" Vi ordered to Hawkeye. So, here was their prey, but Vi was still conscious about it. The Black Rose seemed to be eager to destroy any evidence they left behind, so why leave the van? Except if it was a trap, which was more like it and Vi wasn't willing to put those officers' lives at risk. She had to investigate this alone, no matter the danger.

The car finally stopped exactly opposite the lot. Everyone remained silent, staring out at the white van that stood there, as if mocking them to go over.

"I'm going out. You guys stay here" Vi spoke finally and opened the door to go outside.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hawkeye shouted at her "You're not going out there alone!"

"If you value your lives and your families, you do as I say" Vi hissed back at her "Stay in the car, and if something happens call for back up. Don't hesitate to leave me behind"

"But..."

"No but's" Vi cut her off, shutting the door behind her. She crossed the street in a low jog, then entered the parking lot. Strangely enough, there weren't any other cars parked there except the van, which made Vi even more suspicious. With slight hesitation, she approached the van that was standing proudly in the middle of the lot, calling for the enforcer to come closer, to touch it. Vi's heart was racing inside her chest as she moved closer and closer to the vehicle. From on moment to the other, she could be blown into pieces along with any evidence left in the van.

But nothing happened.

Vi was a breath away from the white van, yet nothing happened. She let out a sigh of relief but the danger wasn't really gone. If she would try to open it, it could explode then. But she had to take the risk, didn't she?

"Scared?" a voice inquired, making Vi jump. The figure move slowly in front of her as he emerged from behind the ban. It seemed he had been hiding there all along, waiting for Vi to arrive. His dark skin was one characteristic that stood out, but it wasn't only that. A white cross across his face marching his white hair but he was barely over eighteen years old.

"The only thing I'm scared of is being lost in the oblivion of time" said Vi, not loosing her cool.

"What do _you_ know about time?"

Vi huffed "Just say what the fuck you want Ekko"


	22. Fireworks

"Just say what the fuck you want Ekko"

The boy let out a humorless laugh, as if he had expected this kind of reaction from Vi "I don't want anything"

"Then why are you here?" Vi asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" Ekko inquiried "I thought you were busy serving the cops, am I mistaken?"

Oh, so this is where this conversation was going, Vi thought, much to her dismay. No matter how many times she had encountered Ekko through the years, their talks were completely pointless. He was just a kid, unable to understand her way of thinking. Why did he insist so much?

"If you got no business here, piss off. This is police business" the enforcer waved him off. She didn't have time for this.

"Acting like the good cop? How pathetic" Ekko snarled at her "Risking your life for her father... She's using you"

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" Vi repsonded sarcastically "Shocking news; I don't give a fuck. Now, get out of my way"

Ekko growled "Why won't you see the truth? She doesn't give a single damn about you, you should have known that better than anyone else. You're just a toy for her"

Vi was boiling with anger "You're just a dumb kid that knows nothing. Get the fuck out of my way or _I'll toss you_ out of my way"

"You used to be different Vi. You were a hero. Now you're just a police dog" Ekko shook his head in disappointment "Or should I say the sherrif's bitch?"

"And who are you exactly, Ekko?" Vi furiously asked "Oh wait, lemme guess. A hopeless child who's helping a lunatic kill and wreak havoc in the city, that's what you are. Let's not forget how you're helping the Black Rose as well, I think this might be your greatest achievement"

"Do you listen to what you say?" Ekko spat "If I was working with them, I'd killed you already!"

"Yeah, and now I'm convinced" Vi replied, sarcasm dripping off her voice "Listen up here kiddo, I don't got the time to solve this right now, so if you would be so kind to let me have a look at the van, I'd appreciate that a lot"

"Suit yourself" Ekko said as he turned his back at her, finally walking away "I thought you would want to know if the van is trapped with explosives or not. Well, I guess you don't. See ya"

Vi was caught off surprise "Wait, what do you mean with that? Come back here you asshole, you can't leave me hanging like this! Is there an explosive mechanism?"

"Who knows. I'll let the good cop find out" Ekko waved her off "See you around Vi"

Vi cringed her teeth so hard that she almost broke some of them. This goddamned son of a bitch appeared out of nowhere to bother her with their personal stuff while she was on duty. How more selfish this guy would be? Didn't he understand that she was never going back on her previous life in Zaun? This life belonged in the past and if he didn't want to accept it, it was his right not to, but at least he should respect her decision. Bloody hell, this kid was such a pain in the ass.

But right now, she needed to find the explosive mechanism quickly and disable it. She opened the back doors, then went to the drivers seat, searched under the seats and the vehicle but found nothing. Had Ekko foolished her? Perhaps. But she needed to be a hundred percent sure before she called for backup to pick the van up.

Abandoning the cambin, she went outside since she had decided to check on the engine. If it wasn't there, then it wasn't anywhere else. She opened up the metallic door that hid the engine from the outside world and she found the mechanism laying there proudly. It was a simple box filled with explosives with a digital clock that counted down until the vehicle bursted into flames. She had exactly five minutes to find a way to stop it.

Vi examined it carefully. It looked like a simple hexetech device, yet it was a more complicated one. One wrong move and everything would be blown up in the air. Should she just smash the thingy with her gauntlets? No, that certainly wasn't a very good idea. Should she tinker with the wires? Risky too. But what other options did she have? Examining the wires better, she recognized the pattern. It was somewhat similar with the one she used in her gauntlets to provide them with energy. If she could stop the energy provider then no explosion would happen and the bomb would be disabled. If it didn't have access to the inserted rune that was the main energy source, it couldn't work. She just needed to find and cut the correct wire. But which was the right one? That was the real question.

Her forehead was moistened by her sweat as she was trying to find a solution to her problem. She was a hexetech mechanic after all, a prodigy that is, she could stop this bomb from blowing up. She only got two minutes left; she needed to hurry up.

There were many wires of different colors - blue, red, green - but there was a black one that stood alone, abandoned by the rest. Was this the right one or could it trigger the explosion? Vi ran her arm over her forehead, swiping away the drops of swear. She lowered her hand to grab the wire, but at the last moment she changed her mind and pulled out a green one instead.

Vi held her breath. But nothing happened. Only the digital clock shut down. Signing, she let go off the wire she was holding and pushed herself away off the van, trying to breathe. She could feel her heart pumping loudly in the left side of her chest as she smiled to herself. The green wire is always the one connected with the rune. She was just too glad she remembered it.

After taking a few hungry breathes of fresh air, she finally walked back to the police car where Hawkeye and the rest were waiting for her to return. Once she reached the car, she opened the co-driver door and threw herself inside.

"What took you so long?" Hawkeye asked concerned "It's been half and hour"

"Defusing a hexetech bomb ain't as easy as it seems" Vi breathed, grabbing the radio to call for reinforcements to pick up this damn van. She had enough of it for that day.

* * *

No matter how exhausted she was, Caitlyn was determined to continue with her investigations. Finding her father was her number one priority as he was the key that would lead them to the Black Rose and, eventually, help them put an end to this madness. She was restless and she wasn't planning on resting.

She was just glad her men (and women) took this mission as seriously as she did. They realized the danger and thus they were determined to protect their families, their loved ones along with everyone else. The investigation was moving quickly and she hoped that they were going to locate her father soon.

The missing van was found completely intact, another surprise for Caitlyn. She had expected out of all gangs she ever acquainted the Black Rose would be the most eager one to destroy evidence, but her questions were soon answered when word of Vi disabling a hexetech bomb that was implanted on the van spread.

Vi... She hadn't heard of her all day long. Her presence was evidently missing. No obnoxious jokes or sarcastic comments, and complains about the endless paperwork, which by the way had become reality insufferable, even for Caitlyn herself. So many details and so many new information and clues to include, she was getting tired of this. She had spent half her day on the fields and another half filling paperwork.

It was way past her shift when the brunette finally decided to call it a day and go home. A hot cup of tea was awaiting, along with more memo's to be studied. But at least she'd be home and that was enough for her. She packed a few more papers she would need later, grabbed her rifle and hat and locked her office, like she always did.

What was unusual however was that when she turned to leave, she found her officers in a chaotic situation. Phones were ringing unstoppably and everyone was running from one desk to another, seeking information. Curiosity took the best out her and Caitlyn turned towards Fae who was currently talking on the phone. What had happened and she hadn't been informed yet?

"What's going on? What's with this mess?" Caitlyn asked, raising a questioning brow.

"An explosion on District 12 happened not a while ago" the blonde secretary repsonded, never leaving the device off her ear "It hasn't been confirmed if it was a bomb or an accident, we only know that it happened in one of the apartments in the area, causing a fire" Fae continued but Caitlyn wasn't listening to her anymore as she had already ran towards the elevator.

District 12 was were Vi resided. And she had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Caitlyn claimed to be one of the most careful drivers around the city but that night this title didn't apply to her. She drove over the speed limit for most part of the trip through the Central Police Station towards District 12. She had the radio on, trying to catch up with any newest updates, but it seemed like reporters were as clueless as she was. She had to arrive there to find out what had happened.

Her heart sank in the thought of Vi. Had it been her apartment? If yes, was she inside at the moment of the explosion? Oh my...

 _Praise the Lords, please let it not been Vi's place._

After ten minutes of driving, Caitlyn finally arrived at the place of the accident. She had been there a couple of times before but the place was unregognisable. The entire street was shut out, police sirens were illuminating the night sky and the sound of the fire truck's sirens feeling the air. Caitlyn passed through the police's block with ease and pulled over a couple of meters away since it was almost impossible to keep going by car. She abandoned her car and continued on foot through the chaos. Firefighters, police officers and volunteers were running all around the place, trying to make themselves useful. Caitlyn noticed the fire licking that one apartment and a few nearby ones with force that couldn't easily be stopped in any possible way. Her heart sank more when she recognized Vi's apartment falling into the fire's mercy. Where was Vi herself anyways?

She now started panicking. Her mind roamed into the worst possible scenario and she tried to shake these thoughts off. She needed to find Vi. She had to.

A wave of relief washed through the sherrif when she saw her enforcer standing in all her glory among a few colleagues, discussing the situation. She was imposing, standing taller than anyone else, her pink hair standing out most. She approached the group, suppressing the urge to wrap her arms around Vi, to feel her heartbeat, to make sure she was alive.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" she greeted her Lieutenants. She made a quick eye contact with Vi before she adverted her eyes on the other three men "What do we got here?"

"We speculate gas leakage, ma'am" one of them responded "The explosion created a fire that quickly spread. Thankfully, most of the nearby apartments were either empty or abandoned completely at the time of the explosion and we managed to evacuate the area, so there are no reported victims"

"Good" Caitlyn nodded "I need you to keep me updated on this. We shall investigate further, find out which was the real cause of the explosion"

"Yes ma'am" the man saluted.

"Sherrif, we found this near the entrance of the block of flats. It's addressed to you, by the way" another man spoke, handing Caitlyn a card with golden letters;

 _How you find my fireworks, dear Caitlyn?_

 _~C_

Caitlyn closed her palm around the card. C, of course it was them. Targeting Vi to get to her through the enforcer, how clever. Get the pinkette out of the way and make Caitlyn more vulnerable against their schemes. She realized with a shiver that they were trying to kill Vi. But due to some weird turn of events, Vi wasn't at home when she was supposed to and had escaped like an eel from death. Speaking of the devil...

Vi had her eyes locked with her now burned apartment. Caitlyn wondered, did she have any other place to stay in tonight? Well, even if she did (which she highly doubted), she wouldn't let her out of her sight again, not now that her life was in danger. She wouldn't let them take Vi away from her. Not like they had done with her father and mother, no. She wasn't making the same mistake again. She was going to protect Vi, no matter the cost.

"Come on" Caitlyn said, nagging Vi's arm "Let's go"

Vi turned around to look at her with a puzzled expression "Where are we going?"

"My apartment, of course. Except if you got a better place to stay, then I don't mind"

Vi was slightly taken aback. Was Caitlyn asking her to move in, in the most paradox of ways? She let out an amused chuckle and shrugged her shoulders, following the sherrif back in her car, away from the living hell her apartment had become. She was going home.


	23. Home

Never had a drive been so quiet, especially with Vi as a passenger. But neither Caitlyn nor Vi were in the mood for chit chatting. They were too busy drowning in their sorrow.

Emptiness.

Everything that Vi had been working for had literally been blown up in the air. She had worked years and years to buy this apartment and finally abandon the inhospitable roads. Now, she got nothing to live in, to sleep, to feel safe, to call home.

Though, was this really her home? Is home just a place you reside in? Because she didn't feel the loss like she should have been. She had just lost one of the little things she could call «property», yet she didn't feel like she was homeless. She found herself being more concerned about Caitlyn rather than her. So, is home really just a building?

The ride was over sooner that Vi had initially anticipated. She hadn't recognized the roads they had gone through, probably because Caitlyn chose one of the different ways that lead straight into her apartment. Vi could only think of one reason she would do that; she didn't what them to be followed. It was true that no one really knew where Caitlyn lived, not even her family, and that was only for her safety. Being the sherrif, Caitlyn had a few dangerous foes that would be more than glad to have access to her house. Not even Vi had the chance to visit her boss at her house.

There's a first time for everything.

Caitlyn pulled over right outside the block of flats her apartment was at and left Vi there while she drove away to go park the car somewhere safe, a garage perhaps. The enforcer waited for her to return patiently in front of the main door with arms crossed. Once she did, Caitlyn unlocked the front door and lead Vi inside.

Her apartment was set on the very last floor of the building, having a stunning view of the entire city. That was what Vi first noticed once she stepped inside the apartment, the glass doors giving full view of the scenery. Honestly, Caitlyn's apartment wasn't that big, but it was comfy enough to host more than just one decorated with all the necessaries. And clean. One couldn't expect any less from Harrold Fitzwilliam's daughter, despite how Caitlyn despised luxury. She only wanted to feel comfortable when she was at home.

And really, how differently Caitlyn functioned when she was inside the safety of her apartment's walls, away from everyone. How more open she was about stuff. Vi hadn't realized until the moment she heard the door beside her shutting and feeling two arms wrapping around her protectively, in a show of relief.

Here goes again that twinkle in Vi's heart, those goosebumps.

Vi didn't deny that she was taken aback, but she never minded shows of affection by Caitlyn. She chuckled softly and wrapped her own arms around Caitlyn's waist, telling her she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't need to use words; she had never been good with them anyways. A hand slowly stroke the long, slick brown locks while the other remained wrapped around the waist. Just this simple move was enough comfort for the sherrif.

"I..." Caitlyn began to say but she was interrupted.

"Hey, it's fine" Vi reassured her "Nothing to be scared of. I'm fine"

Warmth. Comfort.

"That was a close call..." Caitlyn shuddered. Only the thought that she had almost lost Vi terrified her to no end "I wouldn't bear it. First my father, then my mother and now you... This would be too much for me to handle"

A single tear landed on Vi's shoulder.

It was really heartbreaking seeing Caitlyn vulnerable and insecure like this. Rarely did she show weakness, especially in front of Vi. But lately, it seemed like the Sherrif of Piltover knew to drop her guard only when the enforcer was around.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cupcake" Vi continued, trying to assure her girlfriend of the sort that she was safe "I promised you I'll be by your side until the end and nothing in this goddamned world will stop me from doing so. Not C, not the Black Rose and not even the Gods"

Caitlyn sniffled in response.

Vi grabbed gently the brunette's chin with her hand, helping their gazes meet "No more tears, yeah?" she spoke softly, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

Teary blue eyes that crystallized under the faint lights always made Vi's leg weaker. So many mixed emotions held in them. Terror, relief, adoration, love. It's true what they say that the eyes are the mirror of the soul, even so for someone like the great Sheriff of Piltover, a woman who never let her emotions betray her intentions.

Caitlyn pushed herself off Vi, finally releasing her weight off the pinkette's chest, bit never breaking contact. Her gloved hands ran up to Vi's shoulders, gripping them firmly, refusing to let go. Her expression quickly swifted into something unreadable, scaring Vi just a little bit.

"You're not escaping my sight ever again" she whispered, more like growled in the enforcer's face, though it held nothing threatening in it. It was more like a promise, a vow that she would protect her with ever inch of her being "No, I'll shall never make the same mistake I did with my family" she murmured, shaking her head in denial even so slightly.

The enforcer only kissed her forehead in response.

So strong she was yet so fragile. She just wanted to protect everyone she cared about. One thing she had in common with Vi.

* * *

More often than not, Vi would wake up in the middle of the night, panting heavily due to a nightmare she couldn't recall or perhaps the heat in her room would make her feel uncomfortable. Though, this wasn't the case with the extra room she was given to spend the night in.

It was those agonizing screams that came from the other room, slicing through the midnight silence.

Vi abandoned her sheets at once, dropping them on the wooden floor and she rushed outside, almost tripping over. She busted inside Caitlyn's room, looking for the threat she expected to see.

There wasn't any threat to see.

Caitlyn only stood in the darkness, panting and breathing heavily, eyes wide open, terrified. Definitely a bad dream. When she heard the noise of a door being busted open she raised her gaze over at Vi. Honestly, the enforcer hadn't felt so heartbroken by just looking at her, so devastated and scared she looked.

"Vi..."

She didn't let her finish. Vi reached her arms and wrapped them around Cait's shaking body as she sat on the bed, feeling both their heartbeats reaching the highest of beats.

"It was just a dream. A stupid, pointless dream" she whispered reassuringly inside Caitlyn's ear. The latter shivered.

"Stay with me tonight. Please" the brunette begged, and how could Vi say no. What a monster she would be to deny comfort to her love.

She laid down next to her, her arms always wrapped around Caitlyn's waist, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, cooing at her as if she was a little baby that had woken up in the middle of the night in search of its mother. The brunette brushed her nose against the crook of Vi's neck, inhaling her scent.

Lavenders mixed with oil.

She would never believe how much of a comfort a smell could be.

Unpleasant surprises were awaiting in the Cetral Police Department of Piltover the next morning. As if the previous night's events weren't painful enough for Caitlyn. This fucking nightmere, Gods it was so realistic. It had fooled her to believe that Vi was really gone. She didn't want to think about it at all.

When she woke up the next morning in Vi's arms, she had almost forgotten why she had gotten upset in the first place. How peaceful the enforcer looked in her sleep, brows slightly furrowed. And when her eyes snapped open, the most beautiful grin spread across her face.

In contrast with her morning at home though, an unpleasant surprise was awaiting in her office.

Caitlyn could spot an anomaly almost immediately. Her sharp eyes were trained to spot anomalies and anything extraordinary. And that morning, her secretary's absence was the anomaly.

In Fae's position stood a woman with long, dark hair pulled up in a strict ponytail and a pair of glasses. She was the exact opposite of what Fae was; cheerful and full of life. The woman was strict and professional, perhaps somewhat like Caitlyn herself.

So, is this what her officers think of her?

Once she approached the secretary's desk, the woman raised her eyes, and as soon as she noticed who it was she stood up to greet Caitlyn.

"Good morning, ma'am"

"Good morning..." Caitlyn eyed her carefully. Strick dark suit and an expensive watch on right wrist. Definitely from upercity.

"I'm Elba Brooks and I'll be replacing your secretary for as long as necessary"

"Fine by me, but what happened to Fae and why wasn't I informed of this sudden change?" Caitlyn inquiried, raising a brow. Brooks wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Ms Evans had to take a couple of days off in order to take care of her father who suddenly fell ill, ma'am" the woman explained, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Though, it didn't quite persuade Caitlyn but this excuse would do.

She should remember that she had to play along.

"If that's the case, then it's none of my business to question her. Family before everything" Caitlyn noted "Alright Ms Brooks, I believe you're fully aware of your duties. I'll be in my office if you need me"

"Yes ma'am. Before you go, I must inform you that officer Raynolds and Sherman handed in their reports not a while ago. In addition, the Mayor has requested to arrange a meeting with you, today if possible"

"Alright, thank you Elba" Caitlyn acknowledged her with a nod before she unlocked her office and entered inside.

Once the door was closed behind her, she let out a frustrated sight. How easy it was for them to get rid off Fae so as to keep a better eye on her. They couldn't wait to infiltrate the entire department, it seemed.

They wouldn't hesitate to remove whoever didn't compromise with their plan. They knew very well where Fae's loyalty laid. And they couldn't have that. They needed someone that was involved with the sherrif's business to keep an eye on her, to give full details on what the Wardens' plans were. And if Fae didn't want to work with them - one thing Caitlyn was sure about - they wouldn't bother to get her out of their way.

Bastards.

Either dead or kidnapped it didn't matter. All that mattered was that another innocent soul was involved and perhaps tortured without having a single idea of this conspiracy. This outraging thought made Caitlyn curl her fists into balls.

It just wasn't fair.

The opening door snapped her out of her thoughts. It wasn't anyone else but Vi, who seemed quite confused.

"Caitlyn, why did you hire a widow as your secretary and where the fuck is Fae?" she asked straight away. Although Caitlyn did wanted to laugh with Vi's side joke, she found herself not able to.

She was infuriated and frustrated.

"It's because I didn't" she managed to say without betraying her feelings "As for the second part of your question, I got no idea"

"What the hell...?"

"There's one way to find out" Caitlyn looked over Vi with cold eyes "It's high time to visit our dearest Mayor Kumar. Well, after I'm done with those reports" she added, grimacing.

* * *

Breathe. Do not show feelings, do not show weakness. Remain silent.

The sheriff repeated those commands inside her head while she followed with her eyes Mayor Kumar pacing from the one side to the other of his office. He was furious at her, to say the least. Or at least that's what he showed. Caitlyn didn't buy his theatrics.

"I'm still wondering why you never mentioned anything about the attack at the Fitzwilliam mansion, sherrif" his tone was bitter "Are there any more events that I'm not aware of? Perhaps an explosion on District 12?"

"You don't seem to be completely clueless, sir"

Kumar huffed "That's not the point, Caitlyn. I thought you out of all people would understand my position and would be more professional"

Fake dissapointment. Ha. Another game of emotions.

"With all due respect sir, you cannot expect me to be honest with you when one of my surbonites is replaced without any further notice" Caitlyn responded coldly, trying to hide her anger.

"Ah, you're talking about Ms Evans. Yes, that was an unfortunate event but her father fell ill and she had to be replaced immediately, I hope you understand"

"I understand perfectly"

"I expected you would. You're a clever woman after all, but you're making a lot of mistakes"

"Pardon me?"

"No offence Sherrif, you're doing a wonderful job with your elite teams and everything. But you're moves are terrifying the citizens. They know something serious is going on and that they are no longer safe"

"What's your point, sir?"

"What I want to say is that as their Mayor, I'm responsible for their well-beings, thus I wanted to..."

"...ask me to put less force in the fields. I understand" Caitlyn nodded, finishing his sentence.

"Glad that our way of thinking alignes-"

"I never mentioned anything about following your so brilliant plan, sir"

The sarcasm was evident in her voice, and in all honesty, she was trying to get her message across. Kumar didn't seem to expect this answer. What he had probably thought was that she was going to oblige him like a dog like the perfect upercity woman she was. Not anymore, especially when innocent lives were at stake.

Like Fae.

"Now now sherrif, that is not up to you to decide. It's an order"

"An order that cancels a previous one. You made it clear to me to keep the city safe, protect the citizens and bring those behind the attacks to justice. That's exactly what I'm doing. And I must let you know that I do not tolerate being told how to do my job, thank you very much"

"Are you questioning my authority, sherrif?" Kumar screeched "Because last time I checked, I'm the one giving orders here. Your job is to follow the orders I give you!"

"I think you're confused. My job is to protect Piltover, not follow blindly orders. I do what's best for the city"

Kumar inhaled deeply, trying not to loose completely his patience "Very well. But keep in mind that this shall have consequences"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I'll leave it up to you. You're dismissed"

A simple nod, then exactly two steps to leave the office. But before she left, she looked up at the ceiling, noticing the small anomaly that was there from the beginning of the session. An imperceptible hexetech camera.

Consequences, huh? Bring it on.

She slammed the door behind her.

The afternoon colours that envaded the Town Hall blinded her momentarily before she could make out Vi's tall frame. She had been waiting patiently, arms crossed and gaze stuck on the expensive demacian carpet.

"Come on" Caitlyn patted her arm once she reached her "Let's go home"

Home. The only place she felt secure enough to reveal what had happened with the Mayor. Vi raised her brow, asking quietly for explanation but Caitlyn insisted.

"Let's get home first"

"Home it is, then"


	24. Smoke And Mirrors

"Cupcake, have a look at this"

The Sherrif of Piltover looked over the pile of papers she had been studying for the past few hours to see what Vi wanted to show her. The latter pointed at the television with the remote control as she moved aside so Caitlyn had full view of the screen. She raised a brow when she noticed a photo of hair plastered next to the news guy.

" _Rumor goes around that Sherrif Fitzwilliam and Mayor Kumar are not in the best terms after a disagreement over the city's safety. Courtney Simpson has the latest updates, Courtney?_ "

" _That's right Daniel. Even though there has not been officially announced by none sides, sources from the Town Hall talk about a heated conversation between the Mayor and the Sheriff concerning the measures taken after the latest events in the Town Hall and the Fitzwilliam mansion. It is believed that the Mayor is going to bring this up in his next public speech. Let's hope that their relationship will be restored_ "

"As if" Caitlyn muttered under her breath, resuming on her task of reading memos and reports. This habit of bringing all this paperwork at home had its roots since her early years as the sherrif. It had already been a week since her meeting with the Mayor and she was surprised with herself that she could concentrate so well. Her reputation could be demolished in a matter of few weeks, yet she wasn't as scared as she was supposed to be. Perhaps everything had to do with Vi's constant presence; she made her feel secure.

Vi made her way over the couch to see what the big deal with those papers sprawled all over the kitchen table was. Caitlyn spent hours studying them and taking notes, and in many occasions she stayed up and in past-midnight hours.

"Any news on the van?" Vi asked, looking over Caitlyn's shoulder at the paper she was holding.

"DNA and fingerprints were found, several of them belonged to my father" Caitlyn responded, not raising her eyes "That's what I heard, even though I haven't laid my hands on the official reports yet"

"And that's good, ain't it?"

"Depends on what you mean «good». We get to know who his abductors were but we still don't know where they're hiding him" Caitlyn sighed in frustration "Nothing makes sense. When we make one step closer to revealing the truth, it seems they make ten steps away. This is ridiculous"

Vi hugged her by the shoulders "Hey now, I understand your frustration but we can't give up. Don't worry, we always make it through"

"This time is different Vi" Caitlyn ran a hand through her hair "I mean, look at all this trouble we've been the past few months. Everything is falling apart and I don't know what do believe anymore. Things I got for granted, how easily they were taken away. It's just so easy to loose everything, do you understand? All we believe, is it a dream that comes crashing down on us? All that we hope, is it just smoke and mirrors?"

Vi pressed her lips into a thin line. Caitlyn's concern was completely understandable, and in reality she was scared too. Everything was collapsing before their own eyes but there was always a chance that they could save the city.

"I can assure you for one thing" Vi said finally "We are very real and no matter what shit happens in Piltover, we'll be there to bring justice. No one has managed to stop us until now and I don't think they are able to"

"You're determination is always a breathe of fresh air" Caitlyn noted, chuckling softly "But I believe that for as long as we stick together, nothing can harm any of us"

"Aye, that's the spirit Cupcake!" Vi praised, offering a heartwarming smile "Get some rest though. Because I don't think you can work properly if you overstress yourself"

Caitlyn just rolled her eyes "Perhaps if you'd be so kind to let me finish, I won't spend my night over the table"

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Vi said through greeted teeth as she removed her arm off Caitlyn's shoulders "Fine, suit yourself. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. And I beg you not to be the damsel in distress that falls asleep on the table and waits for her prince to carry her to bed"

"In that case, it's a princess" Caitlyn corrected "And I'm no damsel in distress"

"Sure thing, honey"

Vi left her side and went over to the living room to watch some TV, leaving a bemused Caitlyn watch as she walked. Honestly, her nights at home had become even more interesting since Vi moved in. She shook her head amused and with a smile, she returned on her task.

* * *

" _...with that said, it's easy to understand that Sherrif Fitzwilliam is openly questioning my authority. And today, I challenge her to present her position in the public. Enough lies!_ "

Indeed, enough lies.

Caitlyn watched over her tangled fingers at the screen of her computer emotionless. Vi on the other hand was furious.

"Is he for real right now?!" the pinkette screetched "I don't believe this! How dare he-"

"If he wants a challenge, I shall give it to him" Caitlyn spoke, interrupting Vi's eruption "Besides, we got a press conference the other day so it won't be much of a trouble to explain to the public what really happened"

"But Cait, he let the video of your meeting go public, manipulated in the way that benefits him. How are you going to defend yourself against that?"

"Don't worry about me Vi and I shall be alright. That's only the beginning of what's going to happen afterwards"

"If you say so Cupcake..."

They're conversation was suddenly interrupted when Elba entered in wth several files under her armpit. She gave a suspicious look to Vi before she handed them to Caitlyn.

"The results of the van examination are here, ma'am" she explained "DNA and fingerprints were found as you know, as long as with a voice message addressed to you"

"Thank you Elba" Caitlyn thanked her as she opened the files to give them a quick look. The secretary stood still, eyeing her boss carefully as if trying to understand her whereabouts. Vi's intence glare, however, sent a clear message and she turned on her heels to leave.

"Wish she was more discreet" Vi commented once the door closed behind Elba "Guess she's too eager to know"

"As if she doesn't already" Caitlyn hummed "These files have definitely been checked before me. Anyways, let's see what this voice message is all about"

"Do you think it's safe?"

"What is life without a little risk?" Caitlyn inquired without waiting an answer from Vi. Then, she took the small disk in her hands and pressed a button, holding back her breath as a familiar face popped up.

It was Harrold Fitzwilliam.

" _Hey sweetie_ " he greeted. His face was now filled with wrinkles and bruises, especially a very nasty one around his left eye. He looked skinny. " _By the time this message arrives to your hands, I'm probably chained up somewhere, waiting for the inevitable to come. Because, like everything else in Piltover, I got an expire date. I know you're out there, looking for me. And as much proud I am of who you've become, I need to ask you to abandon this case once and for all. Your life is already in grave danger and it will only aggravate things if you continue searching on me. Protect yourself and the people you love, don't make the same mistakes your old man did. Remember that I always love you, my little princess_ "

The message was over and Harrold dissapeared from their sight, leaving both cops completely out stunned.

"Something isn't right here" Caitlyn murmured to herself "Why should he leave so many clues behind, then ask me to abandon the case? It makes no sense, and it's certainly suddenly he wouldn't do"

"Or it's a warning? I dunno, they could easily use him as a bait to make you drop the case" Vi speculated

"You're probably right" Caitlyn stroke her chin "An expire date... Are they actually planning on killing him eventually?"

Vi opened her mouth to respond but decided against it. It was already too painful for Caitlyn to know that her father would be found dead sooner or later, no matter if she kept searching for him or not. Knowing that there's nothing you can do is the worst feeling of all.

Caitlyn clenched her firsts "Bastards! Using my father like this, then throw him away as if his life isn't worth the trouble. How can someone be so heartless!"

Never in their partnership had Vi witnessed such an outburst by Caitlyn. She was angry, frustrated, hurt. A very bad combination of feelings.

"They're not getting away with this!" she hissed "If they're seeking for an answer by me, then they'll get it today!"

"At the conference?"

"Damn right! No one messes like this with me and gets away with it!"

So much hatred inside her heart. Vi saw through the mask of anger an pain, but she couldn't blame her. It wasn't as if Caitlyn was a horrid person. In fact, she was one of the most caring personalities Vi ever met. But that was beyond her limits.

"Don't worry. We'll catch 'em" Vi said heatedly, slamming her first on her palm. She gave Caitlyn one of those determined looks she usually gave her boss before a mission, a sign her words were true, though there was no chance that Caitlyn wouldn't believe her.

"Come on" Caitlyn said "We got a conference to prepare for"

* * *

All these faces, filled with curiosity and anticipation. How could Caitlyn stand it?

Mistrust. Judgement. Awaiting like a predator for their pray. And they call themselves journalists. Ha. Ungrateful, snobbish upercity pigs.

Vi watched from the corner of the room, feeling utterly disgusted by the scene before her eyes. All these people gathered at the press conference of the police department just so to see if Caitlyn was the real deal. After everything she had done for the community, after everything she had sacrificed, she was being treated like that. Like a mistrustful Zaunite.

Like Vi.

Goss, she was overthinking instead of listening, drifting away to places only her mind had access to. Her attention span was horrible to say the least.

But she needed to be there and have her ears open.

Oh, here comes the key question. What's the sherrif's current relationship with the Mayor? Vi held her breath, looking over Caitlyn. Not a single sign of anxiety was pictured on her beautiful face. Even from a distance, she looked breathe taking.

Praise the gay Lords.

She opened her mouth to respond to that question and Vi found herself magnetized by her lips.

"My relationship with the Mayor goes through some turmoil, but I believe that it will soon restored. It was hardly a small misunderstanding between the two of us and I'm of the opinion that Mayor will see reason, because first and foremost he is a reasonable man"

»Concerning what the orders I supposedly disobeyed, there's nothing to say on that aspect. My duty lays upon the protection of Piltover and I will do whatever it takes to protect my fellow citizens. I have full responsibility of our safety and I will not allow to anyone to threaten our piece and the progress this city has made the past thirty years"

Her message was clear. Don't mess with me.

Some people from the back seats starting applauding and soon all the room did, alongside with Vi who was swelling in pride from her corner.

 _Well said Cupcake_

However, someone in between the crowd wasn't cheering. Someone in the crowd wasn't satisfied with the sherrif's response. He stood there, arms crossed, looking over at the table that Caitlyn sat along with her Lieutenants.

Vi saw him. She slowly stopped clapping, gazing at the man with eyebrows furrowed. What was his deal?

Their gazes met. And for a brief moment, Vi had the crazy thought that he had smirked at her. Was she going crazy? She didn't have time to study him better as the crowd of journalists began walking towards the exit of the room, hiding him from her sight. She desperately tried to get closer to him but once she reached the spot she had she him he was already gone.


	25. Fallen

The nights in Piltover were not as quiet as someone would think, filled with alcohol and occasional fights. Though, the latter had become a common phenomenon in the pubs of the downtown. A sport someone can call it, with drunk and desperate people making bets on each side before they'd be dragged in the fight themselves.

A pathetic state both the upercity and the lowercity city citizens had fallen to.

Gabriel Tucker was one of them. Not any different than those pathetic fools who had been unsuccessful in their careers or/and their love lives, drowning their surrow in alcohol and expressing their aggressive personalities in frequent fights for any sort of reasons.

That night wasn't any different for him.

He found himself in a pub of the downtown, the name of which is not of importance. Covered in blood in a complete drunken state, he grinned at his opponent, who wasn't in any better condition.

"Are you finally giving up, lad?" he mocked him "Or do you need me to throw a few more punches at ya, in case my point hasn't been proven?"

His opponent was obviously beaten up, with a black eye and a swollen lip but he wasn't giving up yet "Why won't you call the cops, perhaps they are not too busy conspiracing against the Mayor to protect you"

"I don't need anyone's protection" Gabriel greeted his teeth "Not like you, upercity motherfucker, always hiding behind the most powerful ones because you can't succeed"

"Let me laugh" the other man sneered "That coming by someone whose wife is cheating on him, it doesn't seem you have much of success either"

Gabriel let out an outraged scream before he launched himself at the man once again. People around them started cheering.

"Break his nose, Gab!"

"Show him who's the real man 'round here!"

"C'mon pal, I need to win this bet!"

By the looks of it, Gabriel wasn't afraid of overdoing it. Nobody mocked him and his beliefs. Seeing that he was taking it too far, some people dragged him away from his opponent who was bleeding out.

"Where's your Mayor at now, bitch?" he yelled "Where's the protection he promises? Pathetic fool! Keep sucking his dick for a position in the Town Hall, that's all you're worth! When you'll realize your just a pawn of his games to take complete control over the city, it's going to be too late buddy!"

The other man who was shoved away by his friends wiped away some blood off his lip before he repsonded "Same goes for you dude, when the sherrif will overthrow the Mayor and take over power cause that's all this bitch cares about..."

Gabriel escaped the grip of his companions and lauched himself again at him, but this time he didn't get enough time to react since he was lifted in the air by two metallic gauntlets double his size.

"Enough is enough" a female voice scolded him "I think this poor guy over here had enough for one night, don't you think?"

Gabriel pouted like a little child "Not so poor, considering his pockets are full with money"

The police officer chuckled at his sense of humor "Listen up, we're going to make a deal. Since I'm in no mood of getting into the trouble of arresting both of you, why don't you drop it here so everyone can return peacefully at their homes without the extra trouble?"

"Sounds good to me" the upercity man mumbled as he stumbled back on his feet and walked out of the pub, accompanied by his friends. Only then did Vi put Gabriel back to the ground.

"Call yourself lucky that I'm feeling generous tonight" she told him "But next time I discover you're creating trouble, I won't hesitate to throw you into a nice cell to spend the night into"

"Aye, ma'am" Gabriel saluted. Vi shook her head, laughing at the man's theatrics, caused by the huge amounts of alcohol he had consumed that night. But now it was her call to leave. She had spent too much time on this case and she needed to finally return home. But first, she needed to do something else. She approached the bar and called the bartender to have a talk with him.

"Call a cub for this idiot and send him home to his wife" she said, motioning at Gabriel with her thumb "My treat" she added, placing a few gold coins on the wooden bar. The bartender nodded as he grabbed the money and Vi returned to her bike that was waiting outside.

* * *

"Cupcake, I'm home!"

Vi had this habit of announcing her presence once she returned home. Especially when she was late, like tonight.

She got rid off her boots and removed her gauntlets off her hands before she walked further inside the apartment that had been her home for a few months now. Despite her best tries to persuade Caitlyn that she'd be fine by living alone, the sherrif didn't get any of this, claiming that there wasn't a safer place than her apartment. It was a fairly good reason for Vi to stay.

Caitlyn raised her eyes when Vi walked inside the kitchen, a smile playing on her lips. The enforcer walked up to her to peck them before she threw herself to a chair next to her.

"You've been keeping yourself busy" Vi commented

"As always"

The pinkette chuckled.

"What took you so long?"

"Had to deal with some alcoholics in downtown. Had I not intrefere, I believe the upercity would be mourning over a loss"

"I see. Should I ask what they were fighting about?"

"It's pointless since you already know the answer to that"

And she'd been damned if she didn't. Piltover was at the edge of a civil war. Two different sides arguing constantly with one another, both sides mixed with upercity and lowercity citizens, despite how most of the Mayor's supporters belonged in the upper social life and were the ones to claim that the sherrif was trying to overtake control. On the other side there were Caitlyn's supporters who believed that Mayor Kumar was trying to block the police's tried to protect by proclaiming Caitlyn a traitor. Everything had started months ago when first the Mayor claimed that the sherrif of Piltover had questioned his authority. Her father's warning had somehow come true; her reputation crumbled to the ground, especially among the upercity class. Caitlyn though was one strong woman with poweful allies all over the city. It wasn't so easy to get rid of her, especially with Vi at her side. As the brunette had predicted in the past, the enforcer had great influence among the lower classes and had prevented them from indulging in the Mayor's lies. Which was the main reason why she hadn't been removed from the position of the sherrif yet, though her authority had been significantly reduced, making her life a living hell. The investigations had been delayed a lot and at the current time they had zero leads and they couldn't do a single thing about it. Time passed and the possibilities of finding her father alive lessened.

It's not easy to bring down a stubborn woman like Caitlyn though. She hadn't stopped a minute searching, no matter what her father had told her all these months ago. She'd never give up. The whole case had turned very personal. Because it wasn't the first time C messed around with her family.

"Anything new?" Vi questioned, not waiting an affirmative answer.

"Actually, I think we got ourselves a lead" Caitlyn said "Mysterious activity has been reported on a storage on the north. Perhaps we could give it a try?"

"Sure" Vi stretched her arms "First thing we're going to do tomorrow morning"

"Problem here is, the storage belongs to one of the Mayor's counselors. I doubt we can get permission to investigate" Caitlyn frowned.

"He doesn't need to know" Vi retorted "What?" she said upon seeing Caitlyn's glare "Cupcake, that man is propagandising against you and all you care about is the legal process?"

"Investigating without authority will not render us any better than he is"

Vi sighed in frustration "A'light, fine. Do as you wish"

"On the other hand, I'm the law. So, not really that illegal after all"

Vi gave her a toothy grin "I think you've spent too much time around me"

"And I'm glad I did" Caitlyn smirked before leaning to kiss her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address?"

"Absolutely"

Vi had every right to doubt that. The so called storage seemed to have been abandoned for years. There were no trails of recent activity.

"Shall we have a look?" Caitlyn suggested.

Vi nodded "Let's be careful though. There's something odd in this place that I don't like"

"I must agree. Let's go"

Checking first if they were being watched, they approached the front door which they found locked but that was no problem for Vi. Sometimes, you gotta make a door, was one of her favorite quotes. And so she did. Using her gauntlets, she made a new door for them by cracking the side wall.

When they entered the building, the nasty smell of closure hit them, making them wrinkle their noses in disgust. The place hadn't had its air refreshed for ages, it seemed. But it wasn't completely empty.

"Let's check out what those boxes contain" Caitlyn told her "I'll check these, you those of there. And be careful" she added.

"You too" Vi whispered before she headed towards the left side of the storage.

Carefully, she opened a few of the wooden boxes but all of them were empty. She looked around for anything that indicated recent activity but found nothing. She hoped Caitlyn had better luck than herself.

After hopelessly looking around for a while, she decided that there wasn't anything to be found and she turned to find Caitlyn, hoping the sherrif had actually discovered something instead of wandering around like she did.

She was utterly surprised when she found the brunette on her phone. That was something she would do.

"I just received a message from Viktor" Caitlyn informed her before Vi could ask "They found the antidote"

"Really? It was about bloody time!" Vi exclaimed "Best news we had in months"

"True... Did you find anything interesting?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Same. It seems like it hasn't been used in a while now"

"Then what was all this «mysterious activity» shit?"

"I have no idea. We should get going to meet up with Viktor and see what we will do afterwards..."

"And abandon our lovely company? You're no fun Hat Lady"

The high pitched voice sent creeps under Vi's spine, who instinctively hid Caitlyn behind her back. After that conflict between the sherrif and the Loose Canon, Vi didn't allowed Cait to be alone with her in a distance of ten miles. She had kept her away every single time they had met afterwards. And they had met a lot of times. As if the entire situation in Piltover didn't affect Jinx and her games at all.

Thus, there she stood above their heads on the hovering metal corridor, specially designed for supervision. She wore this mischievous grin of hers, ready to cause some trouble.

"Jinx" Vi hissed "Can you for once get the fuck out our way?"

"Let me think... How about no?" she giggled "I was bored so Fishbones told me «Why don't you go and find Fat Hands and have some fun»?"

"Fishbones' definition of «fun» is completely twisted" Vi mocked.

"Now now Fat Hands, you got Fishbones pissed off" Jinx cried out

"You piss me off all the fucking time and I never made such a big fuss about it"

Jinx wasn't listening to her. Instead, she chose to open fire at them. Caitlyn and Vi were quick to hide behind a couple of boxes.

"Look what you made me do, Fat Hands" Jinx spoke with Fishbones' supposed voice in the distance.

"She's got the worst timing ever" Vi growled.

"Tell me more about it" Caitlyn sighed "Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to get a position to snipe her..."

"No no no, you didn't understand Cupcake. You'll stay right here while I deal with this pathetic excuse of a human being" Vi interrupted.

"Are you serious now?" Caitlyn hissed "You can't treat me like a child, Vi! I can't allow you to fight alone"

"And I can't allow you to get killed because of this physcho" Vi argued back. This wasn't the time for this "Caitlyn please, last time I made the same mistake you almost died"

"I can take care of myself Vi"

"I know, I know but listen to me, I-"

"Vi stop this madness" Caitlyn spoke over her. "We can't handle this like that. The previous times I let you do your thing but now I'm not going to let you risk your life again for me"

"But..."

"No but's"

"You stubborn bitch-"

"Are we playing hide and see? Woo-hoo, I love hide and seek!" Jinx exclaimed "And I love winning! So, I'm going to find you both!"

"Fine" Vi cringed her teeth "But we're going to talk about this later" she added before she ran off to fight Jinx while Caitlyn ran towards the opposite direction to find a good place for her to snipe.

"Oh, here you are!" Jinx exclaimed once Vi emerged in front her "But I don't think this is how you're supposed to play the game, Fat Hands"

Vi wasn't even listening to her anymore. She focused on smashing Jinx's skull with her gauntlets. But Jinx was faster and she dodged with ease.

"Stay still for one moment, rat!" Vi hissed dangerously

"Like hell I will!" Jinx giggled.

Just then, a bullet flied just past her left ear and lodged to the opposite wall.

"Almost there Cait!" Vi shouted.

"Your girlfriend is out of practice. What have you done to her Fat Hands?" Jinx mocked when she jumped out of Vi's ratio. She pulled Zap and then fired at Vi. Thankfully for the enforcer, her Blast Shield absorbed much of the damage.

Vi launched herself again at Jinx but to no avail. The terrorist was too fast for her.

"Where's Ekko, by the way?" Vi asked "Why didn't you send him to another of your errands? This dog seems to serve you right"

Jinx smirked "That would be no fun!"

Before she had the chance to finish, another bullet flied, barely missing. Jinx had to bend to avoid it, giving Vi the chance she needed. With a Denting Blow, Jinx was sent flying in the air.

"Got you" Vi hissed. Caitlyn emerged from her hiding place, a couple of boxes a few meters on Vi's right.

"Jinx, you're under arrest" she spoke "Get rid off your weapons and hands where I can see them!"

Jinx stood back on her feet, shaking and clenching her arm but always grinning "Aren't you bored of this monotonous quote Hat Lady? Y'know it never works on me"

And as if confirming her words, an explosion occured on the other side of the storage, sending wooden pieces of fire all over the place.

"What the fuck?!" Vi exclaimed, looking at the fire that had occurred due to the explosion, then back at Jinx "Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

"That wasn't me, I swear" Jinx said "And to answer your question, yes I am!" she added, laughing hysterically.

"Watch out!" Caitlyn called over to Vi who moved at the very last moment before the boxes to her left exploded, setting the remaining pieces on fire.

"Are you alright?" Caitlyn kneeled next to her, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good" Vi repsonded as she got back on her feet "I swear if I catch her in my hands..."

"Let's leave that for another time"

Caitlyn was right. The building was set on fire and a thick smoke embraced everything, reducing visibility. The fire had expanded very quickly up to the roof, pieces of which were falling all around the place.

"Let's get out of here" Caitlyn suggested "And quickly"

They ran off towards the exit but it wasn't as easy to go through the storage anymore, as debris had blocked most of the pathway. If they didn't hurry up, they'd be trapped. There was no way to approach the walls either since the fire blocked the way too. Their only way out was their way in.

"We're almost there!" Vi shouted in excitement.

But fate plays a very dangerous game.

All of a sudden, the flaming roof started collapsing and they had to run like they hadn't run before, for the shake of their lives. But due to the power of gravity, this wasn't enough. Flaming pieces of the roof fell almost on their heads. They wouldn't make it. Not both of them anyways.

Vi had to take a quick decision.

She closed her eyes for one second yet it felt like an eternity. There was no time for hesitation. The roof was about to collapse again.

All of a sudden she grabbed Caitlyn and before the brunette had the time to understand what was going on, she gave her a boost, throwing her a few meters away.

A few meters away from the upcoming death. Vi knew her Blast Shield had some limitations. It could handle the debris but not the fire brought with it.

Caitlyn rolled over the floor, still shocked of Vi's sudden reaction. She was now facing Vi with the most shook expression ever painted on her face.

"Vi, what the fuck are you doing...? VI!"

She screamed her name when a mountain of debris and flames landed on top of her enforcer, a fog of smoke emerging, making her cough. Now, she realized why she had done this crazy move.

"Vi... No..." she whispered, a few tears moistening her cheeks. She couldn't realize it. She couldn't accept it.

But she had to get up or else Vi's sacrifice would go in vain. With all her remaining strength, she pushed herself up and ran the few meters that remained between this living hell and the outside world.

Once she set foot on the open air, she collapsed to the ground, shaking violently.

"Vi! Vi!" she cried, a hand on her mouth trying to shuffle her sobs. The pain was unbearable.

Why the world was so cruel? Why all this suffering upon her shoulders? What were her sins for which she was paying right now? Why did Vi had to sacrifice her life of hers? She didn't deserve it, not in the slightest.

"My love..." Caitlyn whispered before she let the darkness consume her. She didn't want to feel anymore.


	26. C

Pain. All she could feel was pain.

Caitlyn had no idea for how long she had been out before she started gaining consciousness. But she sincerely wished she had remained asleep.

She didn't have the courage to handle the mental pain that was killing her.

Once her senses were back, she expected to feel under her skin the harsh surface of the road. She was surprised when she felt something soft underneath her body. She was surprised when she didn't hear the sound of sirens ringing in her ears. She was surprised when a slight smell of humidity inserted her lungs.

Where was she?

She didn't open her eyes immediately. She preferred to get a better image of her surroundings by using her other senses. Humidity was mixed with the smell of decay in the air. Definitely not a hospital. But she was certain she was laying on a soft bed. In the distance, she could hear the characteristic sound of candles burning in the darkness. She was confused.

Finally, she decided to open her eyes, just to meet a brick wall. She blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes in the darkness. The only source of light was those candles. Nothing else.

She pushed herself up with slow moves and realized some parts of her body were covered with bandages. Whoever brought her here was cautious enough to treat a few of the injuries she had received.

But where was that «here»?

Caitlyn couldn't recognize the place, she definitely hadn't been there before. But that wasn't what bothered her. What bragged her was how such an expensive piece of furniture ended up in a place like this. As if someone had brought it here to prepare the room just for her. There wasn't another explanation.

Caitlyn noticed a table where the candles laid. Someone had gotten in the trouble to prepare some tea for herself, as if she was their special guest. She furrowed her brows in suspicion.

Abandoning the comfort of her bed and finding her boots underneath it, she approached the table to examine the tea better. No signs of poisoning. So, they weren't trying to kill her. Yet.

She was determined not to take a single sip of it but the whining of her stomach convinced her otherwise. She needed some energy if she really wished to keep going.

Before she could take action, she heard a metalic door opening behind her, a door she hadn't noticed before due to the darkness. She turned around to see who her visitor actually was.

Between two huge men in the size of a gorilla stood a tall man with black hair swiped behind. His also black eyes held no emotion in them. He was dressed in an expensive dark suit, in contrast with his pale skin. Caitlyn had to admit that he looked somewhat handsome, even so if he got rid of that much black.

"I see you're awake" he spoke, his voice not betraying a single hint of emotions "I've been waiting for this meeting for so long"

"Finally we meet, C" Caitlyn responded.

C's lips moved to a way that was supposedly and imperceptible smile as he walked towards her.

"Take a seat" he said, drawing a chair for her "And I shall explain everything through tea"

She stared at the chair and after accepting that she had no other option, she sat. C drew a chair opposite her and served her tea.

"How many sugars?"

"Two. Thank you"

For a few more moments, they sat in silence, having a staring contest between each other. Black against blue. Until C put his cup down. He started tapping his fingers on the wooden table. More of a signal that he wanted to start rather than nervousness. Caitlyn got the hint and placed her own tea down.

"You're allowed to make as many questions as you want. I'll answer all of them" C spoke

"Where's my father?" was Caitlyn's first question. C chuckled softly.

"I'm not gonna lie, I expected that" he shook his head "Worry not, he's fine. I cannot promise you'll meet him soon though"

Sigh. Of course. She couldn't get her hopes too high.

"What exactly is your plan, C?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. Perhaps though it's better if I elaborate"

»I'm building an army, as you probably know. An unbeatable army that will help me rule Valoran, the dream of every tyrant out there. I'm pretty sure you have noticed how many citizens have mysteriously disappeared the past few months"

Of course Caitlyn knew very well what he meant. Another burden to her shoulders, another unsolved mystery. There were no trails left. It was just as difficult to locate these people as finding her father. Some of them were found but in a shook situation and couldn't speak of the terrors they had witnessed. Another failure to the sherrif's list.

"So, you're building up and army for the causes of the Black Rose, I suppose?"

"Well spotted" C nodded "Since I'm a member myself, I must obey to the commands of my superiors. I gladly took responsibility to accomplish such a task"

"It must be a redemption for you, turning from a little thief to a man with... A vision of the sort"

"I always admired your ability you use words, Caitlyn" he praised "Yes, I do have a vision, a vision I share with many others. The Black Rose is one big family may I add. We are all aiming to create a better world, without suffering due to man's flaws"

"By completely surpressing people's freedom" Caitlyn spat "I'm afraid I found your view of a better world somewhat twisted"

"That's because you're narrow-minded, my dear. You are lucky enough to acquire a brilliant mind but you refuse to use it wisely, I'm afraid"

"That is not up to you to decide" Caitlyn clenched her jaw "Freedom is an invaluable possession. Man is just a puppet without it"

"There are still things you don't understand, my dear"

"True" Caitlyn nodded "Like, why you abducted my family all these years ago. Or whether you're a mage after all. Or perhaps why you killed Vi"

The last part made her heart ache. It was a painful reminder of what had happened but she couldn't allow to show weakness in front of him.

"Touche, Caitlyn dear" C bemused "Truth be told, the whole plan with the black roses has been caring about for years now. Back in the day, we needed your parents knowledge to move on with our plan. The whole rival clan was just a facąde to hide the real purpose of their abduction. Your interrupting by locating them was unpleasant, I'm not going to lie. Still, we got all the information needed. As for my being a mage, I'm afraid I'm not blessed with such a charisma. Others pull the strings, much more talented people than I am. And as for the third part of your question..."

»Vi was a great nausea to our plan. She wouldn't let anyone approach you, remind me of how many times she has saved your life the past few months? She was a great help for you too. We've been trying to get rid off of her for a while now, but you, my dear,took her under your protection. We could only set up a trap to kill her"

"Kill us both you mean" Caitlyn interrupted "Because had it no been for her, I'd be long gone now"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. We don't want you dead, not yet anyways" he assured her, but Caitlyn had every reason not to trust him "Anything else?"

"When are you planning to unleash those puppets of yours in the city?"

"Soon enough, dear. Soon enough...

But I believe it's my turn to ask you a few questions now. Wouldn't that be fair?"

Her unlimited questions had a price. Clenching her jaw, she nodded.

"I'd like to know the reason why you became a sherrif in the first place. I've heard rumors that this wasn't your intention at first, but through the years you've made quite the name for yourself, in a point that simple people refer to you as «the sherrif», despite that there are several others in the Wardens"

"I realized that I could potentially get closer to discovering your identity" Caitlyn huffed. Oh, the irony "And I'm still not aware of it. I only know your face. Nothing else. While you, on the other hand, seem to know almost everything about me"

"I'm C" he said "I go around using this letter, maybe because I've forgotten what my real name is. I've spent so much time using the letter «C» as a name that I've forgotten, perhaps it doesn't even matter anymore. It is what it is"

"I still don't understand you. As a human being I mean. You're an enigma"

"Oh I see it now. I've always been a puzzle to you, haven't I, Caitlyn? And you never left puzzles unfinished"

"That's one thing I'm good at"

C chuckled, a real smile this time. Caitlyn thought it was impossible for him to move his muscles in such a way "You're such a beautiful and interesting woman, Caitlyn. If only you weren't so stubborn and narrow-minded, perhaps the two of us would create something great" he paused "We still can"

"I'm afraid that will not happen" she shook her head "You killed Vi. I would never work with you on something so twisted and unacceptable. My parents spent a lot of time teaching me what is right and what is wrong. I never dissapointed them and I won't now"

"Foolish" C shook his head "There's no right and wrong. There are only our actions and how each of us perceive them"

"Maybe you're right about that one" Caitlyn agreed "Maybe there's no right and wrong. But our ethics defy who we are and what decisions we're going to make. And I'm afraid that our ethics do not align in the slightest. You can even ask Mr Kumar to confirm it"

"I won't forget to do so" C nodded before he raised off his chair. He was quite tall and imposing "I'd love to spend more time with you but I'm afraid there are duties that demand my presence. Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't feel lonely for as long as I'm gone"

"You won't achieve anything by torturing me"

"Why would you think I'd do that? I don't want to harm you, Caitlyn. You're more valuable than you can possibly imagine. For now, no one is going to harm you"

"We'll see about that" Caitlyn whispered to herself while C walked out of her prison. Kind of.

Once the door was shut, she closed her eyes, feeling her head heavy. All this new information plus her grief over Vi's death were exhausting.

Vi. She didn't want to think about her because she knew she'd hurt herself more. But how couldn't she? The enforcer's frame was there whenever she closed her eyes. She was haunting her. The guilt sat on her chest like a brick. Vi had died because of her.

"I'm so sorry, love" she whispered to no one in particular "I'm going to make things right, I promise. I won't let your sacrifice go in vein. You don't deserve that. You deserved so much more..."

She choked on her breath when a sob rose in her throat. But she refused to cry again. Vi wouldn't want that. She needed to create a plan to stop this massacre from happening. Those monsters couldn't be stopped even from the Institute. She had to stop C's plan before unleashing them to Valoran.

But was there anything she could really?

With those thoughts swirling in her mind, she fell asleep on the spot in a deep sleep without any dreams until she suddenly woke up by the sound of the metallic door opening again. She sincerely hoped it wasn't C again.

And it wasn't.

Caitlyn jumped. The two huge men that were accompanying C before now stood on the doorstep again holding an injured middle aged man by his armpits. They pushed him in, dropping him on the floor and closed the door shut once again.

"Father!" she exclaimed as she rushed to his side "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"They have been hurting me since months dear" Harold Fitzwilliam coughed as he stood up with the help of his only daughter "But I'm good, I guess"

Caitlyn helped him stand and then lead him towards the bed, where they stood next to each other. Caitlyn remembered his face from the message he had sent months ago. He hadn't really changed. Perhaps a few more bruises and cuts. He was in desperate need of a shave and medical treatment.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you again, Caitlyn" he said sincerely, his eyes meeting the similar blue ones of his daughter "But I wish we didn't come to that. I always lived in the dreamland, believing you'd be safe but I guess I was mistaken. I was foolish enough to believe that there were people around you strong enough to protect you from this madness..."

"They were father" Caitlyn said. Her heart ached again as the image of Vi appeared again "But how could they possibly protect me when they're dead?"

"So, they really killed Vi after all, huh?" Harrold sighed.

"How did you know? I doubt C reports to you about his plans"

"She was the last one standing, dear. With me and Jayce gone, who else would be so eager to protect you? It's a pity she died, she was a great friend"

"I was under the impression you didn't like her"

"I don't" he confirmed "But that doesn't change the fact that she's been good to you, far better than I've ever been to you. I dragged you into this while acknowledging the dangers this had. And here we are now..."

»Say, how's your mother doing?"

"She's been poisoned father..."

"Oh"

"...and it was rather my fault, really. I guess we got one thing in similar, we are both unable to protect the people we love the most"

"Don't ever say that again" he scowled "Perhaps, we both made the same mistakes but that doesn't mean we are the same. You're a far better human than I'll will ever be"

"You're probably right" Caitlyn paused for a moment "It's clearly impossible to be as evil and inconsiderate as you are, Emilia"

The corner of his lips turned into a grin, not a humorous one rather than a somewhat evil one.

"What gave it away?"

"Father has a mark on his left wrist. He was bitten by our family dog when I was eight. Also, C mentioned that I wouldn't be seeing father soon and he doesn't look like the guys who changes his mind so easily"

"I'll remember it for another time"

Before Caitlyn's eyes, her «father» transformed into a woman with short, raven hair and dark purple cape that was capable only to cover her back. Not that it bothered her. She wasn't wearing any shirt, exposing her bra at Caitlyn. She only wore pants of similar colours and holding a long stick. The grin remained quite the same though.

"I see you got quite a few tricks under your sleeve, LeBlanc"

"Just to be sure. It seems that those tricks don't work with you though, dearest Caitlyn"


	27. Jinx

Pain. All Vi could feel was insufferable pain. Every single cell of her body was consumed by pain. Her head was pounding like crazy and she didn't dare open her eyes. She felt as if she did, she'd throw up.

At least she wasn't dead.

But how had she survived? Did it even matter?

And the real question was, where the fuck was she?

She could feel under her fingertips the warm sheets and the soft mattress of a bed she wasn't familiar with. No other sound than her own breathing could be heard for a while. Was she really alone after all, though?

Perhaps, she was in a sort of bedroom, hidden from the rest of the world, but she was certain she heard footsteps in the distance and soft murmurings. Should she risk opening her eyes or should it be better if she was considered asleep?

Screw that, Vi noted, before her eyes opened wide.

She couldn't recognize the room. Either due to memory loss - which was a possibility - or due to the fact that she had never been there before. After taking a better look of her surroundings, she tried to move, making the bed shriek. It hurt like hell but at least she hadn't been left disabled. That was something.

Only then did she realize that this was a mistake. She had made enough noise for someone to notice she was conscious again and she cursed herself. She didn't have a clue if this was an ally place or an enemy. She could still be at risk.

The door of the room that stood exact opposite her bed sang open to reveal a shadow. Unfortunately for Vi, she couldn't recognize them as she could only see their frame due to the light coming behind them.

"You're finally awake. We were getting worried you wouldn't. Good thing you didn't decide to fall into a coma" the figure chuckled.

That voice. That voice was certainly familiar. Vi had the institution that she had heard it before in the past, perhaps not in this tone though. The figure walked in, closing the door behind them and finally revealing themselves to Vi. Her blueish hair wasn't as tidied as Vi remembered and there wasn't that characteristic sarcastic smile decorating her face. The red eyes were the same, holding less madness though. She was the same person, yet Vi almost didn't recognize her.

"Jinx?" she mumbled "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"What a silly question" the Loose Cannon rolled her eyes "I live here"

Vi was confused. So, she was in one of Jinx's safe houses - because it wasn't just one - but for what fucking reason? And how on earth had she ended up there in the first place?

"How..."

"Relax, I'll answer all of your questions later" Jinx interrupted "Tell me now, how are you feelin'?"

"I've seen better days" Vi said honestly. She was awake and she could move, but she was still in endless pain. And after all, half the roof had collapsed on top of her, what did she expect?

"Don't move" Jinx instructed "I'll be right back" and with that she was gone as soon as she had come in.

Vi snorted, wanting to tell her that she wouldn't be going anywhere but decided this wasn't the right time to argue with her. Moments later, Jinx was indeed back with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other

"Here" she said "These shall reduce the amount of pain. Do you want me to feed them to you?" Jinx added, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"I'm capable of doing it myself, thank you" Vi growled as she took the painkillers off Jinx's palm and pressed them inside her mouth. They tasted awfully but she shallowed them anyways. Then, she grabbed the glass of water off Jinx's hand and drank it off.

"Relax, it ain't going anywhere" Jinx chuckled softly as she took away the glass.

"Tell me now" Vi ignored her, wiping her lips "How long I've been out?"

"Give or take, three days"

"Three days?!" Vi exclaimed

"Yes, three days" Jinx confirmed, her voice calm. It was just so weird to see her like this, so calm, so sane and... Without all the casual madness included. It was so out of her character. Vi had almost forgotten how this Jinx even looked like. It was scary, to say the least "Well, what did you expect honey? The entire roof landed on top of you. Ain't a little thing"

"That doesn't explain how I ended up here"

Jinx sighed in frustration "I pulled you out of that flaming mass, you moron. I thought this was the obvious part of the story"

"How did you end up there?" Vi furrowed her brows in suspicion

"I knew they had set a trap" the blue haired rebel shrugged her shoulders.

"How did you know that?"

"C'mon, you cannot actually believe that I work with _them_..."

Vi glared at her "Jayce's sudden transformation served you well. Let's not forget that you blew up the entire garage to destroy any evidence left and the fact that you almost killed Caitlyn while knowing the Black Rose wants her dead. Nope, that doesn't explain why I thought so"

"These were mere coincidences, Vi" Jinx shook her head "And yes, I admit that I wanted to kill Cait for one moment but then I got shot myself. I'm glad she did, who knows what else I'd do in my paranoia..."

"Wait, you're telling me that Caitlyn actually shot you?"

"Didn't she mention? I mean yeah, I had her under my grasp and yet she shot me"

"The nerve of this woman is almost unbelievable" Vi murmured, shaking her head "Then, if you don't work for the Black Rose, why did you try to kill her?"

Jinx let out a sigh "Because I believed that this way, it'd be easier to persuade you to return to Zaun without her around. She's one of the main reasons why you don't want to leave Piltover, am I correct?"

"That and many others you wouldn't understand" Vi nodded "Speaking of Caitlyn, what happened to her? Did she make it out safely"

Jinx chewed on her bottom lip. She had just woken up and her mind at her already? Vi received her hesitation as a bad sign.

"Tell me!" the enforcer demanded.

"Yes, she did made it but she collapsed outside the storage where two men picked her up and dissapeared" Jinx finally admitted "I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to. I had to get you out of there first"

Vi was boiling in anger but didn't comment. So, the Black Rose bastards had her Caitlyn now. Once she got out of that bed, they'd regret the day they laid a single finger upon them.

"And for the time being, the sherrif is declared missing while you... Well, you're declared dead" Jinx continued "Very convenient for the Mayor, if you ask me"

"He's one of them, of course it is" Vi greeted her teeth.

"Is she awake yet?" a new voice interrupted. Ekko walked in the room, glaring at Vi. She returned the gesture with the same hatred.

"Yeah, don't worry kid, you won't have my burden for long" Vi spat.

"Who told you so?"

Vi turned back to Jinx "Are you planning on keeping me captive here? Too bad, I'm not planning on staying"

"Neither do we" Jinx nodded "We're returning back to Zaun as soon as you're able to walk again. Shit's going crazy around here, it's time to slack off"

"What convinces you that I'm willing to follow you back to this shithole?" Vi growled.

"What else is left for you to do here, Vi?" Jinx raised a brow "The game is over. It would be wise if you'd just run away. Perhaps, you'll get more chances to survive"

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Vi shouted at her face. She couldn't believe in her ears. Was Jinx serious? Was she even aware of what she was saying? "Are you so foolish to believe that the Black Rose will stick to Piltover? Do you think they won't reach Zaun eventually? That shithole is barely a breath away from here!"

"That «shithole» is your fucking home, goddammit!" Jinx yelled back.

"No, it's not!" Vi argued back with the same fierce "Home is a place you fill loved and safe! Zaun provides none! All I've ever been while I was still living there was scared and angry! We had to mug, kill and do Gods know what to survive in the roads while avoiding getting kidnapped or getting involved into an experiment that would end up in another chemical accident! And besides, why are you so obsessed with Zaun? Don't tell me you ever liked the place, cause we both know that's a lie!"

Ekko was about to interfere again but then Jinx raised a hand to stop him. She inhaled several times before she spoke again.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to our gang after you left?"

Vi was taken aback by the question, for that she hadn't expected it "Yeah, well, sometimes I do"

"Then, it's story time" Jinx growled "When you abandoned us, everything went downhill. The members couldn't trust each other any more. If their most faithful member had betrayed them, who assured them that no one else would? So, we were in a sort of a civil war. Others were killed and others joined other gangs, seeking protection. Until the gang was completely erased off Zaun's map. Sad isn't it?"

Vi wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question or not, but she prefered not to respond.

"I hope you do remember picking me up and introducing me to the gang" Jinx continued.

"How could I not?" Vi nodded with a sad smile decorating her lips.

"For the first time in my life, I had friends, Vi. Do you understand how this might have felt? It was... It was a family for me. And that for an orphan like me was a great amount of deal"

»Don't wanna flatter you or anything, but both me and Ekko admired you a lot for your faith, your power, your compassion, for everything. But when you left, we felt so betrayed. If we couldn't trust you out of all people, then who could we trust? Let's not forget that our gang came apart because of you. I had lost my idol and the only family I ever had. I doubt you can understand _how_ that feels"

»I was left alone, Vi. With no one to care about, with no one to protect me. You're right about Zaun being a shithole. I saw so many cruelties, and at some point I really thought that happiness didn't exist in this world. All these slowly took their toll on me. And that's how Jinx was born"

"Oh..."

Vi was left speechless as a new feeling of guilt built up inside her chest. She was the reason behind the birth of the monster carrying the name Jinx. She was the reason behind all the chaos the blue haired rebel had brought upon the city, the countless lives she had claimed. She was the reason why Caitlyn had almost been killed.

"I'm so sorry Jay, I really am" Vi whispered. It had been a long-ass time since she had called her that.

"Don't you _dare_ use that card on me!" Jinx hissed "You've lost every right to call me that!"

"You're right" Vi admitted "I never meant for any of this to happen..."

"Well, they did"

"...but I still don't get why you want me back in Zaun"

"It's the only way" Jinx whispered "The only way to get rid off her is to kill Jinx right where she was born"

"That's why I came here in the first place" Jinx continued "Came here to try and win your attention, hoping you'd understand. She helped a lot with gaining your attention but it wasn't enough. You didn't recognize me. It took you years to understand. And when you did, you still didn't want to be anywhere near me"

"But can you really blame me for that one?"

"No, I guess I can't" she laughed a humorless laugh "But now you know the truth..."

"No" Vi said firmly "I want to help you Jinx, I really want to but..."

"Please" Jinx begged in a whisper "You just said you want to help. Then, that's how"

"No, Jay" Vi shook her head "Returning to Zaun with us won't help you. In fact, your little plan might backfire. Jinx might get completely out of control"

"The only way to get rid off her is go back there with the only people that ever made me feel what happiness is. Vi, you must understand that I don't have much time left. One day, I might just snap..."

Jinx choked on her breath as if she was being struggled. With eyes wide open, she turned to give Ekko a terrified look.

"The voices... Are back" she choked out.

"You must leave. Now!" Ekko whispered in agony as he rushed to her side. Jinx weakly nodded at him before she turned to Vi once again "This isn't over yet" she whispered.

And Vi knew it wasn't.

She watched as Ekko escorted Jinx outside the room. It took him a while before he returned. He looked exasperated.

"This is all your doing" he pointed his finger at Vi.

"I know my responsibilities here" Vi raised her hands in her defense "But the blame doesn't lay completely on my shoulders. Where the fuck were you? Jinx didn't even mention you once when she was left alone. Tell me"

Ekko was red with fury but lowered his finger "I had to take care of my family and my gang. Then, shit happened. Besides, I had no idea where she hid herself"

"Per usual" Vi said sarcastically "Always looking after your ass, you selfish bastard"

"How dare you!" Ekko shouted. He was about to attack her but Vi wasn't scared.

"So, you were minding your own business while Jinx was suffering. And you knew she was so fragile but you didn't try to seek after her, to offer her the comfort she needed. And I thought you actually cared about her" Vi huffed.

"I did! I still do!"

"You're doing this out of guilt" Vi pointed out "C'mon pal, stop lying to yourself"

"Alright, fine. You got me!" Ekko shouted "Yes, I do feel guilty because all I ever do is mess things up! And so I did with her. But now, I just don't got the marge to mess _this_ up. She's dangerous and more fragile than ever before. I want the best for her, do you understand?"

"Completely" Vi nodded "But returning to Zaun isn't the best. I hope you do realize that"

Ekko remained silent.

"I knew it" Vi whispered "But then, why don't you tell her so?"

"Do you think I haven't tried to change her mind?" he grimaced "But my efforts went to deaf ears. You know how stubborn she can be when she wants to"

"I do, damn me, I do" Vi cursed under her breath.

"This still doesn't excuse you" Ekko snapped "You still carry responsibility and you need to help her. Where the Vi I knew went?"

"She's here, she's always been here" Vi said "But returning back to Zaun will mean I'll have to return to my old ways and like I hell I'd do that. It took me way too long to get the redemption I needed"

"You used to be cool, Vi" Ekko said coldly "You've changed"

"No" Vi snapped "People never change Ekko and thus, I'm never changing who I am. This is what I've always been like. It's just I never had the chance to prove that I was in fact a good person. Caitlyn gave this chance to me and I gladly took it. I needed to redem myself and start over"

"Bullshit" Ekko hissed "She has brainwashed you for all I know"

"She has not" she shook her head "I owe her much more than just my life, Ekko. And I don't say so because I lov-, I care about her. It's because that's how it is"

Ekko stared at her with a blank expression. Vi knew he wasn't convinced and it didn't matter. She didn't have to explain herself to him.

Finally, he turned to leave but not before he made a bitter comment.

"I don't know what we will do with Jinx but I'm just letting you know you ain't going anywhere before we figure this out"

And with that he shut the door, leaving Vi in the darkness.

Damn, she needed to sort out her priorities.


	28. Painkiller

How long it had been? A couple of hours? A few days? Or maybe a week? Caitlyn could't tell anymore.

Being stuck in a dark room does not allow you to keep track of time, Caitlyn came to realize. Especially when there's nothing of you to do. She had all the luxuries C could offer but she was far from happy. She missed the presence of other humans, she missed her freedom.

And above all, she missed Vi.

She had come in terms with it. Vi was dead and none power in Runeterra could bring her back. But the pain wouldn't sink in. She constantly felt her chest being pressed down by a heavy, invisible object and it almost rended her unable to breathe from time to time, when she couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't realized how easy it had been to loose her enforcer. How foolish she had been.

Her painkillers were her memories. Memories of Vi. She would close her eyes and see her face again, grinning at her. She tried to focus on those happy memories to help her forget, even for a few brief seconds. It was a small relief. If only she had treasured those moments... And then, the pain was always back full force. Because she was full aware of the fact that Vi's sacrifices had gone in vein. Caitlyn was captured and there was absolutely no way she could escape. With herself captured and Vi dead, no one would be able to stop the Black Rose from taking over the city. She laid her last hopes on Viktor. Perhaps him with Heimerdinger would be able to do something, right?

Oh, who she was trying to fool again?

The Black Rose would take action any minute now and poison the entire city. No one could escape or stop them.

Emilia LeBlanc. She was the brain behind everything. Caitlyn clenched her fists. How come she didn't realize it earlier?

 _«The Black Rose shall bloom once more»_

It was one of her catchphrases, one that Caitlyn heard more often than not at the Rift. Speaking of which, what the hell was the Institute even doing about the whole situation? They hadn't tried to help, aside taking care of the victims.

It seemed the Black Rose had their influence in the Institute too.

The game was over.

As she was thinking those, the door of her cell opened and C emerged in. Caitlyn hadn't seen him in a while now and she was glad. She didn't feel like having any sort of conversations with that son of a bitch, LeBlanc's pawn.

"What a surprise" she commented at his presence "I'm not quite used to visitors. Come in, come in. Don't be shy" she said, sarcasm dripping down her voice.

C remained expressionless "Hello to you too, Caitlyn. I would like to introduce you to Dr Marco, the doctor who took care of your injuries while you were still passed out"

Behind his back appeared a short man with very little while hair and a pair of glasses pressed against his nose. He was wearing a suit quite similar to C's and carried a black, leather briefcase.

"That was kind of you" Caitlyn spoke "But I don't think I need his services"

"You might not. But we do"

The doctor pulled out of his briefcase a syringe filled with a transparent liquid, an anesthetic Caitlyn recognized.

"I advise you to stay still" C spoke while the doctor approached her bed "Dr Marco doesn't not tolerate well with untamed patients"

Caitlyn glared at C but didn't protest. What other choice did she have? The doctor grabbed her arm, cleaned a little spot with alcohol and input the anesthetic in her system.

"What's the meaning of all this?" she inquiried while the doctor cleaned the spot he had injected her with a small piece of cotton.

"We're moving you out to a different location" C explained simply "And to do that, we need you to take a small nap. I apologize in advance for the inconvenience"

Caitlyn had a sneer comment at the tip of her tongue but she was already filling dizzy.

"You bastard" she mumbled before everything became dark. She was surprised how quick the anesthetic worked.

* * *

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Soon enough, I presume"

Caitlyn could hear the distant voices of two men, one of whom she recognized as Dr Marco. She was slowly drifting into consciousness again. She blinked several times, trying to help her eyesight adjust but she realized she couldn't see anything but darkness.

She was blindfolded.

"What is the meaning of all this?" she managed to mumble. Her muscles felt soar and she was laying down on a cold surface that shaking and she could make out the sound of an engine. Was she on the back of a van?

"Finally, she's awake. Bloody hell" the unknown man said "Hey, the bitch is up! Let's get her inside"

Caitlyn heard two doors being open and felt being dragged up violently. She almost tripped and fell.

"That's not a way to treat a lady" she spat as two strong arms grabbed her by the armpits.

"Forget everything you knew about manners here, lady" the same man said from her right "Shut up and walk"

She had zero idea of where they were taking her. She only knew it was wet and it smelled awfully. Her hills would click against the dirty waters. The sewers most likely.

What a great place to set up a business, she noted silently.

They walked quite the distance, until finally they stopped walking on water. Instead, Caitlyn felt a solid surface under her feet and heard machines working none-stop in the distance.

"Alright, I guess it's OK to remove this now" the man said. The next moment Caitlyn was able to use her eyesight again.

And she was right. They were indeed very deep in the sewers. Perhaps the old drainage system of Piltover which was abandoned a few decades ago.

As they walked deeper, the more clear the sounds of machines became. Caitlyn had a couple of assumptions but she couldn't be too sure until she saw with her own eyes.

What she saw was beyond any word she knew to describe it.

Several machines, tubes and an imminent smell she couldn't quite describe, huge coffins full of black petals and numerous people with green-grayish skins walking all over the place, doing errands like zombies. Caitlyn recognized in terror that these were all innocent citizens that had been kidnapped the past few months.

And above all, stood LeBlanc, monitoring and maintaining the production of the poison. Caitlyn analyzed it better from the corner of her eye as they passed by; it was a yellow-ish liquid, very characteristic and with an intense smell. How they injected their victims without being discovered due to the smell remained a mystery to her.

Caitlyn didn't have much time to process all these. Another metal door appeared on their right and this was their final destination. One of her escorts let go off her to open it while the other one literally threw her inside.

Caitlyn landed on the wet floor with a squeak. She hadn't realized that she was still slightly dizzy, a side effect of the anesthetic and she didn't manage to contain herself. The door shut behind her, sinking the room into darkness.

"Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat. A very familiar voice, that is. She heard footsteps approaching her as she tried to stand up.

"Father?"

It escaped her mouth without her thinking first. It could easily be another of LeBlanc's tricks. Thinking of it again, how was that possible? She had just seen her outside, she couldn't be at two places at once. Right?

"Are you alright?" Harrold asked while he helped her on her feet.

"Yeah, I think so" she muttered, rubbing her forehead "Still a little dizzy, nothing to worry about"

"Here, sit"

She let him guide her towards a small bed on the other side of the room.

"Is that really you this time?" she questioned.

"Considering this, they tried to fool you too, dear" Harrold shook his head "Yes, love. It's really me this time"

"When is my birthday?"

Harrold smiled weakly in the darkness "December 20"

Caitlyn let a sigh of relief escape her lips, a sigh she didn't notice she held back "I just had to make sure first"

"I wouldn't expect any less"

"So, do say. Where are we?"

Harrold frowned "Welcome to hell"

* * *

There were a lot of times that Vi could be described as a wild animal. She was tough and ruthless in many occasions. And she couldn't remain enclosed in a room for long periods. Yet, there she was, trapped inside Jinx's safe house.

The Loose Canon and Ekko had remained true to their words. They kept a close eye on Vi as she was recovering. They had managed to treat most of her burns and scratches but it was more difficult to treat broken ribs. So, Vi was stuck in bed with only company her old friends.

The selfish bastards. She could have been in the roads, searching after for Caitlyn and finding a way to stop the chaos the Black Rose prepared for the city. Instead, she was trapped in a bloody bed.

Saying she was angry is an understatement. But she didn't remain with arms crossed.

Vi was well-known for her creativity. She was a hexetech mechanic after all. She had already come up with a plan but she couldn't bring it to action until the end of the week.

Ekko was off for the past few days for some errands, leaving Jinx and Vi alone. The first was on medics too, trying not to snap with Vi at home. That would either mean Vi's death or her chance of escape. Those medics were Vi's key.

With her all mugging tricks and a maestry of an old thief, she managed to steal Jinx's medicine and hide it very well. When a furious Jinx came into her room - and the only bedroom of the apartment - asking her if by any chance she had seen her medicine. Vi just shrugged. It was then when the Loose Cannon decided to head out to by some before it went out of hand. Before she left, she gave Vi a warning. Vi claimed that she couldn't move even if she wanted to. And then, Jinx was gone.

Vi had calculated that she had at least half an hour. Plenty of time. For someone who can move perfectly fine.

But when she tried to stand up, her ribs complaint, making her hiss in pain. She stood up anyways, even with some difficulty.

She searched around the house to find her personal stuff and found them hidden in the kitchen's cabinets. It seemed Jinx and Ekko had been very cautious. Struggling, Vi hoped inside her dirty and torn clothes since there wasn't anything else for her. Now, she had to find her gauntlets.

Where could they be? They could have perfectly get rid off them, but on the other hand that would be a stupid move. Vi started worrying. She had already wasted ten minutes to find her clothes and get dressed.

If she was Jinx, where would she hide them? Somewhere that she wouldn't think to search, somewhere that it was too obvious.

The bedroom's wardrobe. Vi rushed back to the room, as fast as the pain allowed her to.

She was right. The gauntlets were indeed there. Smiling at herself, she picked them up and wore them. Never in her life had it been so painful, though. The extra weight made her broken ribs screetch in pain. Vi greeted her teeth. Now, the only thing she had to do was to get the fuck out of there.

She was about to leave when she noticed the box of painkillers laying on the bed side. She grabbed them too, for that they'd probably prove to be quite useful for her later on. Then, she busted the front door open and left behind her prison. She needed to hurry up. She had another thirteen minutes left before Jinx would return and by that time she should have covered some distance.

But that wasn't an easy task either.

She had been severely injured and she hadn't moved for a week or so. She was significantly slowed down and there wasn't any chance she'd win in a possible combat with Jinx. Also, she didn't have any money to call a cab. Meaning she was trapped.

"Shit, shit, shit" she cursed under her breath as she kept walking, clenching her sides.

Her mind was roaming in every possible solution and found none. Where could she go and hide? In this part of the city she didn't have any acquaintances, so she was completely on her own.

Or was she?

Reaching a crossroad, she recognized the area. If she was correct, an old buddy of hers lived a few kilometers away from there. Perhaps, she could go there. He wouldn't mind her sudden appearance, would he? Besides, he owed her so this was a good time to pay his debt. Smirking, Vi crossed the road and fastened her pace, despite her ribs screaming at her.

A lightning bolt enlighten the darkened sky and a soft drizzling started pouring. It was just like the night she and Caitlyn first met.

As if the universe was mocking her.

"Screw you" Vi murmured, looking towards the sky. She drew the pack of pills outside her pocket with some difficultly and threw two in her mouth. Without water it was more difficult to shallow them but that wasn't what bothered her at that moment.

She kept her pace and continued walking under the rain.

* * *

There she was, right outside the block of flats her friend resided in. If she wasn't mistaken. The guy could perfectly have moved out. She was taking a huge risk here but that was the only option left. Sighing, she crossed the road and entered the building.

Last time she had paid him a visit, she remembered climbing up to the third floor, apartment 202. With her memory as her only clue, she knocked on the red door of apartment 202, her heart beating fast.

The door was answered by a blonde man who barely reached her chest. He was shirtless and he looked extremely annoyed by the interruption. Gods knew what he was up to before Vi arrived. His expression shifted to a surprised one when he noticed that his visitor was actually Vi.

"Hello there Ez boy, aren't you going to let your ol' pal in?" Vi grinned.


	29. The Golem

"Vi?" Ezreal asked, not believing in his own eyes "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend, duh" Vi waved him off as she entered his apartment, always clenching her sides. She had been there a few times in the past and every time she found the place completely messy, with scrolls and notes all over the place. And it wasn't any different that time. With the only exception that Ezreal had company. Vi noticed her trying to fix her messy, blonde hair and straighting up her clothes.

"Are we targeting Demacian nobility now, Ez boy?" Vi joked as she dropped herself on the empty armchair "Hello Lux"

Lux smiled gave her a bright, warm smile but she never had the chance to respond as Ezreal walked in, somewhat furious and surprised at the same time.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Vi raised a questioning brow "Well, did you want me to be?"

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant" Ezreal assured as he picked his white shirt from the floor "I'm glad you're fine, I really am. But how am I supposed to react when a considered dead man shows up on my door?"

"Next time I'll call in advance" Vi snorted "I see I got you in the middle of something" she added, motioning at the young man's naked chest.

Lux blushed a deep red "Actually, I was leaving"

"You don't have to go" Ezreal piped up, grasping her hand unconsciously "Vi dropped by to say hi, isn't that right?" he glared at the enforcer meaningly.

"Actually, no. That's not what I came here for" Vi deadpanned "I'm here seeking for your help"

"My help? What for?"

"Either you're dumb as fuck or you just don't care about what's going on in the city. Can't explain otherwise why you're clueless" Vi rolled her eyes "Piltover is decenting into chaos and Caitlyn has been kidnapped. I need your help to save her and stop this madness once and for all"

"I appreciate the fact you consider me worthy of helping but I'm just an explorer. How much of a help do you think I'll be to you?" the Prodigious Explorer inquired, shrugging his shoulders "I've been away from Piltover for too long. As you said, I got zero clue on what's going around here lately"

"Come on Ezreal, don't be so humble" Lux interrupted "If Vi came all the way here to ask for your help, that really means she knows better"

"Look, I just don't think that..."

"If you don't wanna help, it's fine" Vi snapped "Guess I'll have to do this by myself"

There was no time left to beg him. If he didn't want to help her with her task, she'd let him be. Ezreal wasn't that famous for his heroics anyways. He was more of a man of adventure and exploring type than a «hero». She tried to stand up and leave but the sharp pain on her sides prevented her from doing so. She let out a hiss of pain and she was about to try again. In the meantime though, Ezreal and Lux had rushed to her side, kneeling next to her, concerned.

"You're injured" Ezreal pointed out "And a mess, too" he added, taking a better look at her torn clothes.

"Well-spotted, Captain Obvious" Vi snorted sarcastically.

"Your ribs are broken. Aside this, I can't find anything else that could be bothering you" Lux commented as she finished examining Vi.

"Can you treat her?" Ezreal asked, hopeful.

"My powers have some limitations" Lux shook her head "But I still think I can ease the pain"

"Well, you can always have a try...?"

"Only if Vi wants me to"

"Do your trick, kid" Vi hissed "A little bit of magic ain't gonna scare me"

The girl nodded and proceeded in mumbling some sort of spell under her breath while placing her hands on Vi's sides, trying not to apply too much pressure so as not to hurt her. Her palms glowed slightly and Vi felt instantly a warmth spreading all over her body from her sides, while the pain also washed away, yet not completely. Lux pulled her hands away and stared up with her crystal blue orbs, awaiting for a response.

"That's a real relief" Vi admitted "Thanks Lux"

"Anytime" the Lady of Luminosity said, always smiling.

"I'll be on my way now. Thanks for the treatment again" Vi added, standing up without too much effort and started making her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Ezreal exclaimed, stopping Vi on her tracks "Where do you think you're going? I'm coming with you"

Vi span around "Ah, so now you will help me"

"I can't let you go like that alone. This is suicide" the blonde man reasoned "But first, let me secure Lux's safety..."

"Wait a second!" the Demacian girl exclaimed, standing on her feet but she still was shorter than him "I'll come with you. There's no way I'll let you two idiots get yourselves killed under my watch!"

Ezreal walked over her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Lux, your bravery is admirable but this is going to be dangerous. It's nothing like you've ever encountered before and I won't forgive myself if someone bad happens on you..."

"Now you sound like my brother. Cut it off!" she snapped "I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm as capable of fighting as you are. I can protect myself when needed so stop with that «I don't want you to get hurt» crap"

"But..."

"Listen to the lady, pal" Vi advised from her corner "No one can stop a woman when she wants to fight. I learnt that the hard way"

Ezreal let out a sigh of defeat "Fine. But I need you to promise me one thing or else your brother will have my head. It's enough that he dislikes me already..."

"What is it?"

"Should you come with us, you must oblige me blindly. If I ask you to go and hide, you will without questioning. If I ask you to run and leave us behind, you will without hesitation. Did I make myself clear?"

Lux seemed a little bit hesitant but her expression swifted quickly "Fine. I promise"

"And now we've solved this" Vi jumped in the conversation again "Let Ez boy from here grab a shirt and let's get cracking! I'll explain everything on our way to Heimendinger's lab"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"I've been here before. I'm pretty sure this is the place"

"Don't wanna dissapoint you but the place seems to have been abandoned since ages" Ezreal pointed out.

"Yeah and I seemed to have been killed but here I am" Vi pointed "Nothing it is as it looks lately, Ez"

 _It's all smoke and mirrors._

"Should we have a look around?" Lux suggested.

"We'd better" Ezreal agreed with a nod "The door is locked, though" he added and as if he wanted to prove his pointed, he placed his hand on the golden handle and tried to open the metallic door.

"Sometimes, you gotta make a door" Vi grinned "Move out of the way!"

The couple had barely stepped aside when Vi dashed forward and broke the front door using her Vault Breaker, sending it flying across the dark room. Someone would think that this would trigger a sort of alarm but nothing happened.

"C'mon" Vi motioned at Ezreal and Lux as she stepped inside first. The lab was dark and dusty, as if it hadn't been used in ages, the hexetech machinery covered in a thick layer of dust, at least those machines that weren't covered with a white cloth. Which was weird. Vi was under the impression that Heimerdinger and Viktor were working together on this. Last she heard from them was a week ago.

A lot of things can happen in one week apparently.

"Let's search it up. Perhaps they left a clue behind or somethin' similar" Vi instructed and the three of them splitted up.

They ransacked the laboratory, looking for anything that indicated what had happened to the two hexetech masters. But there was nothing left behind. As if it had been abandoned on purpose and the owner were careful to hide their tracks.

"Hey, what's that?" Ezreal's voice snapped Vi out of her train of thought. She turned around and walked over where the Prodigious Explorer stood, stumping his feet on the metallic floor.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" Vi questioned, rolling her eyes disapprovingly.

"Can't you hear? It's hollow! There must be something underneath the tile. Can you help me remove it?"

"Sure" she nodded and rushed to give him a helping hand.

"I repeat, remove it not smash it"

"I know, you fucktard" she hissed "Though, it'd be way more fun to just smash it" she added with a grin.

Ezreal only rolled his eyes.

With both Vi's and Ezreal's strength applied, it was easy to move the metallic trap door aside and reveal a new opening that lead straight into a dark corridor.

"Good job guys" Lux praised them "Should we get in?"

"If that is going to lead us to Heimer and Viktor, we'd better" Vi responded "I'm going first. If something bad happens, close the door and run"

Without awaiting for an objection, Vi jumped inside the hole. It wasn't too high but the impact of the fall still hurt her sides. She had a quick look around before she called.

"It seems to be okay. You may come"

While Ezreal and Lux were coming after her, Vi had a chance to have a better look around. She couldn't see much but she could tell that the corridor was plated with mental too, which meant only one thing; that someone had created this passage.

"There's always the ladder, you dumbasss" she heard Ezreal's voice behind her back.

"Yeah, but this would be less fun and less dramatic" Vi reasoned "Lux, can you please enlighten us?"

"Sure" the blonde girl nodded. She raised her palm and a ball of light formed, hovering over her skin "Now let's see where this leads to!"

The passage was long and took too many turns. Vi had completely lost her orientation. She only hoped that Ezreal would be in a better state in case they got lost. He was the explorer among them anyways.

After walking for a good amount of while, the passage came to a stop in front of another door. One can come across that many doors in one day, Vi noted silently.

"What do we do now?" Ezreal inquired.

"What a silly question" Vi said "We get in!"

"Vi, wait!"

It was too late. The pinkette had already charged her gauntlets and already used their power to smash the door open. Ezreal facepalmed, mumbling under his breath things completely inaudible.

"Now, that's the definition of fun!" Vi grinned, proud with herself "Let's go!"

Before anyone could stop her, Vi busted inside the new-found room, which in its turn was a secret lab, smaller than the one just above their heads but still a working laboratory.

"Wait, is this a lab?" Ezreal asked in awe as he took a better look at his surroundings.

"It seems so" Vi nodded.

"What's this liquid?" Lux asked, pointing at two testing tubes filled with a colourless substance.

"Perhaps that is the antidote to the Black Rose poison" Vi explained "Also known as our only hope"

Vi had explained the situation to the two of them as briefly as she could master. She'd never been good with words, that was an undeniable fact. If only Cait was around... At least she hoped they understood how important this antidote was.

"Who's there?" a new voice interrupted them. It was a little bit higher than the normal pitch but it definitely wasn't a woman. Vi recognized the voice a few moments later.

"Proffesor Heimendinger?" she asked hesitantly, walking over from where she had heard the voice. A few tables further, he sat on top of a stand, his fuzzy, blonde hair and glasses screaming his identity from miles. The yordle wore a very surprised expression.

"Vi, is that really you?"

"Aye, it's me professor"

"I can't believe in my moustache!" Heimerdinger exclaimed "Viktor, it seems we got a quite unexpected visitor"

The Machine Herald didn't even flinch. He only turned his masked head to make sure the yordle wasn't messing around with his nerves. Then, he resumed on his previous work.

"Oh, I see you brought some friends along" Heimerdinger continued, acknowledging Ezreal's and Lux's presence.

"They were stupid and willing enough to help me" Vi commented "So, I heard that you discovered the antidote to the Black Rose"

"Last week, yes" Heimerdinger nodded "It took us long enough, but we did"

"It won't be much of a use if we don't know where C's hideout is located" Vi hummed "And by the way, what the hell are you guys doing down here?"

"Didn't you hear? Viktor was been proclaimed a wanted man for a crime I couldn't wrap my finger around. Probably something about Jayce's poisoning or whatsoever. I got no idea" Heimendinger waved it off. It didn't matter. "We transferred our research down here so C's men couldn't stop us from finishing off our job. I've created this chamber in case of an emergency like this one"

"Good" Vi said impatiently "But how do we stop the Black Rose from poisoning the entire city? Do we even got a plan?"

"We tracked down Caitlyn's

kidnappers" Viktor pipped up "It seems they have set their business down on the old drainage system. Clever if you ask me but too dirty from my liking"

"And how did you track 'em down since Vicky boy here is a wanted man?" Vi raised a brow.

"Now now, you're undermining our intelligence" the yordle said "How difficult do you think it is to hack through the police's files nowadays? Even a child could do that"

"Alright, alright. Point proven" the enforcer raised her hands in defense "So, what's our plan?"

"Viktor and I have been trying to repair his old golem, Blitzcrank. We thought that he could be useful in a dangerous mission like this"

"I don't see him anywhere"

"I'm getting there" Viktor said, sounding completely annoyed.

"It's simple. The only thing we got to do is infiltrate the old drainage system and sabotage the poison with the antidote. Problem is, all the entrances are guarded. There's no way to get in. We thought that we could just choose the entrance with the less protection.."

"That won't be necessary" Ezreal interrupted "I happen to have mapped the old drainage system when I was assigned to create a couple of maps for the police. I'm pretty sure there are a few entrances that no one knows the existence of"

"Very well, young man" Heimerdinger nodded.

"So, all we gotta do is sabotage the poison and save Cait. Sounds easy to me" Vi commented.

"It won't be as easy as you think" Viktor growled "We got the element of surprise since know one else knows you're alive, thus they won't be expecting you. But one wrong move could turn the plan againgst us. You must be extra careful"

"We got that" Vi waved him off "Focus on repairing the damn golem instead of telling us what to do"

Viktor pushed his body back and revealed a huge, golden robot. The gears were humming softly and some steam vanished in the air.

"He's ready to serve" Viktor said, and though it was imperceptible, Vi could make out the tone of pride in his metallic voice.


	30. Miracle

The light drizzle that started pouring unexpectedly was a real relief for the gang. The light fog that was created helped them walk around the city with their golem without getting caught. Vi only hoped that they were reaching their destination soon because she was literally soaked to the bone.

Ezreal led them to an area that didn't remind of Piltover at all. In fact, it had more of a Zaun aura, Vi came to realize despite the fact that they were just on Piltover's old harbor. The place had also been abandoned since ages and there was that distinctive smell of waste in the wet atmosphere, rendering it almost impossible to breathe.

"Are we getting any closer?" Vi complaint. She couldn't stand that terrible smell.

"We're getting there" Ezreal assured "Be patient"

His words came true. After a while, Ezreal stopped in the entrance of a conduit and motioned at them to jump inside. Vi had the institution that it wouldn't smell any better inside the conduit than outside. Signing, she jumped in without taking one last glance behind.

"Alright, are you guys ready? Do you got your syringes?" she asked. Before they left the lab, they were equipped with the antidote in case any of them got poisoned plus the extra capsule that could exterminate the Black Rose poison. Lux and Ezreal nodded, unlike Blitzcrank who remained still, steam fusing out of him.

"Good" Vi praised "Now, Ezreal you'd better lead the way, but are you sure you don't need a map?"

"Who needs a map?" Ezreal shrugged.

"You'd better not get us lost" the enforcer warned "Lux, you're responsible for our light. Me and Blitz here will stay close behind. We stick together no matter what happens. Did I make myself clear?"

"For one brief moment, I thought it was Caitlyn talking" Ezreal mused "Alright, let's go"

The smell inside the conduit wasn't any better, just like Vi had predicted. The entire trip was filled with dirty water that smelled awfully. It was a smell mixed with waste and decay. Vi had the urge to vomit. And unfortunately, their trip lasted for a long time.

"Ezreal, are you sure we aren't lost?" Vi groaned after hours of silence.

"Yeah, I'm sure" he responded but Vi could make some hint of hesitation in his voice. The fucking bastard, she noted silently.

After walking for a little more, voices came from the distance, a sign that they weren't far way from their destination.

"See? Told you we are not lost!" Ezreal spoke triumphant.

"Keep it low idiot, will you?" Vi scolded.

"Right. Over here!" Ezreal motioned at them, quickening his pace.

As they moved further inside the drainage system the voices became clearer and clearer and a new noise was now added, those characteristic noises that were a result of machines working none-stop. They were very close. The conduit crossed a smaller and a much narrow one that was illuminated by lights that came out of its end.

"Hey guys, let's have a look at this" Vi suggested as she took the turn and walked over the smaller conduit, bowing even so slightly to avoid having her head hit. The rest of the gang followed closely. The end of the conduit was closed up with railings that had received the decay of time, yet they weren't able to hide the scene from the gang.

"Holy fucking shit" Vi breathed.

"Jarvan's beard" Lux mumbled from her side "What is this?"

"This is the greatest factory of the Black Rose poison, boys and girls" Vi explained "And golems" she added "How the fuck did they set up those machines down here without anyone discovering them?"

"Good question" Ezreal mused "But how do we stop them?"

"See that big-ass machine there?" Vi pointed with her metallic finger "There we should implant the antidote. Thing is, how do we get down there? And where is Caitlyn?"

"I assume that door over there isn't part of the production process, is it?" Lux commented, pointing at a metallic door that stood alone, guarded by two huge blocks.

"Good job Lux" Ezreal praised "So, we know where the main machinery is and where Caitlyn is locked up. We only need a plan to act"

"We should get Caitlyn out first. We don't know what's going to happen when we implant the capsule to the machine" Vi said.

"I agree but shouldn't it be our first priority to destroy the poison first?" Ezreal interjected.

"We might not get the chance to free Caitlyn if we get to the machine first" Vi hissed.

"Scan completed. Hexetech weapony detected to the northern side of the area"

The three humans looked over the golem. That was the first time it had actually spoke since they left Heimendinger's laboratory.

"What is it talking about?" Ezreal inquired.

"I think I know" Lux said "Look over there, at that table. Isn't that Caitlyn's rifle?"

"Damn kid, you're right" Vi said, looking over where Lux had instructed "And to imagine that you didn't want her to come, Ez boy"

The Prodigious Explorer rolled his eyes.

"A'right, here's the deal" Vi said "We need to create a distraction so you two can get the time to retrieve Cait's rifle and free her. With her help we can get to the main machine and sabotage it then get the fuck outta here"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Lux agreed.

"I still think you need to sort out your priorities" Ezreal crossed his arms across his chest.

"C'mon Ezreal, stop being so negative" Vi groaned "Let's get this done and we argue about this later, yeah?"

"Fine" Ezreal said in defeat "But after we sabotage the machine, we need to move quickly. I suspect this is the main conduit of the old drainage system. It's our only way to the outer world"

"You got it" Vi nodded "So, me and Blitzcrank are going to create a distraction while you two get the rifle"

"I think me and Ezreal should split up" Lux pipped up.

"No way!" Ezreal exclaimed "I'm not gonna let you go out there alone! It's enough that I dragged you into this madness"

"We're going to win time" Lux reasoned "I can get the rifle quickly while you get rid of the guards. Then, we'll meet again. It's simple"

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"I got the reputation as «Spellthief» back home. How different a rifle can be?" Lux shrugged her shoulders.

"Ez, my man, you hit a treasure" Vi commented completely bemused "I agree with Lux on that one. If we can win time that way, why shouldn't we?"

"You two are trying to drive me crazy" Ezreal mumbled, shaking his head.

"How do we get down there?" Vi questioned.

"If we follow the conduit we came from, we should be fine" Ezreal said, still sounding completely dismantled.

"Cool. Let's go!"

* * *

Not even the humidity of her own cell could reach Caitlyn. She was desperate, without a plan and without the ability to think properly. She was exhausted. She couldn't even get some sleep as every time she closed her eyes Vi's form would pop up and she just couldn't take it. The pain was unbearable because she knew she was the reason why her love was long gone.

"What's bothering you, child?"

Her father's attempts to bring her back to reality had gone in vain. Caitlyn was unreachable, lost in her world. But this time, she snapped her head towards him. There were so many things inside her head and she wouldn't be able to put them in an order even if she wanted to. She removed her gaze off her father to stare down at the floor.

"Talk to me" Caitlyn wasn't sure if this was a command or a beg.

"There's nothing left to say" she spoke, her voice coming out hoarse.

"Apparently there is. You look like hell" Harrold pointed out and Caitlyn knew it was true.

"What am I supposed to say father? That I failed? That I failed my duty towards the city? As we speak, the Black Rose will unleash their poison against the city and no one will be able to stop them. This is all my fault. It's my fault I didn't put an end to this, it's my fault that..." she shallowed hard "...that Vi is dead. What else is left for me?"

"My daughter would never say such things" Harrold was scandalized.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're locked like rats" Caitlyn snapped "It's a matter of time before they kill us or make us zombies just like everyone else here. It's over"

Harrold remained silent, choosing his following words carefully "You didn't become a sherrif by giving up, though" he said after a while "It's not in your nature to give up. Why would you now?"

"Why does it even matter? It's over"

"It's over only because you say so" Harrold growled "For all I know you, and I dare say I know you pretty well, you wouldn't give up unless something changed. You didn't give up your position as a sheriff when Jinx showed up. Instead, you chose to fight. Why should this be any different?"

"Because father, this time I'm left alone"

Harrold was confused "I don't understand. I'm here with you"

"That's not what I meant"

Her voice was trembling and Harrold understood that she was in the verge of tears.

"It has to do with Vi, doesn't it?"

Caitlyn intook a sharp breath "Everything has to do with Vi"

"Now, I understand" Harrold nodded. And he really did. He might not have been the best father but really tried his best to understand his daughter, no matter how aloof she was. Just like him. Figure her out was one of the most difficult tasks he had ever been assigned to. It was easier now since she was hurt, fragile and vulnerable.

"You know" he spoke "When I found out what C had done to your mother, I was desperate. I didn't want to keep fighting" his voice was filled with honesty and sincerity "I believed that there was no point in keeping resisting C and his schemes. But then again, I didn't want to disappoint her despite the fact that she couldn't know. And that was a good enough reason to stay alive. Besides, I had to protect you, too"

The first smile appeared on Caitlyn's lips after so many days. It was imperceptible but it was still something.

"I now understand why you are such a respected politician, father" Caitlyn noted "You got a way with words"

»But considering how the situation has turned out, there's not much to do. Unless a miracle happens, we won't get out of here soon..."

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the metallic door that separated father and daughter from freedom swung open, the light blasting in, blinding them temporarily.

"Cait?"

"Ezreal?" Caitlyn's voice was filled with surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Busting you out of course" the explorer said as if it was the most natural thing in the world "Hello Mr Fitzwilliam"

"But how?" Caitlyn asked as she stood up and approached the exist, followed closely by her father.

"That's a story for another time" Ezreal deadpanned "Here, take this"

he added, handing her her rifle. She had missed how the hexetech weapon felt under her fingers.

"What's the plan?" Caitlyn questioned but she never got an answer from the blonde man.

"Is that all you got, you pathetic low life pieces of shit?"

Caitlyn's heart missed a beat. Vi.

This was indeed a miracle.


	31. The fun begins

"Is that all you got, you pathetic low life pieces of shit?"

The adrenaline was pounding in Vi's veins. Punch after punch, the hideous monsters fell only to rise up again and get their faces smashed again. Blitzcrank turned out to be a very useful companion. His electrified fists could knock out the monsters for a while until they woke up again but that was far than enough. His _Static Field_ could knock out opponents in a ratio of a few meters. But they wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

" _Bloody hell Ezreal, hurry up_ " Vi cursed silently as she punched another monster straight into his abdomen.

"What is going on?" she heard a deep male voice screaming over the battle noise. Vi had one minute to glance at him before another monster attacked her. She threw it out of the way with ease and her eyes were locked with the black ones of the man. He was dressed in black from head to toe and he looked furious. Vi bet that this was C.

"You!" he screetched "You are supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise motherfucker" Vi hissed before she launched herself at him. Despite his fury, he was quick go dodge and draw a gun from inside his jacket.

"I'll make sure you die for real this time!" he growled and aimed at Vi's head. He never got the chance to pull the trigger. The gun escaped his grip while a river of blood emerged from his hand. He hissed in pain, clenching his injured palm. Vi turned to see who her savior was and her heart skipped a beat.

Caitlyn, the Sherrif of Piltover, stood a few meters away, her rifle aimed at C.

"Not on my watch" she hissed dangerously.

"Bitch" C growled before he retrieved three small marbles and threw them at his feet. The gas that emerged reduced their vision, sending Piltover's finest into a harsh cough.

"Caitlyn?" Vi managed to choke out while she moved through the smoke.

"Here" she heard the steps on her side. The smoke finally started fading away and they were able to see each other. The next moment, Vi gasped as Caitlyn threw herself in her arms. The enforcer chuckled.

"Missed you too" she spoke.

"Don't you ever do that again" Caitlyn whispered against Vi's chest "I-"

"We'll talk about this later, yeah?" Vi cut her off as her eyes drifted back to Blitzcrank who was now accompanied by Ezreal and Lux, even Harrold who had found himself a gun.

"You're right" Caitlyn pushed herself off her chest "Let's go help them out"

They threw themselves into the battle, a battle as harsh as any could be. Not even the fights in the Summoner's Rift could compare to that one. Because their opponents were actually immortal.

"What's the plan?" Caitlyn asked calmly as she shot a bullet through a monster's skull.

"The plan is to reach the machine over there" Vi exclaimed "So I can implant the capsule that will destroy the poison"

"I don't see anything going according to plan, though"

"I didn't take into consideration the other parameters" Vi clenched her teeth "Fuck"

They had underestimated C's numbers. The monsters were so many that it was impossible to repel them. And so, they quickly got encircled with their backs at each other.

"So much for your great plan, Vi" Ezreal commented as he drew Lux behind him.

"Y'know that planning has never really been my forte. That's Cupcake's field" Vi excused.

"What do we do now?" Lux asked.

"I'll think of something" Caitlyn promised, clenching her rifle harder until her knuckles turned white.

"You'd better do quickly, love" Vi said as she punched mid-air a monster that launched towards them. Meanwhile, Caitlyn's sharp eyes scanned the area, looking for anything that could be used to their advantage.

"The rats caught in the mousetrap. Again"

C's sarcastic voice filled their ears. Vi looked over where he stood near the main machine, giving then a scornful look.

"I must say" he continued "Your bravery is admirable. What a pity it will go in vain"

"You wish" Vi hissed "If I get my hands on you, I'll..."

"I want to see you try" he mocked "I'll watch while those monsters finish you off. The spectacle is certainly going to be amusing"

"Fuck you"

C grinned "I'm not surprised by your lack of manners, you primitive..."

A sudden explosion cut his sentence mid air. Laughter, screams and shootings were the only sounds that could be heard. The back line of the monsters was falling apart while the rest was looking curiously, unable to do something, including C.

The last thing Vi expected to see was Jinx hanging over a chain that was attached on the ceiling, hanging over the ground while she shot everything on her sights while she giggled hysterically.

"Woo-hoo!" she screamed as she hovered over their heads "That's the definition of fun!"

"Jinx?" to say that Vi sounded surprised is an understatement "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't want to miss all the fun!" the Loose Cannon exclaimed as she shot another two of the monsters.

"Right, the fun" Vi shook her head "Well, keep up the good work and shot as many of those fuckers as you can"

"With pleasure!"

With Jinx's assistance it was easier to break the circle and start attacking again. No matter how confused Vi was about this, she was glad Jinx had showed up. She was a great helping hand in all honesty.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" C yelled, trying to pull his messy hair out of the way.

"Too bad for you, buddy" another voice deadpanned and C was sent flying as a light flashed, blinding him.

"Ekko!" Jinx exclaimed in excitement "I knew you'd come to your senses!"

"Don't mock me" Ekko growled "Let's get this done!"

"Let's clear the way! We need to get to that machine!" Vi instructed, now confident "With C out of the way, it will be easier to get rid of these fuckers!"

"I don't think so, Vi" Ezreal said behind her "Look!"

The monster that had been shot by Jinx were slowly getting up and running after them with the same force.

"I don't understand! Who is controlling them?"

"She does! Not C!" Caitlyn yelled over the mist of the battle.

Vi turned to see what Caitlyn was talking about. C was replaced by a woman, a woman with raven, short hair who had managed to get her grip around Ekko. Literally. Her long fingers were locked around his neck while he struggled to breathe. With her other hand she held a stick with which she probably controlled the monsters.

"Let him go!" the pinkette hissed dangerously.

"And why would I do that?" LeBlanc responded coldly.

"I said, _let him go!_ " Vi screamed and jumped towards her direction. Instead of coming in contact with her body, she hit air and she stumbled over her feet, confused. The next moment she received a kick on the face that send her back into the sea of monsters.

"Vi!" Caitlyn screamed as the monsters were about to consume her.

"Static Field loaded successfully!"

A blast of electricity stopped the monsters from killing Vi. Most of them were sent off flying away from the enforcer who struggled to breathe.

"Thanks Blitzrank" Vi gasped for breath "What the hell happened? Where's LeBlanc?" she added, wiping away the blood that filled her mouth.

"Right where you left her"

Vi raised her gaze. LeBlanc was exactly where she stood moments before. Not such a surprise. LeBlanc was well-known for her ability to create illusions. But Ekko struggling for breath wasn't an illusion. It was reality.

"The only useful thing C did was to inform me just on time. Poor man couldn't stand seeing his plan getting destroyed by a bunch of kids. Can't really blame him" LeBlanc said as if they were having a casual conversation "But there will be no more. Surrender and I'll spare his life"

"Guys, don't listen to her!" Ekko managed to choke out.

"Silence!" LeBlanc growled, turning her wand at him, casting a spell that caused him insufferable pain. His screams were a confirmation to that.

"Stop!"

This time it was Jinx who yelled. Sanity slowly returned back on her face and her expression changed on an agonizing one "Don't kill him. Please"

LeBlanc smirked "Having a soft spot for the boy? Interesting..."

"Yes, very" Ekko breathed before he dissapeared out of her grip. LeBlanc looked confused to see him standing a few meters away, as if she had never touched him. He had used his Chronobreak to revert himself.

"Clever" LeBlanc praised "But this won't be enough to save you and your friends. _Kill them!_ "

The monsters attacked full force. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all, Vi noted. Ekko could deal with LeBlanc but for how long? This wasn't the Rift. And aside that, they were loosing precious time and they weren't coming any near the machine. They were stuck.

"That's a waste of time!" Vi yelled as she dodged a monster that fell unconscious by Caitlyn's bullets "We need to get to the machine!"

"How?" Ezreal asked "These guys won't stop!"

"I got an idea!" Caitlyn said

"Was about bloody time, Cupcake!" Vi exclaimed "Go on!"

"Lux, can you use your Final Spark to open a path for Vi? Ezreal can help you with his Trueshot Barrage"

"Give me just one second" the Lady of Luminosity said as she prepared her wand "Ezreal, I need you to use your ability at the same time with me. Can you do that?"

Ezreal simply nodded and prepared his gauntlet. It was nothing similar to Vi's but it was still a powerful weapon.

"Hurry up kid, these things can't wait!" Harrold shouted.

Lux grabbed her wand with both hands and used all her concentration. She took a deep breath before she mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Aiming her wand at the direction of the monsters, she let out a shout as a line of bright light emerged from the sides of her wand, burning everything between the ratio of the spell. At the same time, Ezreal casted his Barrage, finishing off any remainings. Vi jumped at the chance and ran at full speed, avoiding the burnt corpses. She only wished that her feet wouldn't suddenly grab her feet. Much to her relief, nothing happened. She was close to the machine now, closer than she'd been all this time. From the corner of her eyes, she saw LeBlanc and Ekko still fighting, which was a good sign. LeBlanc was too busy to stop her.

She was proved wrong.

Another LeBlanc popped up on her way, blocking her way. Was this an illusion? Or the real one? She couldn't tell and she didn't have the time to find out.

"Get out of my way bitch" Vi hissed.

LeBlanc only smirked. Vi followed her eyes towards the battle between LeBlanc and Ekko. Though this time she saw no fight.

Instead, she saw Ekko's body flying towards her way. The collision was inevitable. They both crushed onto the wet ground, groaning in pain.

Vi noticed from the corner of her eye the fake LeBlanc dissapearing while the real one rushed towards the «battlefield».

"Get the fuck off me" Vi growled at Ekko, pushing him away.

"Ouch. Relax" he complaint, rubbing his sides. But Vi didn't listen to him. Her eyes were clued to the spot where LeBlanc had reappeared right behind Caitlyn who didn't seem to have noticed.

"Caitlyn!" Vi yelled in desperation but it was too late. A magical chain emerged out of LeBlanc's wand, trapping the sherrif instantly her current spot. Caitlyn tried to moved but that seemed to cause her insufferable amounts of pain.

"For one last time, surrender" LeBlanc commanded "If you don't want her to die a slow and painful death"

Vi raised her hands immediately in defeat. She wouldn't risk Caitlyn's life. Soon, her father mimicked her and soon did the rest of the gang. From the shadows, C emerged with a big hexetech gun on his hands. He seemed to have recovered from Ekko's attack. His costume was coveres in blood though it was barely visible due to its dark colour. His hair was messy and a snarl was stuck on his lips.

"Welcome back dear" LeBlanc welcomed him "Glad you decided to join our party"

"I'm better off without your sarcastic commentary Emilia" he sneered "Tie them" he ordered behind his back and a bunch of men (probably his own men) equipped with ropes ran towards them.

"This shall be fun" LeBlanc smirked at them. Vi only wished that she could wipe that stupid smile off her face.


	32. Choices

Tied up and thrown to the floor, Vi couldn't feel any more humiliated. They had been so close to winning this battle, yet LeBlanc's tricks were too much to handle. And so, they had been defeated miserably.

Caitlyn was sitting next to her and Vi expected to be dissapointed in her. But nothing in her expression betrayed such feelings. It goes without saying that she was exhausted, but certainly not dissapointed.

How could still she not be mad at Vi after everything?

"So, now our visitors are comfortable, let's see how we're going to entertain them" LeBlanc spoke, clapping her hands together "C, what do you suggest?"

C's lips were curled into an evil snarl. His dark eyes were locked with Caitlyn's bright ones. Not even when he spoke did he break eye contact.

"I say that we give them a slow and painful death, just exactly how you like it" he spoke.

"That's why I always liked you, C. Our preferences align" LeBlanc said "Alright, let's see... With whom do you think we should start? With this pretty Demacian face over here?"

She approached Lux and capped her chin with her long fingers. Lux tried to resist but LeBlanc was stronger "I wonder how your brother will react when I return your body cut into tiny pieces. Let's see if his ideals will bring you back"

"Screw you" Lux managed to breathe out.

"Sweetheart, your tough attitude won't get you anywhere" LeBlanc mocked her.

"Get your flithy hands off her!"

LeBlanc turned to stare at Ezreal, who was red with fury. He was trying to free his hands, squirming.

"Ease there, lover boy" LeBlanc warned "You don't want something bad to happen to the blondy here, do you?"

Ezreal shut his mouth but his glare remained on the Deceiver. LeBlanc finally let go off Lux's chin and then stopped in front of Caitlyn.

"Or should we start with our old guests?"

Caitlyn didn't respond. But Vi beside her was squirming like Ezreal.

"It would be fun seeing this beast breaking down" Leblanc's eyes drifted towards Vi "And it will be even more fun if it's done my your little friend over there"

Vi followed LeBlanc's gaze towards Blitzcrank. She clenched her teeth. How dare she use the golem for her murderous purposes? She wouldn't allow her, somehow she wouldn't.

" _Think Vi, think_ " the enforcer encouraged herself silently.

"What's your opinion about this idea, C?" LeBlanc's voice brought her back to the real world.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Emilia" C nodded "Bring the golem here" he ordered his men while LeBlanc grabbed Caitlyn and put her on her feet. Vi only watched in terror while LeBlanc pushed the sheriff towards Blitzcrank. Caitlyn was resisting with all her force but that wasn't enough to escape the Deceiver's grip. Meanwhile, C's men brought Blitzcrank in the scene. The golem seemed to having its own struggles as well, though Vi wasn't sure for how long it could last. Blitzcrank wasn't like them, he wasn't being tortured by feelings.

"What a pity you have to kill your friend" C sneered "Though, I highly doubt what that means"

Blitzrank was frozen in his place, analyzing Caitlyn with his «eyes». Vi wondered what he was processing.

"I'm afraid I can not execute this order" the golem said.

"In that case, we'll have to reprogram you so you will be able to" LeBlanc said coldly "C, can you do so?"

"I believe I can, ma'am. I got some hexetech knowledge that enable me to do so"

"Good. Go on then..."

"Wait!"

Vi hadn't realized that the words escaped her mouth. She wasn't even sure of what to say. But it was too late to back off now. Both LeBlanc and C had turned their attention on her.

"I got a deal" Vi continued.

"What sort of deal?" LeBlanc raised a questioning brow.

"You let them go" Vi breathed "And you can keep me. Make me on of your «soldiers». I could be a valuable member if you don't kill me"

"Vi, no! What are you doing?" Caitlyn shouted but she was silenced by C pointing a gun on her face.

"It's a fair trade" Vi continued her reasoning "I could be a huge helping hand"

"You got me surprised" LeBlanc admitted "I never imagined you had the guts to do something so heroic. You will have so many uses in my army", she rubbed her chin "Alright, we got ourselves a deal"

Vi sighed in a temporary relief. It didn't matter anymore. If she could save Caitlyn and the others, it would totally be worth it.

"Release them" LeBlanc ordered. A bold man with a thick moustache approached them holding a knife with which he cut the ropes of everyone except Vi's. His companions made sure that none made an unnecessary move and put them into a line. Meanwhile, two other men pulled Caitlyn by the armpits. She was protecting loudly.

"This is madness!", she shouted. "Vi, what the hell are you doing? We'd think of something else!"

"You'd be dead by then. All of us would" Vi responded softly. Her eyes remained locked with Caitlyn's as the men shoved her away with the rest of the group. But the brunette refused to walk. The men had to push her.

"No! I won't let you sacrifice yourself!", Caitlyn yelled. "I lost you once. I won't let you go again!"

Stupid, reckless Cupcake. She rendered Vi weak with her words. The enforcer was in the verge of tears but she'd never let them spill, not in front of Caitlyn, not in front of the enemy.

"I'll be fine!", Vi assured. "Caitlyn please, go!"

"No!"

Caitlyn was fighting hard. She wouldn't give up, not now that she had a great reason to keep fighting. But the two men were seemed to be really pissed off with her attitude. One of them reached for his gun but before he could act, a hand cupped Caitlyn's mouth, muffling her shouts, and the other one wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Vi saw Harrold's hard expression before their eyes met. He simply nodded in acknowledgement and Vi nodded back.

Caitlyn didn't stop resisting. She was fighting harder and harder, kicking her father and trying to punch him. Gosh, why was this so difficult? Why did it have to hurt so much?

"Hey, Cupcake" Vi spoke, winning her attention "I love you"

These three, simple words were enough to make Caitlyn freeze momentarily but that was all Harrold needed to pull her away. Vi felt guilty for using her feelings like that but her safety was her utmost priority.

Besides, they were legit. She wasn't lying.

A single dear escaped Caitlyn's eye before she dissapeared out of Vi's sight along with the rest.

Vi was left alone in enemy territory. Her eyes snapped towards a man that approached her with a syringe on his hand. She only greeted her teeth.

"It's time to fulfill your part of the deal" Leblanc said triumphant.

"Screw you, bitch", were Vi's last words before the poison was injected in her system and a cold sensation washed over her.

* * *

"Father, put me down immediately!" Caitlyn screetched.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She had fought, she had survived only for Vi to escape her grip again. For real this time. The pain didn't allow her to think rationally. She was acting like a child that had been taken away its favorite toy.

In that case, that was the love of her life.

It wasn't fair. The way Vi treated her, using her own feelings against her. Did she really want to die?

"Promise me you won't run after her!" Harrold hissed. Despite his age, he could get a good hold on his daughter and he needed to make sure she wouldn't run back to that living hell.

"Fine! Let me go now!"

Harrold eased his grip and Caitlyn finally stepped on the wet floor. They were near the end of the tunnel and the soft evening lights managed to slip inside, giving the conduit some golden colours. The silence was as thick as ever. Caitlyn looked at the gang, all as desperate as she was. She wiped a single tear away. She couldn't bring herself to cry anymore.

"It's over" Lux whispered after a while. Caitlyn hated to admit it but it was the truth.

She really had lost Vi this time.

She couldn't even bring herself to cry anymore. She was tired.

"It's not over", Jinx pipped up. "There's a way to stop the monsters but I don't think miss Hat Lady from here will like it"

Despite the nickname, that was the most sane Caitlyn ever saw of her. That didn't mean she could trust her but at least she could expect a legit plan.

"Bring it on" the sherrif nodded.

"Am I the only one who noticed that the monsters burnt by Lux's final spark didn't flinch again?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"What I mean to say is that those monsters aren't so immortal as they want us to believe. They are vulnerable to fire", the Loose Cannon explained "If we can lit up a fire then we might be able to stop them"

"You're right" Lux agreed "But there's little I can do. My powers cannot be abused"

"What about blowing the place up?", Jinx continued. "I got the ways to do so. One rocket and boom! No more monsters. What do you say, Caitlyn?"

That was the very first time Jinx called her with her actual name. With all the shit that she had seen lately this was the least surprising of all. Was she really asking her opinion on that? Is that why she mentioned that Caitlyn wouldn't like the idea?

She was right. She didn't.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this to you Jinx, but I think you should go for it" Caitlyn said after a few minutes passed.

"Caitlyn, are you sure?", Harrold asked concerned.

"Absolutely", the brunette nodded. "Vi made her choice. It's high time I made mine. She gave us a chance to survive so we can stop the Black Rose. This is our only shot. Literally"

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't except you to agree. This day is full of surprises"

And then she proceeded in procceded in retrieving Fishbones that was strapped over her shoulders. Suddenly, Ekko grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You know what that means" he said in a lower tone "Vi is going to die"

"I'm fully aware of that" Jinx pulled her hand away "There's nothing we can do. We must face our responsibilities"

"You're not a hero Jinx!"

"I know!" she snapped "At this point, I'm probably the greatest anti-hero you've ever seen but for this one and only time, let me do the right thing. That's what Vi would want"

Ekko was left speechless, giving Jinx the chance she needed. She placed Fishbones on her shoulder and walked a few meters away from the group.

"I suggest you leave" she said without looking at them "I bet that damn poison is flammable as hell. It won't be long before the tunnel will be filled with smoke"

She waited for the footsteps to completely dissapear before she took a deep breathe. She closed her eyes for one moment before she snapped them open and pulled the trigger. A rocket escaped Fishbones and flew towards the factory. Soon, she heard an explosion and distant screams.

"Bingo!" she smirked at herself before she turned the other way around and sprinted out of the conduit.


	33. Final Punch

A cold sensation washed over Vi as the syringe was pressed against her neck skin. She felt her entire body freezing and a sudden pain emerged from every molecule of her body. She let out an agonizing scream while her brain was giving up.

 _Your mine now_

The voice rang inside her head while her skin started taking a grayish colour and hardening. She hissed in pain as a couple of spikes out of her back.

 _Surrender to your master_

"Yes, master", she managed to growl. Her voice had became unregognisable.

"Good", the distant voice of LeBlanc spoke. "Since this little party here had to stop to greet our guests we'll have to restart the production. Vi, if you may please restart the machine"

The men let go off her. Someone cut her ropes; she didn't recognize him and didn't matter. She walked slowly towards the main machine, dragging her feet. Her head was still ringing and her vision was blurry.

But she had to carry out LeBlanc's orders. She had to carry out her mistress' wishes.

Or did she?

She shook her head angrily, trying to shoove off the voice inside her head that was screaming at her to stop. She had a duty to accomplish. Right?

Memories flashed in front of her eyes like a film. A woman and a few more faces... Were they hers? She couldn't tell anymore. Her mind was a mess. She was confused.

 _Stop resisting and do as I told you_

She finally reached the machine staggering. She took a moment to take sharp, hungry breaths as she rested her hand on the metal of the machine. She struggled to put her thoughts in an order. It had never been so difficult to execute this simple task.

The brain hadn't reached her brain yet but it would anytime soon. When that time came, she wouldn't be able to resist anymore. Half her body had already surrendered to the Deceiver but her spirit never would. Vi never gave up.

 _What is taking you so long?_

She raised her gaze and studied the machine. The switch was a few steps away. The only thing she had to do was pull it...

The image of Caitlyn flashed before her eyes. She shook her head, trying to wipe it off. Why did she keep showing up? What did that mean for her? Goddammit, why everything was so confusing?

She was running out of time. If she wanted to stop this madness, there go her only chance. Her arm trembling, she found the button on her left gauntlet and the hexetech masterpiece opened with a hiss, revealing her bandaged hand.

Slowly, she reached the inside of her coat and retrieved a syringe.

 _Stop! Throw it away now!_

"You know what? Fuck off!", Vi growled before she plunged the syringe on her neck. Then, everything became dark.

When Vi drifted back to consciousness, she realized that she had slipped down on the floor. For how long had she been passed now? She hoped not for long. Panicking slightly, she reached inside her coat and she sighed in relief when she found that the capsule was still there. That meant that she hadn't passed out long enough to loose it. Good. Her skin had also returned to its normal colour and the spikes had dissapeared.

She had managed to escape LeBlanc's control just on time. If she had been a few moments late then she wouldn't be able to snap out of it. That didn't mean the danger was over. She was sure that the Noxian bitch would have realized by now what she had done so she needed to hurry up. Her head was still hurting like hell but she put it aside. There was no time to feel pain.

She stood back on her feet and grabbed the capsule. Now it was her chance to insert the capsule before LeBlanc and her monsters would stop her.

It took her a few seconds to find the right spot to insert it. The new problem was that there were three insertion points. Which was the correct one?

"Stop her! Stop her!", a female voice behind her screamed.

"Shit, shit, shit", she cursed under her breath. Finally, she chose one randomly and inserted the capsule, praising that this would be enough.

She didn't get the chance to see when a monster tried to bite her bare head. With the other one she punched it away but the danger was still there. Her free hand returned to its rightful place inside her gauntlet and another fight began but there was no point in since she had won already.

"What did you do?", LeBlanc screamed, trying to remove the capsule. The yellow poison meanwhile slowly turned green as the blue antidote exterminated it.

"It's over LeBlanc", Vi said, punching one last monster away. "You'd better surrender or else..."

"You don't understand!", LeBlanc was now hysterical. "It's going to blow up and kill us all!"

Heimendinger hadn't mentioned anything about a chemical reaction between huge amounts of the poison and the antidote. Vi noted to herself to give him a word about forgetting important details. But right now she and to make her way out of this living hell.

"Where do you think you're going?", she heard LeBlanc growling behind her. In an instance, Vi turned around to see two LeBlanc's, approaching her dangerously. "You're going down with us!", they said in unison before they attacked.

Vi was quick to dodge but it was difficult to fight both of them without knowing which was the real one. The machine behind her was shaking and fuming, indicating that it was going to explode anytime soon.

Fact that left Vi with one option. Run.

It wasn't in her nature to abandon a fight but she was more clever than that. So, she left the two LeBlanc's behind and ran towards the opposite direction. She jumbed off the platform the machines were set up and tried to make her way towards the exit. LeBlanc's servants had other plans for her, though.

"Oh, for fuck's sake" she growled as she prepared to fight off the monsters when a massive explosion happened that knocked her on her feet and knocking the air out of her lungs.

Explosion after explosion, all the machines caught on fire, destroying the remainings of the Black Rose poison. Soon, the stock was also on fire as well as some monsters that were running around frantically, screaming as they burnt before they collapsed. At least they weren't focusing her now. She stood back on her feet, coughing the smoke around her away. This was her chance.

"LeBlanc!", C screamed above the chaos. "The poison is on fire! And that bitch is running away!"

LeBlanc appeared behind him "Why won't you go after her?", she whispered in his ear before she plunged a syringe on his shoulder. A literal stab in the back. C kneeled on the ground, looking at his ex-companion in horror as he removed the syringe but the damage was already done.

"What did you do?", he whispered.

"You might as well want to deal with her since you mentioned it. Have fun", she mocked before she run off towards the opposite direction of where Vi stood. She wouldn't be seeing her again.

Vi clenched her sides as she watched in terror C's transformation. Perhaps it was the most dramatic of all she had witnessed until now. He was one of the masterminds behind this, yet he ended up having the same fate as his victims. The irony though. C stared at her with pleading eyes as the poison made its way through his system. His pale skin slowly turned grey with spikes emergeding out of it. Vi felt sorry for him but there was nothing she could do to help him.

The rest of his new companions didn't allow her to watch the full show and she was back on her defense. She needed to deal with them quickly to get out as soon as possible. The smoke was making her life difficult, unlike her enemies. The only thing they had to worry about was fire. Monsters that were burnt didn't seem to be able to revive and they laid there lifeless.

Fire? That gave Vi an idea.

Instead of knocking them out, she tried to throw them near the closest fire source. That way she scared them or sometimes managed to kill them if they caught on fire. If she kept this up for a little while, she'd be able to run away without being noticed.

C - or his remainings - had other plans for her. Under all the noise, screams, explosions and smoke, she didn't notice him jumping onto her. When she did, it was too late. She raised her arm in a desperate try to protect herself but it wouldn't be enough. She was terrified of the aspect dying there with her neck bleeding out or something similar.

It never came though.

A new explosion, more intense that the previous ones, knocked everything off their feet. Vi felt her head hit on the brick wall and she saw stars while everything around her was on fire. The old conduit - being older than sixty years old - couldn't take any more damage and started collapsing on top of the monsters, who in the meantime were spiralling out of control. Vi blinked several times, trying to adjust. She noticed that part of the wall had already collapsed, closing one of the two exits, leaving her with one option.

She was back on her feet in no time looking for C but he was nowhere to be found and it didn't even matter. Everything around her burnt and collapsed, as if Hell was brought to earth. She was sure that the new explosion wasn't caused by the machines as most of them had been destroyed in a while now. Something else had but she'd had time to find out later. If she got out alive.

She started sprinting, dodging corpses, fire walls and destroyed parts of machines while in the same time tried to protect her head from getting injured by the collapsing ceiling. Her eyes remained locked on her target; the end of the conduit.

She jumped into a new tunnel right when the ceiling collapsed on top top of the remainings of the Black Rose production. But the danger wasn't gone. The entire tunnel was rumbling. It would soon collapse too. Vi ran faster, the dirty water splashing on her boots but this was the last thing she had in mind.

Finally, she saw the end of the tunnel after running for almost five go six minutes and relief took over her. Just a little bit more... She took sharp breaths while she tried to keep up the pace. The ceiling of the tunnel was now collapsing before her very eyes. She wouldn't make it in time. Or would she?

Charging her gauntlets for one more time, she dashed through the falling bricks, smashing them in the progress. With one last shout, she jumped out of the tunnel while it collapsed completely behind her.

She rolled a few meters away on the water while dust surrounded her. She coughed a good time while she laid down on her back facing the late evening sky with its golden colours.

She had made it out alive. That was an achievement to brag about, she noted as she smiled to no one in particular.

Distant sirens and voices filled her ears but she couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. She only wanted to enjoy the fact that she had survived.

"Oh my gosh, Vi!"

The familiar voice sped up the beat of her heart. She didn't raise her head to see, though. She didn't need to. And when a pair of two, piercing blue eyes hid her the evening sky, a small smile played on her lips.

"Hey Cupcake", she managed to breathe out.

"Don't «Cupcake» me!", Caitlyn scolded. "You got me worried sick with your airs and graces!". The next moment her expression became softer as she brought Vi's head onto her lap. Her slick fingers touched her face gently, making the enforcer close her eyes to enjoy the attention she was getting.

"Stay away from her! She might be poisoned!" someone in the background yelled possibly at Caitlyn.

"There's an... Empty syringe in my pocket", Vi growled. "I... Used it"

"You had the antidote in you all this time?", Caitlyn questioned, tears glistening in her eyes. "And you had to put me through all of this?"

"I'm sorry Caitlyn", Vi grimaced. "I just did... What I had to do"

"You dumbass", Caitlyn choked out, smiling nonetheless. "Don't act hero on me again or else I'll have to kill you myself"

"Whatever pleases you" Vi smiled back "Where... The hell are we?"

"Piltover's old channel. It bad been drained when the drainage system was abandoned"

That made tones of sense. The Black Rose would choose a location that wouldn't be easier accessed or searched and would give them a good leash. Except that now their plan had crumbled to pieces. Literally.

"What happened there? Where's LeBlanc and C?", Caitlyn asked later.

"LeBlanc... Managed to escape, the bitch", Vi cursed. "C is dead, though"

"Oh"

"What happened...with you lot?", Vi asked in her turn.

Their moment was interrupted by a couple of paramedics rushing to their side and pullinv Vi away off Cait's hands, not giving her the chance to respond.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get your answers soon enough" Caitlyn stroke Vi's pink locks while the paramedics placed her on a chart "Relax now. Everything is going to be alright"

And Vi trusted her. So that's why she closed her eyes and let darkness consume her for the second time thhat day, feeling most peaceful than ever before.


	34. Epilogue

Vi woke up on the beeping sound of a heart monitor. Her head felt dizzy and her ears were still ringing, probably a side effect of being exposed to too many explosions. When she decided to open her eyes she had to blink due to the sudden light illuminating the room and the white ceiling.

Her senses slowly adjusted. For how long had she been out? Perhaps for quite long since she felt her muscles numb and soar. She still could feel her limbs so she wasn't left paralyzed which was good. The only anomaly she could detect was that her right palm was warmer than the left. Wait a sec...

"Good morning"

Vi's eyes drifted towards the new found figure in the room. Caitlyn's fingers were intertwined with hers as she sat on the edge of the bed, making the matress sink to the side under her weight. Vi's lips curled up to a bright smile. She couldn't stay there for the rest of her days, just staring at her lover.

"Hey", she finally croaked. "Glad to be back. How long I've been out?"

"Approximately, three days?", was Caitlyn's response.

"That much?", Vi sounded surprised.

"Well, considering how of an uncooperative patient you are the doctors decided to keep you asleep until you fully recovered", the brunette explained, gaining a chuckle from the enforcer. "So, how are you feeling?"

Vi took a moment to think. How did she really feel? "Actually, I'm feeling great. Except that my sides still hurt a little bit"

"That's nothing to worry about", Caitlyn assured. "The doctors said that this is natural since you pressed yourself too hard"

"I've been in worse situations"

"I don't doubt that"

They remained silent for a while, not sure of what to say. The situation was kind of hectic at the moment and there were too many things to discuss.

"So, what happened with LeBlanc and C? How did you make it?", Caitlyn eventually asked and so Vi began narrating the events or at least as much as she could remember. Caitlyn didn't press her on details when she noticed her hesitation and let her continue. The medicine that she had been given in addition to the shock didn't help Vi recall the exact events, even so Caitlyn was left speechless when she finished.

"So LeBlanc got away and C died", the sherrif mused. "Irony at its best, you could say"

"Yeah", Vi nodded. "Not that he didn't deserve it"

"True"

"So uhh, what happened with Jinx? Did she got away?", Vi asked curiously. She couldn't be sure of the Loose Cannon's whereabouts as there wasn't really a reason for her to stick around anymore.

"Yeah, her and Ekko left as soon as she blew the tunnel up. There was nothing left for her there, she said. Hadn't heard from her since"

"Wait, did you say she blew the tunnel up?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Believe it or not, it was her idea. She realized that the monsters weren't immune to fire and that the only way to stop the Black Rose was to blow up their production alongside the monsters. I'm sorry we had to put you through this", she grimaced.

"Don't apologize", Vi squeezed her hand. "You helped me more than you can possibly imagine"

"I highly doubt blowing your ass up was helpful"

"Trust me, it was", Vi let out a small laugh. "Anyways, what now?"

"Well, our dearest Mayor Zephyr Kumar panicked when he found out their operation was blown literally to pieces and that his boss was dead and he surrendered himself to the police. He admitted that he was part of it the whole time", Caitlyn informed her. "At least now we don't have to worry about him too. My father was selected temporary until Lukenson returns back to the city"

"Speaking of which, when is he coming back?"

"Heimendinger and Viktor had already sent the antidote to the institute. They're arriving today"

"Oh", Vi gaped "That's good, ain't it? Are you happy that your mother will return home?"

"Yes", Caitlyn nodded. "Though, I'm happier that you're still here", she added and reached her hand to touch Vi's tattooed cheek. The pinkette closed her eyes at the touch to treasure the moment.

"Cait I..."

"I love you", Caitlyn whispered. "There's nothing in this world that can change that. Please, don't ever risk your life like this again. I... Won't be able to handle it again. I need you here with me. Is it too selfish of me to ask you that?"

"No", Vi breathed. "Not at all. You're the most selfless person I know, Cait"

"That's just an exaggeration", the sherrif smiled. "Promise me"

"I promise", Vi nodded. "But don't expect me not to act when innocent lives are at stake"

"I would never", and with that she leaned forward to brush her lips against Vi's in a soft kiss that lasted an eternity, or maybe several shiny days. Vi didn't care. She only felt Caitlyn's lips and her soft skin striking her face, her scent filling her lungs...

Had it not been for the knock on the door, they wouldn't break apart. Caitlyn pushed herself off Vi, much to the latter's pout but her hand remained clued on Vi's. It was just Soraka who had came over to see how Vi was doing.

"Finally, you're awake", the Star Child commented as she reached her patient to check on her.

"Friendly reminder you were the ones to put me on sleeping drugs so don't even start", Vi deadpanned, scowling.

"Long time no see", Soraka smiled at Caitlyn, ignoring Vi's sneer comment. "I'm glad you were able to put an end to this madness"

"All thanks to Vi", the sheriff said sincerely. "The broken limbs and sides were worth it, yeah?"

"I bet they did", the healer nodded. "Now, let's get you off of that...", she spoke mostly to herself as she disconnected Vi from the heart monitor. "...and let's have a look at you"

The examination was short and revealed that Vi was perfectly fine. The only advice Soraka gave was to take it easy for a while. After that, she left the couple alone to prepare for Vi's discharge. Caitlyn helped her out of her hospital robes and dressed her with clean clothes she had picked up from home. The only remaining thing was to pick up Vi's gauntlets from the reception.

"Let's hurry up", Caitlyn advised as she helped Vi wear her leather jacket. "Father is waiting for us at the train station to pick mother up".

"Yeah, cause the first person your mother wants to see after this adventure is my face", Vi snorted.

"Don't be so harsh. I'm pretty sure she'll be glad", Caitlyn ruffled her hair playful. "Shall we get going?"

"After you, m'lady"

* * *

Piltover's Cetral Station was a masterpiece to the transportation sector. A supreme place, equipped with the latest achievements in technology was the fastest way to travel around Piltover's, its surroundings and to the Institute of War. The station was always crumbled with people, but especially that day it was overcrowded not just by passengers but also by political figures, reporters and simple citizens who had arrived there to witness their Mayor's return to the city.

Under the warm sun stood the two Fitzwilliams with Vi stuck to Caitlyn's side. She felt nervous being surrounded by so many people, people with judging eyes wondering why she was there in the first place. Perhaps Caitlyn had sensed her uneasiness and that's why she had her arm wrapped around hers, to reassure her that everything was fine. Under her touch Vi obviously relaxed a little. Thankfully, this simple move went mostly unnoticed by the press as they were too focused on the upcoming train.

The wheels screetched as the breaks were pulled until it came to a stop in front of the platform. The steam reduced their vision significantly but the three figures that jumped off the train.

First went Cliff Amos Lukenson and closely behind followed Elizabeth Fitzwilliam and of course Jayce. Vi hadn't realized how much she had missed the idiot all these months until now. They made a quick eye contact, smiling at each other.

Lukenson exchanged a firm handshake with Caitlyn's father and a few words then with the sherrif herself. When he reached Vi he hesitated for a moment but took Vi's hand despite not holding the handshake as long as he did with the others.

Elizabeth didn't care about the formalities. Ignoring Lukenson's example, she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him firmly in front of the crowd.

"That's the definition of a successful wedding", Vi whispered in Caitlyn's ear, making her mouth muscles vellicate in her attempt not to smile.

When the Fitzwilliam couple broke apart when Elizabeth pulled away. Harold gently wiped a tear away off her face as he stared lovingly at his wife. Elizabeth then turned to her only daughter. It was the only moment that Caitlyn let go off Vi's arm, to hug her mother. They stayed in each others' arms for a while, ignoring the crowd behind them. They needed to treasure the moment of their reunion.

Finally, Caitlyn broke the embrace. Vi noticed how she was dangerously in the verge of tears. Before she go to the chance to do anything about it, she felt Elizabeth's arms wrapped around her waist and a soft «Thank you» that she was the only one to hear, she was sure of that. The enforcer returned the hug somewhat awkwardly. Thankfully, the embrace didn't last as long as the one with Cait but it still held the same meaning.

Jayce in the meantime had exchanged a handshake with Harrold, and when it came to his friends he received a double hug, catching him off guard.

"It's good to see you too, girls", he laughed.

"Welcome back, asshole", Vi whispered so no one else could hear hear them. Caitlyn grunted.

The entire reunion was being broadcasting, Vi was well aware of that so they didn't hold on the moment for too long. They had to follow the two Mayors outside the station. It was time to celebrate.

* * *

In very rare occasions did Caitlyn see the Fitzwilliam mansion in such a victorious mood. It wasn't the case though. The entire upercity was being hosted in the great hall with music, food and expensive drinks. It wasn't very formal, but for her an event was an event. It goes without saying that they weren't the only ones celebrating. Probably people of the lower classes were celebrating the end of the crises in pubs, consuming huge amounts of alcohol.

The sort of entertainment she received was a long, boring discussion with Mayor Lukenson. A huge part of her mind was occupied by a certain someone with whom she'd rather spend the rest of the night with.

"...so apparently I've been all wrong about you which costed my entire career", Lukenson concluded.

"But you're here now", Caitlyn pointed with respect.

"Let's not fool ourselves dear Caitlyn. I'm not here to stay long", he laughed. "My long absence has created a series of unfortunate situations, problems that I cannot solve. Besides, I don't think the city trusts me enough to keep me my position. We are going to have elections soon enough"

Caitlyn paused. "And I suppose you're not participating this time"

He nodded. "In all honesty, after all these I want to settle down and spend the rest of my days quietly. Besides, what chances do you think I have in front of your father? He's a much more popular politician than I've ever been"

"Father is running down for Mayor?"

"Didn't he tell you?", Lukenson raised his brow. "I guess he likes surprising you"

Caitlyn snorted. "I think I had enough of his games for a lifetime"

Lukenson laughed. "I can't argue that. Anyways, it was good to catching up with you Caitlyn. I'll always be glad we had such a great partnership despite the arguments we had in the past"

"I can return the compliment, sir"

And with that, they parted ways, perhaps forever.

Caitlyn tried to spot Vi in the crowd - oh, there she was. She seemed to be busy analyzing some sort of hexetech machinery to Jayce who on his side seemed to be listening carefully.

"I'm afraid I'll have to steal her from you", Caitlyn said feigning an apologetic tone as she dragged Vi away. Jayce smiled, shrugging his shoulders and telling her he didn't mind at all. The pinkette chuckled at her girlfriend's theatrics. Caitlyn pulled her away from the crowd, straight into the freedom of the crowd. She didn't want them to be a part of this. This was their moment. They deserved it.

"Someone is eager to see me", Vi wriggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up and dance with me", the sherrif commanded. A command Vi was more than glad to obey.

"So, how's your night so far?", Vi asked as they twirled lazily around the balcony under the glimmer of the stars.

"Boring", Caitlyn responded without a hint of hesitation in her voice. "I've been through all this bullshit to listen to Lukenson rant about his career. Hell no dude"

Vi chuckled. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"I can think of a couple of things", Caitlyn said, bringing her face closer to Vi's. "They might have to wait for later though"

"I wouldn't mind that"

And all of a sudden, the sky was enlightened by colourful fireworks that bursted like stars. Everyone rushed outside to watch the magnificent scenery in awe. Piltover's finest stood along them, wrapped with each other. Caitlyn placed her head on the crook of Vi's neck, her eyes always clued on the sky as the fireworks reflected on her blue orbs. Her girlfriend rested her head on top of hers, their gazes together on the same spot.

Everything was alright.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?", Ekko questioned when he found her sitting on the rooftops, gazing at the sky.

"Nothing", was Jinx's repsonse.

"Vi is alive"

"Yes, I've heard. And?"

"Aren't you gonna do anything about it?"

Jinx let out a sigh. "What's the point, Ekko? Vi was right. Returning to Zaun is not the solution to my problem. I need to heal myself here, in Piltover"

"You cannot be serious"

"I'm dead serious about this. Either I'll heal up or I'll completely snap. And then... Well, then you'll have to kill me"

"You know I can't do that"

"Perhaps. But Vi will. I rely on her when the right time comes. For now, let's just enjoy the night, shall we?"

Ekko sighed softly and then he walked over her to sit next to her side. Just when he sat down, fireworks bursted in the sky. It seemed the upercity was celebrating with all they forces.

"These fireworks are dope", he commented like a little child.

"I know right?", Jinx chuckled. "Maybe life in Piltover won't be as bad as we thought"

* * *

"You came all the way here to report about your failure. What a waste of time"

LeBlanc breathed out of her nose. Jericho Swain was a man of high respect in Noxus but not for her. Thus, she wasn't even so slightly intimidated when he let out that sharp comment.

"I guessed you ought to know", she responded.

"You dissapointed me, Emilia", Swain said in a low tone, yet sharp. "I counted on your success"

"Then you must re-calculate"

"Do not speak to me in that tone!", Swain was furious.

"You seem to forget that my loyalty does not lay on you, Jericho", LeBlanx responded in a calm tone. "My job here is done. Whenever I'll come up with a new plan, I'll let you know. For the time being, goodbye, _Grand General_ ", the last few bits of her sentence were colourised with sarcasm. And with those last words, she turned her back on Swain and vanished from the room.

 _The End_

 _And the finale is here! Nine months of writing this FanFiction. I can't believe it's really over, oh my lord._ _Very special thanks to you my dear reader who sticked around with this story until the end, despite my endless typoes etc. Thank you for sticking with this cringy story, I appreciate all of your support. There won't be a sequel of the sort to that, just to clear things out. With that said, take care y'all and till next time._


End file.
